La Estrella del Norte en la época de Los Tres Reinos
by Ben56
Summary: Enviado a la época de los tres reinos en otra dimensión. Ryuken, sucesor actual del arte definitivo Hokuto Shinken, viajara por el pais en época de crisis. haciendo amigos, enemigos, conocidos y tal vez una nueva familia. mientras combate con las fuerzas que buscan hundir China en el caos hasta destruirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hokuto no Ken X Koihime Musou: El Puño Divino de La Osa Mayor en La Era de Los Tres Reinos**

 **Hola a todos, esta es una nueva historia, al final me animé más por hacer una nueva en vez de escribir el segundo capítulo de DB x Mk crossover. Pero empezare a escribirlo de inmediato.**

 **La verdad queria empezar con la otra historia nueva de Brave Frontier x Monster Musume no Iru Nichiyo crossover, pero la empezare cuando haya subido el segundo capitulo de mi tercer crossover.**

 **Con esto solo me lleno de más trabajo, pero de todas maneras tratare de acabar al menos dos de mis historias, pero no podre actualizar ya muy seguido por que empiezo clases este 14 de agosto en la U.**

 **En esta historia, termine por decidirme a usar un OC y va a seguir la trama del anime, el OC es practicante y sucesor del Hokuto Shinken y no tendra hermanos, sera muy percido a Kenshiro en actitud y personalidad.**

 **En la primera parte, me asegurare de que le patee el trasero a Saji, despues por supuesto se encontrara con Kanu y Chouhi. Hare que el se convierta en una figura paterna para la pequeña, así como tambien para Riri la hija de Koucho, y un hermano mayor para Shuri y Hinari. Pero esto cuando avance más la historia.**

 **La historia tandra un Harem, como todos ya saben, con la gran mayoria de las chicas (mayores) enamorandose de la forma de ser del prota, tambien decidí no añadir a Sonken Bundai ya que todavia no se como ponerla sin que haya logica.**

 **Bueno empecemos, no soy dueño de nada solo de la idea para la historia y mí OC, y los personajes del juego VN solo los tomo prestado.**

"conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

(información extra y otras cosas)

 **Capítulo 1: El Nuevo Sucesor Viaja al Pasado**

Era un nuevo día en la Academia St. Francesca, los alumnos salian y entraban de clases, todo era normal. Enfocandonos en un dojo dentro de las instalaciones de la Academia, podemos ver que un combate se lleva acabo, siendo este entre mienbros del club de Kendo.

Los dos oponentes frente a frente se estudian en silencio, despues de un minuto se impulsan para atacarse, la batalla es reñida intercambiando golpe tras golpe, y al final terminan en un empate.

Ambos se quitan el casco, dejando ver a una mujer de cabello negro largo recojido con una vincha y su oponente un hombre de pelo negro corto, concentrandonos en el joven hombre de 19 años, el cual es de gran estatura más o menos 1.90 m, un rostro masculino bien definido con unos ojos azules, aunque lleva puesto ropa de quendo que consiste en un kimono blanco y pantalon hakama azul, no evita que algunas de los mienbros del club (pues la mayoria son mujeres) pueda apreciar su musculoso cuerpo libre de cualquier rastro de lonja o grasa acumulada. El es Ryuken Kurosaki un añumno de tercer año de la academia, pero el tiene un cecreto mayor.

Usualmente con una expresión serena pero seria, muchos hombres de la academia lo envidian por su atractivo fisico, pero no se meten con el debido a rumores de que practica artes marciales. Ambos competidores se dieron un saludo mientras cada uno iba a los vestuarios para cambiarse, saliendo del vestuario de hombres, Ryuken se encontro con uno de sus amigos Kengi Oikawa. Pese a ser alguien con una mentalidad bien abierta y pervertida a veces, ambos se volvieron amigos, en especial porque Ryuken valora mucho una amistad sin importar quien sea.

-"Como siempre, parece que disfrutas mucho haciendo ejercicio, lo que es bueno teniendo en cuenta que ya estamos en invierno. ¿no lo crees Ryupin?" le pregunto su amigo, chico de cabello café claro, de ojos marrón con lentes de montura gris.

vistiendo el uniforme de la Academia que consiste en blaizer blanco de manga larga, con cuello y borde de mangas azul, bolsillos en el pecho y el escudo de la Academia en los brazos en laparte inferior lleva pantalones de color azul con zapatos negros.

Ryuken se despidio de sus compañeras y la capitana con quien tuvo su duelo, se reunio con su amigo y salieron del dojo.

-"Como siempre no pierdes el mal hábito de poner sobrenombres a los demas, uno de estos dias alguien te puede golpear, asi que trata de dejar ese hábito" le aconsejo Ryuken como buen amigo.

-"no te preocupes, no es como si voy por la Academia poniendole sobrenombres a todos, por eso solo lo hago contigo" le respondio Kengo.

-"En ese caso, deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Ryken y nada más" dijo mientras seguian caminando.

-"Entonces ¿A dónde estamos yendo?" le pregunto Kengo, pues el solo lo seguia.

-"¿Te olvidaste de la tarea que nos dejaron hacerca de la epoca de Los Tres Reinos? Estamos yendo al museo para empezar a hacerlo" le respondio Ryuken.

Ya estando cerca de la entrada al museo, se detuvo cuando vio que Kengo lo veia con cara de palo.

-"En serio…..me arrastraste hasta aquí…para hacer la tarea, no puedo creerlo" le dijo concara de aburrimiento.

-"¿De que hablas? Yo pensaba venir aquí despues del combate, tú solo me sguiste seguro esperando poder ligar con alguna chica que se me acercara" le dijo Ryuken.

-"Bueno eso es cierto" dijo mientras observaba a los lados, echando le ojo a las chicas que pasaban cerca de ellos, la mayoria solo miraban a Ryuken sin prestar atención a Kengo. Este último suspiro en derrota.

-"Maldición ¿Por qué solo tú atraes la atención?" dijo Kengo mientras le deba una mirada molesta a Ryuken.

-"No lo se, ademas, ¿no dijiste que ya tienes novia?" le respondio con otra pregunta.

-"B-b-b-b-bueno sí pero…" respondio el sin vergüenza.

-"Si ya decia yo, era muy bueno para ser cierto, descuida no le dire nadie que inventaste a tú novia" dijo Ryuken a lo que Kengo solo bajo la cabeza apenado.

Terminada la platica ambos entraron al museo, habia mucha gente observando diferentes piezas de arte histórico, los dos estudiantes seguian caminando.

-"Oye Ryupi-" Kengo se detuvo cuando Ryuken la lanzo una mirada de molestia.

-"Digo Ryu, ¿acerca de que era la tarea?" dijo tratando de disuadir el enojo de su amigo.

-"Ya que nunca prestas atención, tenemos que hacer un trabajo hacerca de la epoca del romance de los tres reinos" le respondio Ryuken.

-"¿Yque tiene que ver la vida romantica de las personas con historia?" pregunto confundido el de lentes.

-"No Kengo, no me refiero a romance, es solo que durante esta epoca los echos epicos que ocurrieron fueron escritos de forma tal que capturo las emociones de que figura historica, lo cual quedo interpretado en lengua romanze. Por eso le llaman "El Romance de lo Tres Reinos" ¿Entiendes?" explicaba Ryuken.

-"Wow…..parece que sabes mucho de esto, aún que sea algo innecesario" comentaba Kengo.

-"Eso es conocimiento general, pero por supuesto que no lo sabes, para tí nada que no te ayude a ligar chicas es innecesario, ahora emp- *UUFF*" dijo sin poder terminar.

Tratando de explicarle a su amigo, Ryuken perdio la vista de su camino por un momento, y termino golpeando su hombro derecho con otro estudiante. Sin embargo, algo era diferente con este, cuando volteo su mirada para verlo el tambien lo hizo, ambos se quedaron mirandose el uno al otro. El chico con el que choco tenia el pelo café grisaceo con tes ligeramente morena y vestia el mismo uniforme de la Academia, pero Ryuken no habia visto a este sujeto, en especial porque cuando chocaron el pudo sentir su musculatura, era la de un guerrero con experiencia y ademas no dudaria en matar.

Ambos, Ryuken y el sujeto misterioso, se observaban analizandose el uno al otro. El sujeto solo tenia una mueca de fastidio y Ryuken una expresión seria, despues de unos minutos, el sujeto siguio su camino. Ryuken lo siguio con la mirada hasta que se perdió en la muchedumbre, volviendo su mirada en la dirección que vino, su mirada se poso en un espejo dentro de un cristal que era parte de las nuevas de la antigua China que habian traida para exposición.

-"¿Qué rayos le pasara a ese chico, es nnuevo en la Academia?" pregunto Kengo mientras tambien le echaba mal de ojo.

-"Estoy más que seguro que no lo he visto antes, ademas era diferente, o más bien peligroso" dijo Ryuken con voz seria.

-"Por un momento pense que te cambiaste de bando o algo, ¿pero a que te refieres con peligroso?" le pregunto Kengo.

-"Te dare un buen golpe despues, a lo que me refiero es que su postura, incluso al caminar esta en guardia. El esta entrenado en las artes marciales, pero no aún nivel muy avanzado si cabe el termino, solo lo suficiente como para defenders o matar si debe hacerlo" dijo Ryuken si dejar de ver el espejo del mostrador.

-"¡Que! Es un asesino" dijo exaltado Oikawa.

-"Yo no dije eso, pero estoy seguro que no dudaria en matar si alguien se mete en su camino" ' _ademas parece que el buscaba algo seguro volvera por lo que sea que fuera'_ comento y pensaba Ryu.

-"Bueno dejemos eso a ún lado, busquemos la información para terminar la tarea" dijo Ryuken.

Pese a que estaban investigando, Ryuken sabia que ese sujeto volveria, seguro trataria de robar lo que sea que estaba observando en el museo. Al salir del museo ya eran las 6:00 pm, despidiendose de Oikawa, se fue a su dormitoria a prepararse para la noche.

 **Camino al Museo entre los arboles**

eran las 11:59 de la noche, y por los arboles de los campos verdes de la cademia, podemos al sujeto sospechoso del museo corriendo con un objeto escondido en su blaizer.

El sujeto siguio corriendo, mienstras miraba atrás ocasionalmente, despues de alejarse un poco más, saco el objeto que habia tomado del musou era un espejo con bordes de color verde y azul, una verdadera pieza de arte antiguo.

-"Sabia que volverias al museo a buscar algo, pero pensar solo era un espejo, que decepción" dijo una vozseria detrás de uno delos arboles.

El joven misterioso se tenso, pues no pudo sentir ninguna presencia, entonces del árbol de derecha salio Ryuken. Ahora vestido con una chaqueta azul oscuro manga larga encima de una playera roja y con unos jeans del mismo color que su chaqueta y unas botas marron hasta la mitad de las piernas, toda su vestimenta resaltaba su bien formado cuerpo y le daba un aire imponente.

-"Tch eres tú ¿Qué quieres?" pregunto el joven mientras guardaba el espejo en su blaizer.

-"Suponog que eres el tipo de persona que aparenta ser inteligente, es obvio que vengo a quitarte ese espejo y devolverlo a su lugar" dijo Ryuken casualmente molestando al joven aunque no lo demostraba.

-"en serio, ¿y eso por que?" respondio el sujeto.

-"Suponogo que careces de sentido común ¿no?" le dijo Ryuken, de repente sintio un golpe lanzarse en direccion a su pecho, pero el simplemente lo atrapo, sorprendiendo al sujeto. Soltandolo el joven se alejo un poco.

-"Supongo pasaras a los golpes ¿no?" dijo Ryuken apareciendo enfrente de el, el sujeto se sorprendio y trato de golpear el rostro de Ryu, el lo desvio a su lado derecho y luego movio su mano al frente bajandolo enfrente del sujeto el cual salto hacia atrás por puro instinto lo cual le salvo.

Toda la parte frontal de su blaizer se hizo pedazos como si la fuerza del aire hubiera rasgado la tela facilmente, y el espejo salio de su blaizer y fue atrapado por la mano de Ryuken rapidamente. Sosteniedolo en su mano izquierda contra su pecho, el joven misterioso estaba aterrado, por alguna razón ese ataque le hizo ver su vida pasar ante sus ojos, era como haber visto ala muerte a la cara.

-"Ahora te das cuenta, no eres rival para mí, deja de hacer estupideces y largate. Yo devolvere esto" dijo Ryuken quien camino en direccion del museo pasando por el lado izquierdo del sujeto el cual no se movia de su lugar.

Pasandolo de largo, siguio caminando, hasta que hoyo el sonido de pasos rapidos en su dirección. Deteniendose, giro a su lado izquierdo facilmente esquivando una patada, usando su mano derecha facilmente bloqueo y desvio los puñetazos y patadas del chico como si nada.

-"no se si sentir felicitar o sentir lastima de tú terquedad" comentaba Ryu sin dejar de bloquear.

-"¡Callate y muere de una vez!" dijo el sujeto frustrado al poder hacestar un solo golpe.

Siguió golpeando, incluso a con más rapidez, pero fue inútil pues no logro hacer nada. Ryu estaba aburriéndose ya, así que se movió rápidamente y encajo un golpe en el cuello del chico, tirándolo al piso y siguió caminando en dirección al museo.

El chico sintió como todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido solo por ese ataque, viendo como se alejaba Ryuken, como último recurso saco una pequeña daga y la lanzo en dirección al espejo. Ryuken se dio cuenta y agarro la daga, sin embargo otra daga salido de entre los arbustos cercanos y logro impactar al centro del espejo.

El espejo comenzó a quebrarse y entonces una extraña luz emanaba del artefacto, Ryuken soltó el objeto por precaución, entonces la luz comenzo a emanar del suelo tratando de jalar a Ryuken, quien se resistia con rodas sus fuerzas.

-"No queria tener que hacerlo ahora, pero al menos pagaras por entrometerte en mí camino, observa con tus propios ojos la verdad-" el sujeto no pudo terminar pues Ryuken aparecio enfrente de él.

Moviendo su brazo y mano izquierda al frente y su izquierda atrás, tomando una pose de batalla, antes de poder defenderse el sujeto sintio un inmenso dolor en el pecho junto al fuerte impacto de siete golpes de gran fuerza. Saliendo disparado contra un árbol detrás, y rompiendolo por la fuerza del impacto.

Tratando de levantarse, no pudo sostenerse y callo de rodillas con las manos al frente en el piso, vomitando sangre. El podia sentir al menos cuatro costillas rotas, mirando al frente en dirección de Ryu con mucho miedo.

-"Al final solo eres otro tonto pagado de su suerte, que se cree superior a otros y piensa que puede tener todo lo que quiere con solo tomarlo, sin importarte a quien le hagas daño. Tú castigo sera que apartir de hoy por tres años tú cuerpo se hara pedazos desde adentro, sufriras gran dolor cada día de tú vida, sera tú penitencia por tus pecados" dijo Ryuken antes desaparecer en la luz blanca.

-"¡Ha! Como si fue- ¡AAAAGGGGHHHHH!" el sujeto no termino su frase pues de repente sintio los musculos de su mano derecha comenzar torcerse y al final se rompiero, y su dedo indice comenzo a deformarse hasta estallar liberando sangre y toda la carne despedazada cayo al piso.

Esta simple imagen grabo un gran miedo en el corazon del joven misterioso, quien solo podia maldecir a Ryuken, pero ya era en vano pues el habia desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Ryuken al parecer se desmayo, o al menos eso creia pues no recordaba haber cerrado los ojos cuando lo trago la luz, usando sus otros sentidos comenzo a reconocer el lugar donde estaba. Estaba echado de espaldas en tierra aunque podia sentir el viento mesciendo las hojas de pasto, tal vez era un camino rural, otra cosa que pudo sentir fue a tres individuos al parecer se acercaban sin cuidado. No sabiendo sus intenciones, decidio jugar al inconciente, haver que hacian.

-"Un botín sin tocar. No parece tener nada, bueno tal vez sus ropas valgan algo. Fatso, tú Chibo saquenle la ropa" dijo uno de los tres, tal vez el lider.

-"Si jefe, vamos Fatso ayudame" dijo uno de los otros dos, el tal Chibo o lo que sea, sus nombres son muy raros.

(voy a confesar que solo me acorde del nombre del gordo, el nombre de los otros dos me los inventare, bueno al menos del enano ya que al otro solo lo llaman Boss)

Los dos sujetos se movieron para tratar de levantar a Ryuken y qutarle las ropas, teniendo más que suficientes pruebas de que se trataban de ladrones de poca monta Ryu se levanto tranquikamente, sorprendiendo a los tres ladrones. Sacudiendose el polvo de sus ropas, Ryu se dispuso a irse pasando por un lado del dichoso jefe, ya les habia dado una mirada y era raro los tres tenian atuendos como de forajidos pero tenian un pañuelo o turbante en la cabeza, otra cosa es que tenian alturas y consistencia diferentes: de chato y flaco, mediano y langido, y grande y gordo. Casi como los actores de una comedia, bueno eso no le importaba así que siguio su camino, pero lamenteblemente al parecer tambien eran idiotas.

-"¡Hey! ¿Adonde crees que vas?" le grito el "jefe".

-"Adonde voy no es de tú incumbencia, ahora si me disculpas" respondio Ryu mientras seguia caminando.

-"Tch….. ¿Que esperas Fatso? ¡Ve y atrapalo!" le grito al gordo.

El gordo rapidamente corrio en dirección de Ryu y levanto su puño para no quearlo, pero entonces sintio un golpe en su pecho, la fuerza del impacto la¿o mando a volar pasando a los otros dos. El lider y el enano miraron detrás de ellos y encontraron a su compañero tirado en el piso inconsiente, se giraron en dirección del sujeto al que iban a robar solo para encontrarlo parado frente a ellos.

-"De echo, creo que me vendria bien información, así que si no quieren terminar peor que su amigo ¿les importaria responder unas preguntas?" dijo Ryu con una voz calmada pero amenazante.

Los dos ladrones solo asintieron petrificados del miedo.

Despues de su interrogatoria a los ladronzuelos, Ryuken los noqueo y luego se fue, siguiendo el camino en dirección a una pequeña aldea de esta provincia.

Al parecer ese extraño suceso en el campus de la Academia con el sujeto que se robo el espejo, de alguna manera lo transporto a la antigua China en la epoca antes de la formación de los tres reinos. Parecia mentira y en más de un momento se vió tentado a usar un punto de presión para obligarlos adecir la verdad, pero al parecer no estaban mintiendo.

Esto era un poco perturbante, pero no teniendo más opción, decidío ir a la aldea para confirmar esto. Seria muy irónico que haya sido transportado a la era en que su arte marcial, heredado de maestro a un solo sucesro. El Hokuto Shinken, no solo recien se formaria si no que tambien era más necesitado en esta epoca caos.

El habia sido practicante al ser adoptado por su maestro Ryohei, desde los cuatro años se dedico a entrenar y ser un digno sucesor, a pesar de que en ese tiempo ya no habian tantos peligros ni ´problemas que ameriten el uso de ese arte no era escusa para dejar de entrenar. Se preparo mucho. Al final fue reconocido como nuevo sucesor el día que cumplio 19 años, más o menos 6 meses despues de que empezara a ir a la academia.

Disfruto de una vida normal pero continuo entrenando para mantenerse en optimas condiciones, y ahora el se encontraba en una época en la que podría ayudar, ese era el deber del sucesor el volver a instaurar la paz en los tiempos de caos. Por lo que era su deber ayudar a la gente.

Siguiendo su camino, llego a caminar cerca de una lapida al lado del camino, enfrente de ella estaba arrodillada una hermosa mujer de 19 años o más, con largo pelo negro, sostenido con un anillo grueso dorado a un lado de su cabeza a modo de una cola, pero aún así un poco de pelo caía a los lados de su rostro. Llevaba puesto un manto semi-raido que cubría su cuerpo, aunque se podía ver su corcet verde con una camisa blanca y una falda negra, salvo por sus piernas envueltas en pantimedias negras y unos zapatos negros pequeños y llevaba un Guando en su mano izquierda con la cabeza de un dragón verde con la boca abierta de donde sale la hoja de su arma.

Por lo que podía ver, ella era una guerrera errante que estaba dando sus respetos a los muertos, él decidía seguir su ejemplo y se arrodillo cerca de la tumba también. Esta acción atrajo la atención de la joven quien le dio una mirada curiosa y luego siguió rezando.

-"Esa tumba es de dos comerciantes, fueron atacados durante el camino por ladrones, después de matarlos robaron todo y dejaron sus cuerpos los cuales fueron enterrados en el cementerio pero se dejo una tumba aquí para recordarlos, lamentablemente solo podemos dejar esas flores como ofrenda" fue el comentario de una mujer mayor que pasaba por el mismo camino y cerca de los dos.

Ryuken y la chica miraron en dirección de la mujer, luego volvieron a dar sus respetos, para el descanso eterno de sus almas.

-"Si los oficiales del gobierno hubieran actuado rápido, nada les habría pasado y no sería tan peligroso el salir del pueblo" comentaba enojada la mujer mayor mientras seguía su camino.

Para Ryuken, esto no era más que una señal del fin de la dinastía que actualmente gobernaba, y era normal con tanta corrupción entre los altos dignatarios, en esta época los problemas los sufría el pueblo mientras los adinerados amasaban fortunas sin importarles nada más.

Y por lo que podía ver, la joven a su lado estaba frustrada y preocupada por el destino del país, llevando una mano al hombro de la mujer la miro fijamente y ella hizo lo mismo.

-"No te preocupes tanto, a un periodo de paz siempre le sigue un poco de caos, pero al final las personas siempre encuentran la forma de arreglar las cosas" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"G-g-g-g-gracias, t-t-t-tienes razón" tartamudeo un poco la joven pues la amable sonrisa del chico la hizo sonrojar.

-"D-d-d-debería presentarme, mi nombre común es Kanu mi nombre de familia es Unchou, es un placer conocerlo" dijo la joven identificada ahora como Kanu.

Ryuken se sorprendió pero no lo demostró visualmente, él había leído de Kanu Unchou, el líder de cinco generales tigre que sirvió a Ryuubi, con quien hizo un pacto de hermandad junto a Chouhi Yokutoku. Después Ryuubi, Sousou y Sonken formarían los tres facciones que formarían los tres reinos.

Sin embargo la historia decía que Kanu o Guanyu era un hombre alto con una hermosa barba negra, pero ahora se da la sorpresa de que Kanu es una mujer joven, este mundo debe ser una dimensión alternativa según las teorías de los libros de ficción que solía leer en alguno de sus tiempos libres. De hecho solo se le ocurría una persona que estaría feliz de esta situación, cierto pervertido con gafas.

-"Bueno mucho gusto Kanu-san, mi nombre es Ryuken, soy un viajero sin ningún tipo de ocupación, iba en dirección a la aldea más cercana por información y tal vez poder descansar del viaje. ¿Le gustaría que la acompañe? Supongo que usted también va a la aldea" dijo Ryu.

-"C-claro Ryuken-dono, será un honor tener su compañía, vamos" dijo Kanu con entusiasmo, tomando la mano de Ryu y empezando a caminar en dirección a la aldea.

A Ryu no le molesto, y le gusto verla feliz solo por tener un compañero de viaje, sin duda ella ha estado viajando sola por mucho tiempo, solo por estar acostumbrada seguro no se dio cuenta de lo feliz que estaba ahora.

Entrando a la ciudad la vieron a las personas haciendo actividades cotidianas, pero por los chisme de unas mujeres se notaba que los problemas del gobierno aún eran notorios con el alce de precios y otras cosas, aún tomados de la mano siguieron caminando.

-' _Que bandidos hayan aparecido tan cerca de un pequeño pueblo como este, ¿Qué pasa con este país'_ ´pensaba cabizbaja Kanu mientras apretaba el agarre en su Guando.

Ryuken miraba preocupado a su nueva compañera, sin duda parece que seguía preguntándose el por qué de estos malos tiempos.

-"¡Están aquí!" grito de repente un aldeano.

-"¡¿Son ladrones?!" dijo Kanu preparándose solo para bajar la cabeza cuando una gallina salto por encima de su cabeza.

Ryuken atrapo al ave y la puso en el piso, luego miro al frente del camino, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco divertido ante lo que veía. En verdad eran unos "bandidos" o más bien una pandilla de niños jugando a ser bandidos, pudo notar dos niños: uno gordo de 13 años y el otro mediano de 12 tal vez; y cuatro niñas: una mayor de 14 y otra menor de 7 o menos tal vez, sin duda hermanas, otra de 12 años, y la otra quien estaba al frente liderando la carga montada en un pequeño cerdo (el cual parecía estar sonriendo), era una niña de 15 con el pelo rojo corto con un adorno en el pelo parecido al rostro de un tigre, llevaba una chaqueta corta amarilla sobre un polo negro pegado a su cuerpo infantil y una bufanda de color rojo en el cuello, con un guante pequeño en su mano izquierda y uno largo hasta el codo en su mano derecha con un brazaletes rojos en cada muñeca, en la parte baja vestía unos shorts de deportivos con varios cinturones cafés y en los pies unas tobilleras con franjas amarillas. Avanzaba mientras giraba una rama encima de su cabeza con su mano derecha.

-"¡A un lado, a un lado. El grupo de bandidos de Lin Lin va a pasar!" anuncio la pequeña pelirroja, siguiendo la de cerca iban los demás niños, uno de los niños llevaba una bandera atada a un palo.

La escena era muy linda para Ryu, realmente era un alivio que los niños aún pudieran jugar en este tiempos tan problemáticos, pero al parecer tendría que moverse del camino de los pequeños "bandidos".

-"Son niños….Ah" fue todo lo que pudo comentar Kanu hasta que Ryu la tomo de la cintura y se pego con ella en brazos a los lados de la calle, dejando pasar a los pequeños "bandidos".

Estuvieron así por un rato, Kanu se ruborizo al sentir como Ryuken la apegaba su pecho y se ruborizo aún más cuando pudo sentir, con su mano izquierda apoyada en su pecho, sus bien definidos pectorales. Pasado el pequeño grupo Ryuken libero su agarre de Kanu pero curiosamente esta no se movía de su lugar.

-"Ano….Kanu-san, ya pasaron los niños ¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto Ryu un poco preocupado.

Kanu se despertó del trance de repasar os músculos de Ryu, y de inmediato se alejo un poco de él.

-"S-s-s-s-s-si estoy bien, muchas gracias" dijo Kanu con la car totalmente roja.

-"Muy bien, ¿Qué te parece si preguntamos por un lugar para descansar?" dijo Ryuu.

-"C-c-c-claro, vamos" dijo Kanu apresurada.

Los dos entraron a un pequeño local de comida, ya adentro comenzaron a hablar con la dueña, comentando de lo sucedido en la calle principal.

-"Jajajajajaja, lo dices como si fuera una cosa terrible" decía la señora ante la queja de Kanu de los pequeños, Ryuken también se divertía de oír eso.

-"No es algo gracioso, por favor Ryuken-dono esto es serio. ¿Quiénes son esos niños?" pregunto Kanu.

-"¿No los oíste Kanu-san? Dijeron que eran "Los Bandidos de Lin Lin"" dijo Ryu mientras disfrutaba el platillo que le sirvió la dueña.

-"Si, y como el nombre sugiere, es una banda de niños liderada por una niña llamada Lin Lin. Bueno, lo único que hacen es destrozar los campos y hacerles jugarretas a las vacas" continua la dueña.

-"Siempre es agradable ver a los niños comportándose como lo que son, niños" comento Ryu.

-"Es cierto. Ah, sí. El otro día hicieron un retrato del jefe de la aldea en las paredes de su casa ¡fue una obra de arte!" dijo la dueña, lo que le saco una pequeña risa a Ryu y se gano una mirada de fastidio de Kanu.

-"¿Y qué hacen sus padres al respecto?" dijo Kanu mientras se llevaba una cucharada de arroz a la boca.

-"Kanu-san no deberías pensar así de alguien a quien apenas has visto" le recrimino Ryu.

-"¿Eh? Pero….." trato de hablar Kanu.

-"Estoy en lo correcto en asumir, que esa niña perdió a sus padres ¿no?" pregunto Ryu para gran sorpresa de Kanu.

-"Si tienes razón" dijo con tristeza la señora, -"Cuando era pequeña, unos ladrones asaltaron su casa y mataron a sus padres. Tras eso, fue a vivir a una cabaña de las montañas con su abuelo por parte de su madre. Pero el también falleció, ahora esta sol".

Al oír esto Kanu bajo la cabeza, conociendo muy bien que se siente perder a la familia y estar sola. Ryu por otro lado sentía mucha tristeza y una gran furia por lo que escucho, si algún día se encuentra a esos bandidos se asegurara de que tengan la más dolorosa de las muertes.

-"Ella es una buena niña, es solo que esta agitada. Los padres de los niños que la siguen hacen caso omiso" dijo la dueña.

-"Seguro porque saben que es bueno que al menos tenga amigos para no sentirse sola, después de todo nadie en este mundo o el otro después de la muerte, le gustaría estar solo" comento al final Ryu, a lo que Kanu y la dueña estuvieron de acuerdo.

-"Ah, por cierto señora. Quisiéramos pedirle un favor" dijo Kanu.

-"¿Un favor?" se pregunto la dueña.

 **En la cabaña cerca de las montañas, guarida "secreta" de los bandidos de Lin Lin**

Vemos al pequeño cerdito comiendo unas pequeñas papas, más arriba a la mitad de la montaña vemos un pequeño fuerte de madera y una cabaña dentro, las risas de los niños se escuchan dentro de ella.

-"¡Gran triunfo!" gritaba uno de los niños.

-"Ah, sí han borrado el retrato la pared del jefe que hicimos el otro día" comento el chico que en la mañana llevaba la bandera del grupo, mientras se servía uno de los huevos preparados que se robaron.

-"Era una obra de arte, que desperdicio" decía la niña mayor quien le había dado un huevo para comer a su hermanita, quien se lo comía feliz.

-"No importa. La próxima vez haremos uno más grande, así que no pasa nada" dijo la lider Lin Lin.

-"¡Esa es nuestra jefa!" dijeron celebrando el niño gordo y el otro.

-"¡El grupo de Bandidos de Lin Lin es el mejor!" dijo una de las tres chicas.

-"¡El mejor!" vitorearon todos juntos. De repente el sonido de un ave anuncio el atardecer.

-"Ya es hora de ir a casa" dijo la chica de mayor (estatura), lo cual entristeció a la pequeña Lin Lin.

-"Yo también", "Yo igual", "Yo también voy" uno a uno los niños se levantaron.

-"Adiós, jefa" los niños se despidieron de la pelirroja.

La niña se subió a la parte alta del pequeño terreno plano donde estaba su casa y vio a sus amigos partir.

-"¡Hasta mañana! ¡Ya volveremos a hacer de bandidos!" decía fuertemente a sus amigos mientras se iban.

Después de verlos irse, se metió a la cabaña con una expresión triste, dentro de la cabaña sola sin nadie más.

-"Cuando llegue la mañana, podre volver a verlos. Cuando llegue mañana, podre….." decia en voz baja para si misma.

 **De vuelta en el local de comida, en la parte trasera en los depositos.**

Mientras tanto, Ryu y Kanu se estaban acomodando en el cuarto de depósito, al no tener habitaciones aparte de los de su familia, la señora solo pudo ofrecerles dormir en el montón de paja o heno en el depósito.

-"Hhaahh la señora nos dejo agotados, ¿no? Ryuken-dono" pregunto Kanu.

-"La verdad es trabajo de mover y cargar cosas no me agotó físicamente, pero si lo estoy mentalmente" le respondió él.

-"Ya veo, bueno. En comparación de dormir al aire libre, esto es el paraíso" comento ella.

-"Sí que es viajado por mucho tiempo Kanu-san, aunque espero no te moleste compartir el lugar conmigo" dijo Ryu.

-"B-b-b-bueno, no hay de otra. Bueno, vamos a dormir" dijo echándose en el heno.

Ryu se echo también, el se acostó del lado izquierdo y ella del derecho, cada uno pensando en algo diferente. Ryu se sentía triste de pensar que la pequeña Lin Lin estaba sola en su casa, y Kanu pensaba también en la niña recordando viejos tiempos.

-"Padres asesinados por ladrones ¿Eh?" comento en silencio mientras cerraba los ojos.

 **Kanu POV:**

-"Aisha, Aisha" puedo escuchar a alguien llamándome, abro los ojos, y veo a mi hermano mayor.

-"Despierta Aisha" para cuando dice eso ya abrí los ojos.

-"¿Qué pasa hermano?" le pregunto un poco somnolienta.

-"Es la guerra. Nuestra aldea está siendo atacada" ante su respuesta quede asustada.

-"Escóndete bajo la cama ahora mismo. ¡Deprisa!" hice lo que mi hermano me dijo.

Estando debajo de la acama, mi hermano levanto la sabana para verme.

-"Cierra los ojo y no te muevas, No hagas ningún ruido" fue lo último que dijo, se levanto corrió fuera de la habitación.

Yo solo cerré mis ojos y me quede ahí abajo, puede escuchar a los bandidos gritando y mi hermano discutiendo con ellos, yo solo podía llamar a mí hermano en mis pensamientos.

Entonces oigo el sonido de mi hermano dando un leve grito, y abro los ojos mirando como el cuerpo de mi hermano cae muerto frente a la cama, sus ojos sin vida me miran fijamente.

Y entonces despierto.

 **Fin de punto de vista**

Kanu se despertó, otra vez por culpa de esa pesadilla, sin embargo lo que vio ante ella la sorprendió aún más. Frente a ella estaba Ryuken abrazándola otra vez contra su pecho, ella trato de salir del abrazo pero solo termino despertándolo.

-"Tranquila Kanu-san, solo fue una pesadilla todo esta bien" le dijo él.

Ella se calmo, dejando que el calor natural del cuerpo de Ryu la envuelva, y lentamente ella lo abrazo de la cintura. Se sentía a salvo junto a él, era extraño pero agradable.

-"Ryuken-dono….yo…." ella trato de hablar.

-"Llámame Ryu. Kanu-san tú también perdiste a tú familia ¿no?" pregunto Ryu.

-"Si, fue hace mucho tiempo, aún tengo pesadillas con ese día" le confesó ella.

-"Entonces no te dejare, siempre te abrazare cuando vayamos a dormir, así no tendrás más miedos al dormir" el dijo mientras abrazaba.

Kanu solo se ruborizo levemente y sonrió mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-"Aisha" dijo de repente ella.

-"¿Uuummm?" dijo él.

-"Es mi Mana, un nombre que uno solo comparte con quienes más confía, por favor llámame Aisha" explico ella.

-"Esta bien, buenas noches Aisha"

-"Buenas noches, Ryu-san"

Con eso último ambos se durmieron juntos, Aisha no volvió a tener pesadillas esa noche.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Vemos que Ryu y Aisha están ayudando en la cocina, Ryu esta ayudando a lavar los platos mientras que Aisha está mostrando sus "habilidades" de cocina, lanzando un rábano al aire y con un cuchillo en su mano derecha dio varios cortes hacia arriba. Cuando el rabano callo después de unos segundo se partió en varios rectángulos bien finos, Ryuken se soprendio un poco pero le pareció raro que tenga que hacer eso cada vez que cortaba.

-"Es asombroso ¿pero no puedes cortarlo normalmente?" pregunto la dueña.

-"Es que no he hecho muchas comidas en condiciones normales, no puedo evitarlo" dijo un poco apenada ella.

-"Bueno, no importa. Cuando termines tú y tu amigo, corten la leña y limpien el local. Ya de paso pueden limpiar el granero, y después vayan a las montañas a cortar algo de pasto" dijo mientras entraba al comedor a poner las mesas.

Aisha estaba agobiada por todo lo que dijo la señora, pero se calmo cuando Ryu le puso su mano en el hombro y le dio una sonrisa.

-"Trabajan mucho aquí ¿no crees Ryu-san?" comento ella.

-"Todo trabajo es arduo, no importa de que sea, por lo que no hay escusa para no hacerlo. De echo este se vuelvo más divertido hacerlo con alguien a tú lado, vamos yo te ayudo" dijo él tomándola de la mano.

Después de terminar en el local, fueron a la montaña a cortar pasto. Regresando a la aldea Ryuken y Aisha llevaban el pasto cargado en la espalda, repasando todo se alegraron de que terminaron todo, a menos que la señora les de algo más.

Pasando cerca de lo que creían era la casa del jefe, vieron unos cuantos aldeanos reunidos en la entrada, y más adentro habían guardias armados en gran número. Algo de esto no le agradaba a Ryu, decidío acercarse un poco para ver que pasaba, Kanu lo siguió para preguntar.

-"Escuchen, aunque sea solo una niña, es una escandalosa y astuta. ¡No la subestimes!" decía enfadado un hombre de pinta noble.

Ryu lo escucho y entendió que es lo que pasaba, ese estúpido iba a mandar a apresar a la pequeña Lin Lin.

-"¿Ocurrió algo?" pregunto Kanu a una mujer a su lado derecho.

-"Parece que el jefe va a enviar a oficiales a arrestar a Lin Lin inmediatamente" respondió la mujer.

-"¿Oficales?...por una simple niña es demasiado" dijo Kanu.

-"Parece que el jefe se molesto por las pintadas del otro día, y ya no piensa tolerar más" seguía diciendo la mujer.

-"Pero los oficiales tienen miedo de los bandidos reales y se comportan siempre como cobardes" dijo una anciana que se unió a la conversación.

-"Me pregunto que le harán cuando la arresten" le dijo la mujer a la anciana.

-"No creo que la maten, pero seguro la azotaran" dijo la anciana.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que Ryu se decidiera a detener esto, Kanu lo siguió algo preocupada por lo que podría pasar.

-"Parece que al jefe de esta aldea le gusta desperdiciar su tiempo en tonterías, que estupidez" dijo Ryu entre los soldados.

-"¿Quién rayos eres tú?" dijo enojado el jefe.

-"Eso no es de importancia, pensar que enviaras oficiales por una niña, tanto le tienes miedo" dijo burlándose del jefe.

-"¿Quién dijo que tengo miedo?" respondió irritado el jefe.

-"Deberías, yo soy guerrero y pude ver fácilmente que esa niña tiene fuerza y habilidad más que suficiente para acabar con tus oficiales" dijo Ryu.

-"Si claro, es solo una niña" respondió el jefe.

-"Oh entonces ¿Por qué mandas a los oficiales que deberían proteger la aldea a arrestar a una simple niña?" pregunto Ryu.

Esto dejo al jefe sin palabras, de repente las personas cerca del lugar comenzaron a protestar dándole la razón a Ryu, quejándose de que el jefe no hacia un buen trabajo y desperdiciaba a los soldados que debían proteger la aldea. Aisha solo se quedo a su lado sin saber qué hacer.

-"¡Suficiente! Si tanto crees que puedes hacerlo mejor, ¡Tú traerás a la niña!" dijo el jefe tratando de salvar la situación.

-"Perfecto, pero no la traeré para que le hagas daño, hare que se disculpe y nada más, ¿Esta claro?" dijo Ryu.

-"Claro que-"el jefe no termino pues una corriente de aire que paso cerca de su cabeza y el sonido de roca siendo aplastada por algo lo detuvo.

Mirando detrás de él se asusto de ver la silueta con la imagen de un puño en la pared a su derecha, volteando a ver a Ryu, lo encontró frente de él con una mirada seria y enojada.

-"¿Eh quedado claro?" dijo Ryu.

-"¡H-h-h-h-h-h-hai!" dijo rápidamente el jefe.

Dicho esto Ryu regreso al lado de Kanu, ella tenía la boca abierta, ella no lo vio atacar en ningún momento, la velocidad fue abrumadora.

-"Me acompañas Aisha-san, iremos en busca de Lin Lin" dijo casualmente Ryu con una sonrisa.

Por un momento miro en dirección a uno de los arbustos de la casa del jefe, viendo a un niño salir corriendo de este, le hizo sonreír aún más.

-"Ano…Ryu-san, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste hace un momento?" pregunto ella.

-"¿Eso? No fue nada" dijo el sin darle importancia.

Justo cuando se iban a ir, uno de los oficiales pareció reconocer a Aisha.

-"¡Espera no me digas que tú eres la famosa cazadora de bandidos, que se dice tiene un gran belleza!" dijo sorprendido el oficial.

-"B-b-bueno no es para tanto….." decía algo apenada y ruborizada Kanu.

-"Eh, yo también oí el rumor, pero al parecer exageraron sobre la de muy hermosa" dijo decepcionado el jefe.

Esto causo que Kanu apretara su arma con gran fuerza por enojo, sin embargo todos se congelaron de miedo cuando sintieron una fría sensación recorrerles la espalda, todos miraron en la dirección del origen. Ryuken tenía un aura oscura rodeándolo mientras lanzaba una mirada de muerte al jefe, el cual se escondió detrás de su oficial.

-"La próxima vez que te atrevas a poner en duda la belleza de mi amiga, el próximo puñetazo que lance, ira a tú cara" le dijo Ryu con una voz fría.

Después tomo la mano de Aisha y se fue a dejar lo que llevaban en su espalda, y partieron en dirección a las montañas a buscar a Lin Lin.

Durante el camino, Aisha estaba muy callada, pensando que se había enojado con el trato de hablarle.

-"Me disculpo si te ofendí Kanu, tal vez no-"empezó él.

-"N-n-n-no….está bien…..es solo que nadie me había defendido así, y no sabía que decir" dijo ella muy tímida.

-"Que alivio, pensé que te habías enojado conmigo. Bueno, sigamos el camino seguro llegaremos con Lin Lin rápido" dijo volviendo su atención al camino.

Siguieron caminando por un rato, llegaron a un solitario árbol de Criptomeria que según les dijeron, debían seguir el camino de la izquierda para llegar con la niña.

Pasando cerca de otro árbol, Ryu solo miro hacia este y hablo.

-"Se que estas ahí niño, puedes salir" anuncio Ryu sorprendiendo a Kanu….y al muchacho en el árbol.

-"¡¿Como supiste que estaba aquí?!" pregunto el niño que sostenía una de las piedras que llevaba en el cesto que tenia, listo para atacar.

-"Me di cuenta de ti desde que estabas en escondido en el arbusto de la casa del magistrado espiando la conversación" le repondio Ryu, -"No debes preocuparte no vamos a hacerle nada a tu jefe".

-"¡Como si te fuera a creer, no dejare que atrapes a nuestra jefa!" dijo el niño y comenzó a tirar las piedras.

Kanu uso su Guando para defenderse, y Ryu solo atrapaba las rocas sin ningún problema. Teniendo suficiente de juegos, Kanu corrió en dirección al árbol y cortó el tronco haciendo que el árbol caiga, atrapando al niño con la punta de su arma por el cuello de su ropa antes de que tocara el piso.

-"Hhaahh estoy a salvo" suspiro el niño de alivio.

-"Oh….yo no lo creo" dijo Kanu con una malvada sonrisa, haciendo temblar de miedo al niño.

Dándole un castigo al niño, el cual grito al punto en que se escucho por toda la montaña.

Siguiendo su camino Ryu y Kanu seguían avanzando mientras que el niño lo seguía a hurtadillas, dándose la vuelta Kanu lo miro a lo que este se escondió en las rocas sacándole un suspiro a la chica, de repente escucharon ruido en los arbustos del lado izquierdo, de donde salieron el chico gordo, la chica mayor y su hermanita, la otra chica más.

-"¡Eh, tía fea!" "¡Vieja!" comenzaron a burlarse de Kanu, mientras Ryu solo sacudía cabeza, divertido por el intento de los niños de provocarla.

-"¡¿Q-quien es una vieja?! ¡¿Quién…?!" Kanu comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de una cama de ojos superpuestas, sin duda era una trampa.

-"Ya veo una trampa. Lo felicitaría por ser uno sniños tan listos…. ¡pero no me llamarían Kan Unchou si cayera en un truco tan sencillo!" anuncio saltando, pirueta y todo, al otro lado de la "trampa".

-"Ahora prepar-"dijo al caer frente de ellos, -"Ano….Aisha-san, esa cama de hojas era un distractor, la verdadera trampa esta donde estas pisando" le dijo Ryu.

De inmediato el suelo cedió, y Kan Unchou cayó en la trampa.

-"¡Ah cayo!¡cayo!" "¡Que estúpida!" "¡Se lo trago!" se mofaban los niños, mientras Ryu trataba de contener una risilla.

-"Kan Unchou, este es el mayor fracaso de tú vida" decía Aisha de espaldas en el hoyo.

-"¿Ahora qué hacemos" "La enterramos" "¡Primero la orinamos y luego la enterramos!" decían animados, pero por supuesto que esos comentarios solo hizo que ella saliera rápido del hoyo.

-"Y ahí va el castigo" decía Ryu mientras observaba como Kanu les impartía justo castigo a los niños.

Después de calmar a Kanu y dejar de castigar a los niños, todos se reunieron, los pequeños se sobaban los coscorrones.

-"La jefa no perderá contra ninguno de los dos" dijo el primero que los ataco.

-"No sé de que estás hablando, me oíste cuando hablaba con esa bolsa de grasa que tienen de jefe de aldea ¿no?, no voy a hacerle adño a tú jefa solo vamos a hablar" dijo Ryu un poco molesto.

-"Como dijo Ryu, no le haremos nada malo, ahora regresen al pueblo" finalizo Kanu.

Los niños se miraron los unos a los otros aún inseguros de creerles, pero tampoco podrian hacer nada más.

-"¿En serio?" "¿Si nos vamos al pueblo no entregaran a la jefa a los oficiales?" preguntaron por última vez.

Ryu se poso en una rodilla y sobo con cariño la cabeza de la más pequeña, la cual se sorprendio de que el dolor del castigo desaparecio despues de que la acaricio, dando les una mirada seria asintio con la cabeza.

-"No se precupen, ella estara bien, así pondran seguir jugando juntos" dijo él.

-"Regresemos" "Pues sí" los niños se levantaron y se fueron en dirección al pueblo, pero antes.

-"¡Tia! ¡fea! ¡vieja! ¡La jefa te dara una paliza!" grataron a coro los niños y se fueron corriendo.

Kanu solo pudo molestarse sin hacer nada, Ryu dio una pequeña risilla.

-"Supongo que al final, ellos rieron al último" comento Ryu.

-"Bueno, en comparación a ellos puede que sea vieja pero…." Dijo Kanu.

-"No, eso no tiene nada que ver" respondio Ryu.

Siguiendo su camino, llegaron al pie de la montaña, donde habia suficiente espacio para luchar. En la cima frente a su fuerte, estaba la pequeña pelirroja esperandolos y en su mano derecha una gran lanza con punta como lengua de serpiente, el arma en si era más grande que la niña y por su agarre ella sabia usarla bien.

-"Tú eres Lin Lin ¿no?" pregunto Kanu primero.

-"Lin Lin es mi mana, solo permito que mis amigos, ¡Ni tú ni tu amigo tienen derecho a llamarme así!" dijo molesta Lin Lin.

-"Oh ya veo, en ese caso ¿podiras presentarte?" respondio Ryu.

-"Mi nombre es Chouhi, ni nombre de cortesia es Yokutoku ¡ider de los bandidos de Lin Lin, nombre que podria hacer llorar a un bebe dormmido!" dijo mientras ondeaba su lanza sin ningún esfuerzo de un lado al otro.

Otra gran sorpresa para Ryu, aunque ciertamente iba de acuerdo a la actidu infantil de Zhang fei, otro personaje historico que era una mujer y para colmo una niña de tal vez 15 o menos.

-"¡Pues ya enviamos a tus bandidos al pueblo!" dijo Kanu.

Chouhi bajo rapidamente de su fuerte salto entre las piedras de la montaña, apuntando con a Kanu con su lanza.

-"¡¿Qué le has hecho a mis amigos?!" pregunto Chouhi.

-"La verdad solo les dio un castigo por mofarse de ella, nada más" dijo Ryu esperando evitar una pelea.

-"¡Malditos! ¡Vengare a mis amigos y les hare pagar por ello diez veces!" dijo Chouhi lista para pelear.

-"Parece que no escucharas, entonces hare que escuches con tú cuerpo ¡Vamos!" respondio Kanu.

-"No hubiera pasado esto si no la hubieras provocado" comento Ryu viendolas listas para pelear.

Chouhi se lanzo primero y Kanu bloqueaba sus golpes, siguieron así intercambiando golpes, Chouhi dío una barra con su lanza y Kanu la bloqueo, pero no pudo evitar ser mandada a volar una buena distancia por la fuerza del ataque.

Callendo de pie afortunadamente, Kanu pudo recomponerse pero aún sentia su arma vibrar por la fuerza del golpe.

-' _Es pesado, en cuestión de fuerza estoy en desventaja ¿eh?'_ avanzando contra Chouhi, siguieron peleando, esta vez tratando de usar más su habilidad y esquivando la mayoria de los ataques

Asi continuaron peleando, mientras Ryu observaba, ya era tarde y aún seguian luchando.

-"Eres muy persistente" comento Kanu.

-"Lo mismo digo ¡Pero todavia no me has visto pelear enserio!" respondio Chouhi.

Las saltaron e intercambiaron golpes en el aire, cayendo al suelo volviero a reanudar su pelea. El sol se oculto completamente y aún seguian peleando, Kanu dio un salto encima de Chouhi quedando de espaldas, Chouhi dio otro barrido de derecha a izquierda para darle en la espalda a Kanu, pero ella logro poner su arma para interceptarlo.

Ambas jadeaban de cansancio, pero entonces Chouhi empujo con fuerza mientras Kanu aguantaba. Viendo que era suficiente, Ryu se movio rapido entre las dos y alejo a Chouhi un poco, ayudando a Kanu a levantarse le dijo que la esperara cerca de las rocas.

Chouhi uso la misma barra que lanzo a Kanu en Ryu, pero el solo atrapo el filo de la lanza de Chouhi entre su indicé y medio, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas. Chouhi trataba de liberar su lanza pero el agarre era muy fuerte.

-"Ya es suficiente, no hay razón para seguir peleando, ambas estan cansadas. Ademas solo vinimos a hablar contigo" dijo Ryu liberando su agarre.

-"¡Yo no quiero hablar nada contigo o ella!" dijjo preparandose para otro golpe.

-"¡No!...ya fue suficiente Chouhi-san, vinimos para que te disculparas con el jefe por las travesuras que hiciste, aunque solo lo hayas echo para llamar la atención, pues tú te sientes sola ¿Noes así?" dijo Ryu mirandola a los ojos.

Chouhi se paralizo, ella siempre se ponia triste cuando le recordaban eso.

-"Se que te duele, a todos nos duele cuando en tendemos lo que significa verdaderamente estar solo" continuo Ryu.

-"¡E-e-e-eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo! ¡no me importa estar sola!" grito Chouhi.

-"¡Mientes! Deja de mentirte a ti misma, si sigues con eso pondras en peligro tu vida, aunque sea solo una sensación la soledad puede causarle la muerte a una persona. Y tú no mereces acabar así, tus padres y tu buelo no querrian eso" dijo Ryu.

-"HHYYAAA" sin pensarlo dos veces Chouhi lanzo un golpe de arriba abajo a Ryu para darle en la cabeza.

-"¡WAATAA!" grito Ryu dandole un puñetazo a la lanza.

El impacto de su puño con el metal hizo que la lanza saliera volando de las manos de Chouhi, clavandose en la pared de la montaña profunda y firmemente, dejando a Chouhi sorprendida y Kanu tambien.

Ryu se acerco a Chouhi, quien solo le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, mientras que Kanu era una cabeza menor que él. Arrodillandose frente a la niña, abrio los brazos y abrazo a la pequeña contra su pecho, lo cual sorprendio a la pequeña Chouhi.

-"Ya no tienes que seguir aguantando, liberate de tú dolor y desahogate" con esas ultimas palabras la niña comenzo a llorar en su pecho abrazandose fuertemente a él.

Kanu vio la conmovedora escena, con una pequeña lagrima saliendole por el ojo, la cual limpio rapidamente.

Una vez calmada Chouhi, los tres hablaron un rato acerca de lo que tenían que hacer, en especial de hacer que Chouhi fuera a pedir disculpas por sus travesuras. Siendo ya de noche, Kanu pensó que era hora de regresar a al restaurante de la señora.

-"Ryu-san creo que es hora de volver a la aldea" dijo Kanu

-"¡E-e-e-espera! El camino por la montaña sería peligroso especialmente por la noche, mejor quédense en mi casa por esta noche" dijo rápidamente Chouhi.

-"Yo ya estoy acostumbrada y tambien Ryu-san lo esta, no te preocupes, vamos Ryu-san" dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida.

Ryu sacudió la cabeza, mirando a la pequeña niña, que tenía un expresión expectante. Se arrodillo y acaricio tiernamente su cabello.

-"Bueno, es de mala educación rechazar hospitalidad en especial del dueño de la casa, quedémonos hasta mañana Aisha-san no hay ningún problema ¿verdad?" dijo Ryu, alegrando a Chouhi con su decisión.

-"B-b-b-b-b-bueno, si usted lo dice…." Dijo volviendo al lado de los otros dos.

Dentro de la cabaña, Chouhi preparo un baño caliente para Kanu, mientras que Ryuken se sentó para descansar en el suelo, aunque claro el no estaba cansado. Mientras Kanu disfrutaba de su baño, Ryu y Chouhi hablaban un poco.

-"Me alegra que se quedaran" dijo feliz Chouhi.

-"Ya lo creo, no está mal, es simple pero cómodo" dijo Ryu.

-"creo que deberías unirte a Kanu en el baño" le recomendó Ryu a Chouhi.

La niña hizo lo que él dijo, Ryu se quedo a solas así que decidió meditar un poco, era mejor que escuchar a las dos hablar acerca de la gran delantera de Kanu.

Después de terminar de bañarse las chicas salieron, por supuesto con toallas envueltas a sus cuerpos, aunque como eran pequeñas en caso de Kanu era pequeña a las justas cubriendo su gran busto y mostrando sus hermosas piernas. Debido a su entrenamiento Ryu tenía un gran auto-control, pero no podía negar la gran belleza de Aisha.

-"Ya terminamos Oni-chan, ya puedes entrar, aunque hubiera sido mejor si te bañabas con nosotras" dijo Chouhi inocentemente.

-"¡Claro que no!" dijo Kanu con las mejillas rojas de solo pensar a Ryu junto con ellas en la bañera.

-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Mi papá y mi abuelo solian bañarse conmigo" dijo Chouhi.

-"Jajajajajaja Chouhi, es muy diferente bañarse con un familiar que con un conocido, bueno voy entrando" dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta, mostrando sus tonificados brazos, y después su polo rojo.

Kanu pudo ver su bien tonificado cuerpo sin rastro alguno de grasa acumulada en lonjas, se quedo mirándolo con una cara embobada y un poco de baba saliéndole por la comisura, lo cual confundió a Chouhi. Cuando Ryu se metió al baño, ella despertó del trance y de inmediato busco una bata de dormir para vestirse, lamentablemente era también pequeña.

Ryu salió del baño solo con sus bóxers puestos, con su pantalón doblado en su brazo, viendo a Aisha vestida con una bata color naranja y a Lin Lin con una bata blanca muy grande para ella. Lin Lin le paso un pantalón de tela para dormir junto con una camisa de tela, lamentablemente el pecho de Ryu era muy amplio para poder cerrar la camisa.

A Ryu no le importo diciendo que usualmente el duerme con la parte superior desnuda, terminando de vestirse se fueron a dormir, con Ryu entre Kanu y Chouhi.

-"Hace mucho que no duermo hacía con alguien más, es como volver a dormir con mis padres" dijo tímidamente la niña.

Ryu sonrió ante esto, lamentablemente Kanu no lo tomo tambien.

-"¡N-n-n-no digas tonterías! ¡Todavia no tengo edad para tener una hija como tú! Cuando mucho parezco tu hermana mayor" dijo exaltada Kanu.

-"Con que hermana ¿eh?" dijo Ryu divertido ante tal ironía.

-"Además todavía no he hecho nada por lo que pueda tener un hijo….." comento finalmente Aisha.

-"Si es así ¿me dejarías llamarte Onee-chan?" pregunto animada Lin Lin, Ryu por otra parte sabia a donde llevaba esto.

-"B-bueno, si" dijo Aisha sin darse cuenta.

-"¡Bien entonces a partir de hoy serás mi hermana mayor!" anuncio la niña.

-"E-espera no me refería a eso…." Dijo Kanu tratando de disuadirla.

-"¿No se puede?" dijo con ojos llorosos la niña.

-"Kanu, no puedes retractarte tan rápido de algo como esto, una promesa de hermandad es algo serio. No te preocupes yo también formare parte esto, sería un honor para mí" dijo Ryu alentando a Aisha.

-"B-b-bueno, no es que no pueda…." Dijo Kanu finalmente, y de inmediato Lin Lin la abrazo.

-"¡Viva! ¡Tengo un hermano y hermana mayor! Ahora…ahora ya no volveré a sentir me sola en las noches" decía con los ojos cerrados sonriendo.

-"Muy bien, seré tu hermana mayor. En ese caso ¿te unirías a nuestro viaje para cambiar este mundo?" le pregunto Aisha.

-"Creo que más bien, es un viaje para encontrar una forma de cambiar el mundo Aisha-san" corrigió Ryu.

-"Oh, si tienes razón, ¿Qué dices quieres venir?" dijo Aisha a Lin Lin.

-"¡Por supuesto!" dijo con gran determinación.

Así empezó el camino para la hermandad de Ryu, Kanu y Chouhi. Pero lamentablemente en la mañana algo sucedería en la aldea, que pondría a prueba la confianza de las dos chicas en el joven.

 **No muy lejos de la aldea**

Avanzando cautelosamente un grupo de 80 bandidos liderados por un desquiciado asesino, se acercaban a la aldea con malas intenciones, decidiendo atacar en la mañana para saquear o tomar control de la aldea.

Solo tenía que ser pacientes, después del todo los números les favorecían, seria fácil lograr su cometido. No tenían ni idea de lo equivocados que estaban, y que se dirigían a una muerte dolorosa y segura.

 **En la cabaña, ya de mañana**

Ya de mañana, la hermandad de tres se prepararon para ir a la aldea, pues Lin Lin aún tenía que disculparse con el jefe. Ryuken estaba arreglando unas cosas (quería visitar la tumba del abuelo de Chouhi) así que les dijo a sus hermanas que se adelantaran, las dos chicas fueron en dirección a la aldea, pero cuando estuvieron ya cerca de la salida del bosque escucharon gritos de pánico.

Las dos entraron a la aldea y encontraron a oficiales y aldeanos defendiéndose de bandidos, sin ninguna duda las dos se unieron a los demás para enfrentar a los bandidos, logrando acabar con 6 de ellos, las personas que salvaron les dijeron que el líder del grupo junto a dos subordinados tenían de rehén a unos niños y al jefe. Chouhi temió lo peor y salió en busca de sus amigos, Kanu la siguió, cuando llegaron a la casa del jefe, los peores miedos de Chouhi se hicieron realidad. Junto al jefe estaban su grupo de bandidos, todos rehenes y los padres de estos preocupados.

-"¡Hey! ¡suelta a mis amigos!" grito furiosa Chouhi.

-"¡Jajajajajajajajaja! Ahora hasta una mocosa hace el trabajo de soldado, este país esta jodido" decía el líder con una sonrisa torcida.

-"¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!" dijo Kanu mientras se ponía en guardia.

-"Jejejeje…solo pasamos para llevarnos lo que queramos, pero ahora bien, no suena mal que me adueñe de esta aldea. Solo debo matar a esta bola de grasa, y listo" dijo mientras ponía la hoja de una espada que tenia en el cuello del jefe.

-"¡N-n-no e-e-espera! Te puedo dar otra cosa" decía desesperado el jefe.

-"¡Callate! Este pueblo vale más que tú y eso es decir mucho. En cuanto a ustedes dos, que tal si bajan sus armas, a menos que quieran que matemos a uno de esos niños" dijo el líder, a lo que sus subordinados acercaron dagas a los rostros de los niños.

-"Esperen, no hagan nada…..está bien, pero suéltalos primero" dijo Kanu resignada.

-"Tu no puedes exigirme nada, si me parece los dejare ir, o tal vez decida llevarmelos si se te ocurre hacer algo estúpido" dijo el lider divertido por la mueca de enojo de Kanu.

De repente más bandidos llegaron, estando del lado del lider, no habia mucho que Kanu y Chouhi pudieran hacer. Contando al lider y sus dos subordinados eran 75, al parecer fueron 81 antes, pero 6 de ellos estan muertos ya.

-"¡Hey lider! Encontramos los cadaveres de 6 compañeros en una de las calles de la aldea" aviso uno de los bandidos al lider.

-"Eh, quien lo diria, bueno tenemos derecho a cobrarnos las vidas de seis personas de la aldea como pago. Tal vez los niños sea un buen ejemplo para eso" dijo el lider.

Todos se asustaron ante lo que dijo, entonces el lider se le ocurrio una idea, pateando al jefe al centro justo en medio de los dos grupos.

-"Hagamos esto entonces. Si uno de ustedes tiene agallas, que venga aquí, solo debe matar a su jefe de aldea y entonces liberaremos a los niños y nos iremos. Si no lo hacen los mataremos y tambien a ustedes, simple ¿no?" dijo con la misma sonrisa torcida.

Los aldeanos no sabian que hacer, ninguno tenia el valor para hacerlo, aún si el jefe de aldea era un pedante a veces. Kanu apreto los dientes en frustración y Chouhi tambien, ellas no sabian que hacer tampoco.

-"¿Qué pasa? si no se apuran los mataremos, rapido decidan quien lo hara, o acaso deberia madar a uno de los niños a hacerlo ¿eh?" decia el lider.

Justo cuando Kanu iba a tragarse su orgullo y levantar la mano, alguien más lo hizo llamando la atención de los bandidos.

-"Aquí, yo lo hago" era Ryu quien habia llegado recien, con una expresión seria en el rostro, sin embargo alguien observador facilmente se hubiera dado cuenta de la furia silenciosa presente en sus ojos.

-"¡Oh! Parece que aparecio un heroe" como los bandidos no lo habian visto no tenian idea de quien era y lo confundieron con otro aldeano.

-"Perfecto, toma esta espada y hazlo" le dijo uno de los bandidos acercandose a él y entregandole una.

Con todos mirandolo, tomo la espada, pero comenzo a irse por otro lado como si no supiera donde estaba el jefe.

-"¿Por donde?" dijo sin dejar su semblante serio.

-"¿Qué erees ciego? ¡Por ahí idiota!" dijo empujandolo por la espalda.

Entonces Ryuken alzo la espada hasta sus espalda, incrustandola en la cabeza del bandido que lo empujo, soltandola l dejo clavada en su cabeza, kuego comenzo a caminar en idrección de los otros bandidos.

-"¡Imbecil a mí…! *Thud*" cayo muerto el bandido.

Todos se asustaron ante la hozada acción del joven, Kanu y Chouhi no sabian que decir, viendo como Ryu caminaba tranquilo en dirección a los otros bandidos. Por otro lado algunos de los bandidos se sorprendieron, y el lider tambien.

-"¿Qué estan esperando? ¡Vayan por él!" les ordeno a todos los demas, menos a los que agarraban a los niños,

Todos los 81 bandidos restantes corrieron con espadas y dagas para acabar con Ryu, Kanu iba llamarlo pero se detuvo cuando vio que el levanto su mano derecha con su dedo indice estirado, y a gran velocidad corrio en dirección del grupo que lo atacaba.

Con gran rapidez, lanzo golpes al rostro y otras partes del cuerpo de cada bandido, tan rapido que parecian cien brazos. Tan rapido como empezo, Ryu estaba al otro lado del grupo de bandidos, los cuales estaban estáticos de pie.

Él siguio caminando, hasta que los dos subordinados que sostenian a los niños se pusieron frente a él, deteniendolo, siendo un poco más altos que él lo miraron hacia abajo.

-"¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tú problema?" "¿Quieres morir?" le decia a modo de burla.

-"¿Qué pasa te- *GGAAGGH*" no terminaron los dos.

-"¡ATA!" grito Ryu, levantando su pierna izquierda y pateandoles en la cara a los dos, la impresión del golpe provoco que soltaron a los niños.

-"Vayan con los demas…" les dijo Ryu, de inmediato los niños corrieron mientras jalaban a la chica mayor pues su hermanita estaba atrapada por el lider.

Los dos que recibieron la patada estaban sosteniedose la cara de dolor, entonces Ryu dio un gran salto encima de los dos, cayendo de pie detrás de ellos y continuo caminando hacia el lider. Entonces los dos bandidos se voltearon furiosos a gritarle.

-"¡Maldito que crees….!" No termino tampoco.

Fue en este momento que mostro lo que pasaba. Cuando de repente los cuerpos del gran grupo de bandidos comenzaron a inflarce y deformarse grotescamente, hasta que explotaron liberando sangre y visceras. Los otros dos bandidos tambien, con sus cabezas inflandose y deformandose hasta que tambien explotaron.

La macabra escena de muerte dejo a todos los aldeanos expectadores, al jefe, a los niños, y a Kanu y Chouhi sin habla. No podian creer lo que habia visto, era terrorifico.

Kanu por otra parte, no podia creer esto, ella vio cada golpe pero solo eran golpes de artes marciales. Y ella no conocia ningúno capaz de hacer esto al cuerpo de su adversario, era un aterrador poder. Chouhi tampoco sabia que decir, esto era muy aterrador pero increible.

El lider espero a que el chico estuviera frente a él, con la niña aún en su poder, la cual estaba tan asustada que tenia los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo. Una vez en frente ambos se observaron, con el lider siendo una cabeza mayor que Ryu, con pelo café desordenado y ojos rojos llenos de locura, vistiendo pantalones semi rotos con sandalias y un chaleco con hombreras, en su cintura llevaba una espada mediana.

-"¡Eh! ¡Que pasa! ¿tienes algo que decir?" le dijo arrogantemente.

-"Suelta a esa niña, ahora" dijo Ryu con voz fria.

-"¿Por que no mejor me oblig- *UUUGGGGHHHH*"

-"¡ATA!" grito Ryu dandole un puñetazo al pecho.

El bandido lanzo a la chica al aire como por acto reflejo, entonces Ryu continuo, comenzando a soltar una andanada de puñetazos a gran velocidad en todo su cuerpo. Todos veia con la boca abierta tal proeza, era como si tuviera cien brazos. Ryu termino su ataque con un puñetazo al rostro, empujando al lider unos metros hacia atrás, luego recibio a la niña que caia en sus brazos y dandose la vuelto camino en dirección de los aldeanos y sus amigas.

-"Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken" murmuro en voz baja Ryu.

El lider se incorporo y saco su espada de la funda, caminando en dirección de Ryu.

-"¿Eso es todo? ¿No se que truco usaste con los otros? Pero ahora vas a-" dijo el lider pero fue interrumpido.

-"Tu ya estas muerto" declaro Ryu sombriamente mirandolo por encima del hombro, luego siguio su camino.

-"¿Qué?" dijo el lider sin entender hasta que comenzo a sentir un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Al igual que los demas, el cuerpo del lider comenzo a deformarse e inflarse hasta explotar. Ryu siguio avanzando con la niña en brazos, la cual se abarzaba a su pecho mientras soltaba lagrimas, mirando al frente pudo ver las miradas de terror de todos en especial de Kanu y Chouhi.

Deteniendose frente al grupo se arrodillosobre su rodilla derecha y bajo a la pequeña, esta lo miro un rato y él le sonrio.

-"Ya paso todo, ve con tus padres" dijo él, y la niña lo abrazo un rato y luego se reunio con su hermana y sus padres.

No teniendo más razones para quedarse, Ryu camino de frente pasando al grupo, incluyendo a Kanu y Chouhi, en dirección ala salida del pueblo. Sin voltear la vista atrás, siguio caminando, pero una voz lo detuvo antes de que llegara a pasar la puerta.

-"Espere señor" dandose la vuelta, vio que eran los padres de las hermanas.

-"Muchas gracias por salvar a nuestra hija"

Ryu solo sonrio y les hizo una reverencia, luego siguio su camino saliendo de la aldea.

 **Por el camino de la montaña, cerca la guarida Lin Lin**

Ryu siguio el camino cerca de la montañ en silencio, viendo sus alrededores, pero entonces escucho a alguien llamandolo por detrás.

-"¡Oy! ¡Ryu-niichan!" era Chouhi seguida de Kanu que corria para alcanzarlo, esto lo sorprendio.

-"Ryu-san, por favor esperenos, ¿se olvido que Chouhi tenia que disculparse con el jefe de la aldea?" dijo Kanu al lograr alcanzarlo junto Chouhi.

-"Pense que despues de lo que vieron, no querria viajar conmigo" dijo honestamente él.

-"…B-b-b-bueno, si nos sorprendio, pero usted no hizo nada malo. Peleo para proteger a la aldea" dijo Kanu mirandolo a los ojos sin ninguna duda en ellos.

-"¡Así es! Me sorprendí mucho, Onii-chan es muy fuerte" añadio Chouhi.

Ryu se alegro de oir eso, tal parece que se preocupo demasiado, sin duda son grandes amigos.

-"Bueno, en es caso continuemos con nuestro viaje" dijo Ryu.

-"¡Onii-chan! ¿podemos pasar por el camino cerca de la montaña, para ver mi cabaña?" pregunto Chouhi.

-"Claro, no hay problema" respondio Ryu.

Caminando por el caminoa a la derecha de la montaña donde estaba la casa de Lin Lin, Ryu vio a los lados como buscando algo.

-"¿Pasa algo Ryu-san?" pergunto Aisha.

-"¿Me preguntaba si los amigos de Lin Lin se despedirian de ella o ya se despidieron en la aldea?" del respondio.

-"No, todavia no, por eso pasamos por aquí. No solo se despediran de mí" dijo Chouhi.

Intrigando a Ryu con la repuesta, las dos chicas apuntaron a la izquierda, Ryu pudo ver a lo lejos a los niños subidos al techo de la cabaña. Ondeando la bandera de su grupo mientras gritaban despidiendose.

-"¡Jefa, supera el entrenamiento de guerrero y hazte más fuerte¡" "¡Estaremos esperando tú regreso!" gritaban los niños, "¡Señor del puño, muchas gracias por rescatarnos" "¡Por favor, regreso cuando quiera!".

Lin Lin estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción, Ryu por otro lado….dejo caer sus lagrimas, lleno de felicidad y agardecimiento por est gesto tan líndo.

-"A pasado buen tiempo desde la última vez que llore. ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!" decia Ryu mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-"Chico…." Decia Chouhi a punto de llorar.

-"No llores, no dejes que tú rostro triste sea lo último que recuerden de ti, las personas suelen recordar la cara de uno cuando se marchan hasta que se vuelvan a ver" dijo Kanu a Chouhi.

-"¡No estoy llorando!"

-"Entonces despidete de ellos con una sonrisa"

Limpiandose las lagrimas, Chouhi dio una gran sonrisa.

-"¡Chicos, volvere pronto!"

Se despidio de sus amigos, y continuo su viaje junto a sus dos nuevos hermanos. El viaje de estos tres apenas comenzaba, a finales del Siglo II D.C. hay personas con grandes ambiciones, acumulando poder para lograrlo.

Hay personas que trabajan en artes militares y literarias, probando sus propias fuerzas. Quienes tienen a alguien a quien quieren proteger, y deseos estan conectados atados por el hilo del destino, que los conecta a todos.

Ahora alguien más se ha unido, alguien porta el puño del dios de la muerte, que repartira justo castigo a aquellos que solo busquen hacer sufrir a los inocentes. Él traera un futuro brillante con su fuerza y su puño que puede partir el cielo y la tierra, este es el comienzo de su aventura en esta época. El sucesor número 60 del arte marcial definitivo Hokuto Shinken, su aventura continuara.

 **¡Listo acabe!**

 **Aunque al final tendre que continuarlo, lo cual si hare. Hhhhaaaahhhhh más trabajo bueno a veces uno le gusta, el problema es que ya empecé clases y no voy a poder actualizar las demas historias muy seguido.**

 **Los cursos que llevo son bien exigentes y estare con menos tiempo para escribir, y esto si puedo aprovechar el viernes y sabado para hacerlo, pero como la mayoria de los capítulos me saldran largos estare avanzando lento.**

 **Bueno, no importa ademas si a mi o a ustedes no nos gustara escribir historias, terminariamos dejandolas inconclusas. Yo tratare de evitar eso.**

 **Este es el primer capítulo de este crossover, y espero que alguien más se aníme a hacer uno tambien, sea con Hokuto no Ken u otro anime. Esto es todo, demorare en el segundo episodio de Dragon Blaze x Maken-Ki pero definitivamente lo subire. Me despido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hokuto no Ken X Koihime Musou: La Estrella del Norte en Los Tres Reinos**

 **No puedo creer que tuviera tan buena recepción, digo 11 comentarios, realmente no tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento.**

 **Por eso decidí hacer el segundo capítulo antes, dejando de escribir el segundo de mi crossover de Dargon Blaze y Maken-ki, pero igual terminare ese capítulo.**

 **Siendo sinceros, al principio queria hacer esta historia un crossover de Seven Knigths y Koihime Musou, pero no saldria ya que en ese juego esta mezclado tambien con esa época. En especial queria poner a Evan y su grupo, aunque actualmente la historia esta lejos de acabar y les faltan sacar las versiones despertadas de varios personajes del juego.**

 **Actualmente me estoy inclinando a publicar otra historia, un crossover de Brave Frontier y Monster Musume con uno de mis personajes favoritos del juego para movil, Kira de los seis pilares, el sera el anfritión y las chicas que estaran en su harem seran: Centorea, Shaia, Keros, Kaguya, Mero, Kagura(una ryu de Monster Enciclopedia), Cathyl, Rachnera, Tio, Manako y otras más. La verdad no me animo de poner a Mia y Papi mas que para conservar la parte comica pero no de parte del harem (Mia me parece muy caprichosa, y bueno estoy seguro que muchos tienen problemas con lo de las lolitas al escribir), tal vez puede añadir a Kurusu para que este con Mia.**

 **Una cosa más, hay un anime que estoy buscando, no recuerdo su nombre pero si me acuerdo la trama y el nombre de la protagonista Kazumi. Chica de pelo azul oscuro largo, que peleaba usando una espada larga delgada hacia la punta. (en si es similar a Bubelgun Crisis: Tokyo 2040) esta abiemtado en tokyo del futuro, y la protagonista junto a su equipo pelea contra unos seres que son demonios/aliens de otra dimension. Recuerod que una de las chicas del equipo era un ciborg (o un androide creo) con apariencia humana: piel morena y pelo rojo. Me acuerdo de toda la historia y solo de algunos nombres de los personajes (solo la de la protagonista y su novio) pero no me acuerdo el nombre. Si a alguno le suena podrian ponerlo en los comentarios, recuerdo que lo transmitia, sin subtitulos y en japones, por el Canal 23 aquí en Arequipa.**

 **Bueno eso es todo empecemos con el segundo capítulo. Yo no soy dueño de nada, excepto mi OC, todo lo demas le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

"conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

(información extra y otras cosas)

 **Intro: Seven Deadly Sins – Man Whit a Mission**

(Empieza sonar la guitarra de inicio, vemos un arroyo, luego cambia a un castillo chino de una comarca)

 **Wow ooohhh oh oh ooohhh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure All come together**

 **There is no reason why**

(La cámara pasa por unas nubes bajando, enfocando por detrás a Ryuken, Kanu, Chouhi, Choun, Bachou, Koemei y Kochu junto a su hija Riri. Dando la vuelta los enfoca desde el frente todos están sonriendo mientras miran a la distancia estando en un jardín de arboles de flor de cerezo)

 **Wow ooohhh oh oh ooohhh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure All come together**

… **..There is no reason why**

(Sigue el solo de instrumento. Vemos un pueblo bajo ataque de bandidos, las chicas se peleando, excepto Koemei, cada una lanzando un ataque. Luego cambia la imagen de Ryuken haciendo explotar su Touki de color azul despedazando sus ropas superiores y agrietando el suelo donde esta parado, formándose una imagen de un dragón rugiendo)

 **(Don't play that)**

(La imagen muestra a Kanu con un rostro triste mirando por la ventana de una habitación, dentro de esta también están las demás con un semblante triste también)

(Sigue el solo de guitarra. La escena muestra a Ryuken caminando por un valle desolado con varias armas, soldados con armaduras y cuerpos de bandidos muertos, lleva un manto color marrón que hondea con el viento hacia su lado derecho, mientras camina hacia adelante con una expresión seria en el rostro)

 **I got my demons They don't know**

 **I´m fierce enough to let them go**

(La imagen cambia a Kanu y Chouhi, ambas viendo en dirección de la montaña donde está la cabaña de Chouhi, luego se dan la vuelta y siguen su camino)

 **It's like a fire A stranglehold**

 **I wish I was invincible**

(Cambia la imagen a Choun y Kosonsan que mira en dirección a la cámara con una sonrisa, luego cambia la imagen a Bachou quien esta rezando a una lapida con ojos cerrados después los abre con una expresión determinada)

 **Hello desire Your my old friend**

 **But I don't need you here again**

(la imagen muestra un desierto dando el viento sopla fuerte, podemos ver caminando por él a Ryofu con su laza y su fiel compañero Sékito, ella mira al frente con una expresión neutral)

 **Just take a walk Go back inside**

 **I'll see you on the other side**

(La imagen muestra a Koumei tomando un té junto a su Suiko conversando amenamente, luego cambia a Kochu regresando a casa recibiendo a su hija y cargándola en brazos después ambas miran en dirección de la cámara con una sonrisa)

 **Samayoitou mono mo**

 **Tomadoi kou mono mo**

 **Subete notsumi no koe**

 **(** Pasan imágenes: primero nos muestran a Sou Sou junto a su grupo al frente de su ejército; luego pasa Sonsaku con una sonrisa sentada en su trono junto a ella Shuuyu y las demás de su grupo a sus lados saludando; luego se ve una figura envuelta en sombras co un Tpuki rojo carmesí lanzándose contra Ryuken, quien está desnudo de la parte superior, lanzando un puñetazo ambos, los cuales chocan al medio causando una gran ráfaga agrietando y levantando rocas del piso)

 **Wow ooohhh oh oh ooohhh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure All come together**

 **There is no reason why**

(la cámara avanza por una larga colina. Pasando a Sou Sou y su grupo mirándola pasar sonriendo, luego sigue Sonsaku y sus grupo que también sonríen, continua Ryofu junto al grupo de Yue, luego Bachou, Choun, Kochu con Riri en brazos, Komei, Chouhi y Kanu que también miran a la cámara sonriendo, y finalmente Ryuken que esta al final de la colina quien mira por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa. La cámara los oas y sube a hacia arriba al cielo azul)

 **Wow ooohhh oh oh ooohhh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure All come together**

… **..There is no reason why**

(vemos a Kanu y compañía dentro de una habitación con un balcón, que parecen esperar a alguien, Kochu carga a su hija y sale al balcón, ambas miran a la entrada de la comarca. Enfocándose en Riri quien sonríe de felicidad cuando divisa a quien esperan y le pide a su madre que la baje, ella sonríe la baja y esta sale corriendo seguida por todas las demás. Entrando por la puerta esta Ryuken con su manto marrón, quien mira hacia adelante con una sonrisa, recibiendo a Riri y cargándola en sus brazos mientras en la entrada a la mansión donde lo esperan están Kanu, Chouhi, Kochu, Chouun, Bachou y Komei. Dándoles una sonrisa camina hacia ellas con Riri en brazos. La cámara a punta al cielo)

 **Fin del opening**

 **Capítulo 2: Duelo con la lanza dragón, rescate en la montaña y un nuevo compañero de viaje.**

Vemos a nuestros tres viajeros caminando por el camino con unos árboles a los lados, todo parece normal, excepto por Lin Lin que esta haciendo un puchero enojada.

-"¿Qué pasa? Llevas un buen rato con mala cara ¿Te duele el estomago?" comento Kanu.

-"¡Es muy raro!" dijo Lin Lin.

-"¿Raro?" pregunto Aisha.

-"Se refiere a que tú eres la única que la sigue llamando Chouhi" dijo Ryu.

-"¡Eso mismo!" confirmo la pequeña.

-"¿Eso no más?" pregunto Aisha.

-"Los tres prometimos ser hermanos ¿Por qué solo tú no me llamas "Lin Lin"? dijo exigiendo una respuesta.

-"Según entiendo es normal entre amigos cercanos usar su Mana" comento Ryu.

-"Es cierto. Pero deberíamos conocernos algo mejor" respondió Kanu.

-"Aunque ahora que recuerdo, Lin Lin tu tampoco la llams por su mana a Kanu" dijo Ryu.

-"Es que quería que ella me lo permitiera primero" razono la pequeña.

Esto dejo pensando a Ryu, entonces tuvo una idea.

-"Muy bien, entonces presentémonos aquí y ahora ¿Qué les parece" las chicas asintieron a la idea.

-"Bien yo ire primero. Mi nombre es Kanu, mi nombre de cortesía es Unchou, y mi Mana es Aisha"

-"¡Sigo yo! Mi nombre es Chouhi, mi nombre de cortesía es Yokutoku, mi Mana es Lin Lin-nanoda"

-"Termino yo, mi nombre es Ryuken, no tengo nombre de cortesía ni Mana, pero pueden llamarme Ryu"

Se volvieron a presentar, sin embargo Chouhi se quedo mirando a Ryu, lo que pareció raro.

-"¿Qué pas Lin Lin?" pregunto Ryu.

-"¿Puedo llamarte Ken-oniichan en vez de Ryu? O mejor solo Ken?" pregunto inocentemente ella.

-"Uuuuummmmm…..sí, está bien no hay problema"

Con todo arreglado, los tres siguieron su camino, llegando a las puertas de una ciudad. Cuando iban a entrar, uno de los soldados que vigilaban los detuvo.

-"Un momento por favor.." dijo el soldado.

-"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Aisha.

-"Disculpenme si me equivoco, pero ¿es usted es la cazadora de bandidos de pelo negro de laque tanto se habla?" respondió con otra pregunta.

-"Bueno…hay gente que me llama así. Aunque yo no uso esas palabras" dijo algo apenada Kanu.

-"Que bueno. Había escuchado que apareció en un pueblo cercano, así que estuve preguntando a las guerreras que se le parecían. Pero como decían que era una hermosura, casi te paso por alto" dijo el soldado, rompiendo la ilusión de Aisha de que la reconocieran y haciendo suspirar de molestia a Ryu por tal falta de respeto.

-"¿E-en serio?" dijo con un tic en el ojo derecho.

-"¡Oiga! Debe ser más respetuoso, no puede ir diciendo eso así no más, es como si infravaloraras la belleza de cualquier mujer con pelo negro. ¡Sea educado!" le regaño Ryu.

-"¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho! Bueno, le avisare a mi señora de ustedes. Por favor, esperen aquí" dijo el soldado, y después de disculparse se fue.

-"M-m-muchas gracias Ryu-san" dijo Kanu algo ruborizada.

-"¿En serio soy el único que nota tu belleza natural? Dios santo, todos son unos ciegos" comento Ryu, haciendo ruborizar aún más a Aisha.

-"Eres famosa por tu belleza" comento Lin Lin.

-"Bueno, lo es mi pelo" dijo Aisha con los ojos cerrados y un tic en su ceja derecha.

-"No les hagas caso, es mejor así" termino Ryu.

El soldado volvió y los guio a la mansión del regente de la ciudad, los tres esperaron por el regente en una glorieta en el jardín, después de un rato de esperar llegaron dos mujeres: una de pelo largo rojo atado en una cola atrás de su cabeza con un adorno blanco y ojos café rojizo y modesto busto, vistiendo un vestido chino con bordes dorados y una falda purpura oscura, en sus brazos lleva mangas desde la muñeca hasta la mitad del brazo, unas medias de color blanco hasta el muslo y zapatos café; siguiéndola a su lado la otra mujer tiene pelo color celeste corto hasta el cuello con una cola de pony baja, larga hasta la cintura y ojos fucsia, vestida con un vestido blanco que se abre en el pecho mostrando escote de su moderado busto, lleva una boina en la cabeza y unas medias largas hasta el muslo sobre otras purpura y calzando sandalias gruesas con tiras rojas.

Al verlas entrar, Ryu y Kanu se levantaron de sus asientos para saludar.

-"Por favor, no hace falta que se levanten" dijo la pelirroja levantando su mano, denotando su amabilidad y respeto.

Por otro lado, la otra mujer solo se movió a su asiento sin siquiera saludar, Ryu y Aisha la siguieron con la mirada. De hecho Ryu cruzo por un momento miradas con ella, la pelirroja se sento para empezar.

-"Siento la espera. Mi nombre es Kousonsa, mi nombre de cortesía es Hakukei. Soy quien gobierna esta zona, la mujer que está a mi derecha también es una guerrera ambulante, igual que ustedes" dijo presentando a la mujer de pelo celeste.

-"Mi nombre es Choun, mi nombre de cortesía Shiryuu. Es un placer conocerlos" dijo neutralmente la joven.

-"Chouun-dono esta residiendo conmigo como general invitada" aclaro Kousonsan.

Ryu ya no se sorprendia de encontrar personajes históricos de China como mujeres, de hecho si esperaba encontrar a Zhao Yun con Gong Sungsan, y cuando se presento era más que obvio quien era la otra mujer.

-"Estamos honrados por su invitación, mi nombre es Ryuken, no tengo nombre de cortesía; ellas dos son mis compañeras de viaje, Kanu Unchou y-" presento Ryu, hasta que.

-"¡Soy Lin Lin-nanoda!" dijo entusiasmada la pequeña, alarmando a Kanu.

-"Espera, debes presentarte con tu nombre antes que con tu Mana" le dijo susurrando al oído a Chouhi.

-"Kanu-dono, teniendo en cuenta tu edad, Ryuken-dono y usted tienes una hija muy mayor" dijo Chouun.

-"¿Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q…? H-h-h-h-h-h" decía incoherentemente la pobre Aisha con la car como un tomate.

-"Se equivoca Chouun-dono, Chouhi no es hija mía o de Kanu, los tres hicimos un juramento de hermandad y por eso viajamos juntos" aclaro Ryu calmando a Kanu.

-"Hooh ¿un juramento de hermandad? Pero aún así parece que tu eres el Seme y ella el Uke ¿no?" Siguió Chouun

Esto solo agravo la vergüenza de Kanu, Ryu solo levanto una ceja ante tan extraño comentario, y Lin Lin parecía estar pensándolo.

-"Bueno si lo pones de esa forma, Ken-oniichan es el Seme y yo junto a Aisha somos el Uke" razono Lin Lin inocentemente.

-"¡No des respuestas de algo que ni siquiera sabes que significa!" le recriminaba avergonzada Kanu a Chouhi, mientras Ryu solo suspiraba.

-"¿Y qué significa?" pregunto Lin Lin.

-"Ya te lo explicaremos cuando seas mayos, ahora por favor Kousonsan-dono diganos la razón de esta reunion" finalizo Ryuu

-"Gracias Ryuken-dono, la verdad quiero pedirles un favor" dijo ella.

-"Continue, por favor" dijo él.

-"Aunque soy señora feudal menor en una región fronteriza, mi preocupación por el país es superior a la de mucha gente. Enshou en Kishuu, Sonsaku en Koutou y Sou Sou quien esta destacando en la capital. Ellas que ambicionan gobernar el país entero han ido buscando talentos" comentaba Kousonsan con semblante serio.

Ryu escuchaba atentamente, es cierto que los señores de guerra, o en este caso princesas de guerra, han estado aunando fuerzas y talentos. Esto solo es una señal de lo rápido que la dinastía Kan esta callendo, y también le hacía pensar ¿Qué debería hacer él? El Hokuto Shinken es el arma definitiva, incomparable en su capacidad destructiva, pero no fue creada para servir en la dominación del mundo si no para salvarlo en épocas de caos y restaurar la paz, sin importar que tan corta fuera. Él no rompería esa tradición, pelearía para proteger a sus seres queridos y amigos, pero nada más.

-"La antigua familia real Kan está perdiendo fuerza. Por favor, necesito que me presten su fuerza para rectificar el caos de este país" continuo y finalizo Kousonsan.

Hubo un momento de silencio, justo cuando Chouun iba a hablar, Ryu hablo primero.

-"Kousonsan-dono tus motivos son admirables, no sé si mis hermanas aquí decidirán o no seguirla, lamentablemente yo no puedo servir más de que de casual ayuda" dijo con semblante serio.

-"¿Puedo preguntar por qué razón?" pregunto ella.

Ryu levanto su mano cerca de su rostro y luego empuño.

-"Yo….fui entrenado en un arte marcial que esconde un gran poder, de donde vengo es poco conocido pero los que si lo conocen le temen como a nada, incluso armadas se romperían los huesos de sus manos mucho antes que enfrentarse a este. Sin embargo, no fue creado para conquistar si no para restaurar el orden y la paz, aún si esta no dura mucho. Por eso este arte solo puede pasarse a un solo heredero, de haber más practicantes se les borrara la memoria y se sellaran sus puños, para asegurarse que solo el heredero puedo usarlo para bien de otros y no de sí mismo. Por eso no puedo aceptar su petición de servirle" dijo levantándose y dando una reverencia.

Kanu y Chouhi escucharon atentamente todo, ahora entendían mejor la carga su hermano llevaba, ser el único heredero de un arte marcial con el fin de restaurar la paz pero nunca gobernar. El peleaba por otros nunca por sí mismo y no disfrutaba del quitar vidas si no que lo hacía por el bien pueblo.

Kousonsan pudo entender sus razones, aunque estaba escéptica ante esa declaración de poder de sus habilidades, pero su postura y expresión no mentían. Chouun estaba intrigada y esceptica ante tal declaración. Tal vez pueda comprobarlo si lo reta aun duelo.

-"Kousonsan-dono…siento interrumpir, pero se esta precipitando demasiado." Dijo Chouun.

-"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Kousonsan.

-"Yo tambien oí hablar de la cazadora de pelo negro durante mi viaje. Pero los rumores pueden exagerarse" razono Chouun.

-"Bueno, tienes razón" dijo Kanu haciendo se una imagen de otra mujer de pelo negro, supuestamente más hermosa, no captando a lo que en verdad se referia Chouun.

-"Por eso, opino que seria mejor contratar a Kanu-dono despues de ver hasta donde llega su fuerza, y a Ryuken-dono una vez comprobemos si lo que dijo antes era verdad" concluyo Chouun.

-"Entiendo" dijo Kousonsan llevandose una mano al mentón pensando.

-"Si no es ningún inconveniente, yo quisiera poner a ambos a prueba" propuso Chouun.

-"Ooohhh ¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Puedo pedir que participen en un combate contra Chouun-dono?" dijo Kousonsan, estando de acuerdo con la idea.

Ryuken y Aisha pensaron un rato.

-"Bueno….yo…." trato de decir algo Aisha.

-"¿Tienes miedo?" la provoco Chouun.

Kanu fruncio el ceño ante tal declaración, Ryuken solo levanto una ceja no impresionado ante los intentos de la joven por provocar a su hermana, lamentablemente Lin Lin no lo tomo muy bien.

-"¡Por supuesto que no!" dijo levantandose de su silla.

-"¡O-oye Lin Lin!" dijo Aisha sorprendida.

-"¡Aisha es muy fuerte! ¡Y Ken-Oniichan es aún más fuerte! ¡Ninguno de los dos perderia contra alguien como tú!" decia Lin Lin, mientras Kanu se llevaba una mano al la frente.

-"¡De echo, Ken-Oniichan y Aisha no tienen por que luchar contigo! ¡Yo puedo darte una paliza!" declaro Lin Lin retando Chouun.

-"Ooohhh, tienes mucha confianz, veamos si puedes respaldar lo que dices" dijo Chouun levantandose tambien.

-"¡Me parece perfecto-nanoda!" dijo Chouhi aceptando el reto.

El duelo seria en el mismo patio entre la mansión y el lugar de la reunión, ambas combatientes portaban sus armas, Lin Lin con lanza de serpiente con su franela azul atada y Chouun una lanza de doble punta de color roza rojizo con listones azules a los lados de la base de la cabeza de la lanza. Sosteniedola en forma cruzada con la cabeza en alto a su lado izquierdo.

-"¡Comiencen!" anuncio Kousonsan, quien junto a Kanu y Ryuken eran expectadores.

De inmediato Lin Lin fue a la ofensiva atacando con un barrido, saltando en el aire y bajando con fuerza su golpe, Chouun logro parar su ataque y rapidamente se dio cuenta de su gran fuerza. Lin Lin salto hacia atrás girando su lanza encima de su cabeza continuo con otro ataque similar al primero, sin embargo Chouun se movio a su izquierda facilmente evitando el ataque.

Chouhi lanzo un ataque a su derecha tratando de golpear a Chouun quien en camara lenta lo evadio levantando su mentón, y la punta de la lanza paso sin rozar su piel. Ryuken y Kanu vieron esto, ambos se dieron cuenta de que la batalla ya la tenia ganada Chouun, por otro lado Chouhi siguio atacando a su adversaria, sin acestarle un solo golpe.

-"¡Lo único que sabes hacer es huir!" dijo Chouhi golpeando la punta de su lanza en el suelo, muy frustrada.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya se termino?" dijo Chouun, enojando más a Chouuhi.

-"¡Todavia no!" dijo apunto de dar otro golpe.

-"¡Es suficiente Lin Lin!" dijo en voz alta Ryu, deteniendola.

-"¿Por qué me detienes? ¡Aún puedo seguir!" reclamaba ella.

-"Ya lo sabemos, pero ahora es mi turno" dijo Kanu lista para pelear.

Tomando su arma, Kanu se puso frente a Chouun, poniendose en guardia con su Guando en su mano derecha, su cuerpo parecia despedir un aura naranja rojiza. Ambas se quedaron analizandose por un buen rato, Kanu cambio su agarre a dos manos, apuntando hacia su oponente.

-"Vamos" dijo Aisha.

Sin embargo Chouun cerro los ojos y sonrio satisfecha, bajo su arma sosteniedola a su lado izquierdo.

-"Puedo saber perfectamente sin luchar si mi oponente es fuerte. Kousonsan-dono, he visto la fuerza de Kanu-dono. Ahora solo me falta usted Ryuken-dono" dijo ella.

Ryu se movio al frente de Chouun a la misma distancia que Kanu y Chouhi para empezar el duelo, levanto sus dos manos al medio y comenzo a tronar los nudillos de sus dos manos, bajando ambas manos a sus lados espero listo para empezar.

-"¿No va a ponerse en guardia Ryuken-dono?" pregunto Chouun.

-"Es un duelo de prueba, ademas querias ver mi fuerza ¿no es así? Entonces te la mostrare" sin cambiar de posición.

Chouun fue quien ataco primero, a gran velocidad pero aún así Ryu esquivo facilmente, ella siguio atacando pero solo esquivaba. Lanzando una estocado al frente Chouun avanzo, Ryu se movio rapidamente detrás de ella, y Chouun reacciono lanzando un golpe diagonal de arriba abajo agarrando la parte más cerca a la punta con su mano izquierda y la derecha más atrás.

Ryu no se movio de su lugar, entonces el filo de la lanza se detuvo antes de si quiera tocar su hombro, Chouun no sabia que pasaba trataba de empujar más pero no se movia. Fue cuando vio que Ryu habia levantado su mano izquierda y habia puesto su palma debajo de la punta del codo de su brazo izquierdo, entendio en tonces que por eso no podia bajar más la lanza, los demas que observaban tambien se sorprendieron de que con un movimiento tan simple de haya podido detener el ataque y al mismo tiempo evitaba que se moviera.

Chouun salto hacia atrás para hacer distancia, Ryu bajo su mano volviendo a su lado izquierdo.

-"Como era de esperarse del dragón naciente, pudiste leer facilmente los ataques de Lin Lin que al ser pesados se podian esquivar facilmente pues le faltaba más velocidad, y en cuanto a Aisha determinaste su fuerza al ver su aura de batalla" dijo él razonando.

-"Veo que eres muy observador Ryuken-dono, pero por favor tome este duelo, aunque sea de prueba, en serio" respondio ella.

-"En ese caso me presentare formalmente. Yo soy el sucesor número 60 del arte marcial asesino, llamado Hokuto Shinken, Ryuken" dando una reverencia, dando a conocer a los presentes el nombre de arte, lo que vino despues sorprendio a todos, en especial a Chouun.

Levantando su mano izquierda al frente con la mano abierta y su derecha empuñada cerca a su pecho, luego libero su Touki que salio en forma de una llamarada azul intensa rodeando su cuerpo. La fuerza que expedia era abrumadora dejando muy sorprendidas a las cuatro chicas, Chouun al frente de esta muestra de fuerza se paralizo de miedo, entonces Ryu se movio rapidamente frente a ella quien no podia moverse y lanzo su mano estirando dos dedos hacia la frente de Chouun.

-'No puedo moverme…..mi cuerpo me pide a gritos que haga algo….pero estoy paralizada' pensaba Chouun frenéticamente al verlo acercarse hacia ella.

Justo antes de tocar su frente, Ryu se detuvo, viendo que fue más que suficiente bajo sus manos y abandono su guardia.

-"Creo que a sido suficiente ¿verdad Chouun-dono?" hablo Ryu.

-"….S-s-s-si, tienes razón Ryuken-dono" dijo Chouun despertando de su trance y pudiendo moverse de nuevo.

-"B-bueno creo que eso es todo, regresemos a discutir el favor" dijo Kousonsan tratando de cambiar la situación, pues incluso ella sintio la rafaga de poder que solto Ryuken.

Todos regresaron a sus respectivos lugares, sin embargo Lin Lin estava haciendo un puchero sin razón aparente.

-"¿Qué pas Lin Lin, otra vez estas de mal humor?" le pregunto Aisha.

-"Es que con lo que paso me hace sentir que no soy nada fuerte" dijo aún molesta.

-"Chouhi, claro que eres fuerte. Pero no has aprendido a controlar esa fuerza aún" dijo Chouun despues de tomar un oco de su té.

-"Ella tiene razón Lin Lin, tu lanzas tus ataques sin pensar y con muy poca velocidad. Ademas al fallar facilmente dejas aberturas en tu defensa, en una batalla contra un adversario más experimentado podrias perder un brazo o algo peor. Raras veces la fuerza compensa todo" explico Ryuu.

-"Por cierto Kousonsan-dono, sobre el incidente que me comento el otro día….." pregunto Chouun.

-"Ah ¿Te refieres al incidente de Shakudouzan?" respondio ella.

-"¿Incidente?" pregunto Aisha.

-"Es algo vergonzoso, pero estamos teniendo problemas para deshacernos de unos bandidos. Teniendo en cuenta de donde aparecen, estamos seguros que se esconden en la montaña de Shakudozan. Pero no puedo enviar una unidad grande para descubrir su localización" explico le regente.

-"Despues de oirlo el otro día, se me ocurrio un plan" dijo Chouun.

-"Oh ¿Y cual es?" pregunto Aisha.

-"Una caravana falsa ¿no es así?" concluyo Ryu.

-"Asi es, dos de nosotras nos ocultaremos en el cargamento y dejaremos que los ladrones se la lleven y así nos coloremos en su escondite" termino Chouun.

-"Ya veo, es interesante" dijo Aisha entendiendo el plan.

-"Pero ir solo al escondite…" dijo insegura Kousonsan.

-"Si no se arriesga , no se gana. Es inevitable correr riesgos, ¿Qué me dice usted Kanu-dono? ¿Quiere visitar el escondite de los ladrones conmigo? ¿O quiere venir usted Ryuken-dono?" pregunto Chouun.

-"Creo que Aisha puede hacerlo, yo esperare en la ciudad por si acaso, algo me dice que los ladrones pueden tener algunos refuerzos extra. Yo lidiare con ellos, ¿te parece bien Aisha?" dijo Ryu.

-"Dejamelo a mí" confirmo ella, pero entonces.

-"¡Yo tambien voy!" dijo emocionada Lin Lin.

-"No, no puedes" sentencio Chouun.

-"¿Por qué no?" replico la pequeña.

-"Al escondernos y colarnos, tendrias que estar callada. Una persona escandalosa como tú no podria hacerlo. Estoy segura que no podrias estar callado por un instante" razono la peliceleste con la niña, quien se enfurecia por esto.

-"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Podria hacermo si me da la gana!" vocifero Lin Lin, mientras Chouun se tapaba los oidos, Ryu suspiraba y Kanu miraba con unpoco de lastima.

-"Ooohhh. Bien, demuestralo" le reto Chouun.

-"Uuuummmm no creo que sea una buena idea" dijo preocupado Ryu.

-"¡Dalo por hecho!" dijo Lin Lin, quien rapida,mente se sento en su sitio y guardo silencio.

Paso 1 minuto, la cara de Lin Lin paso de feliz a decaida; paso 5 minutos, paso a molesta mientras subia y baja ba su rodilla derecha; paso 10 minutos, todo su cuerpo se coloreo de rojo mientras que su expresión parecia contener algo mientras salia un poco de vapor de sus hombros y cabeza. Al final de su cabeza y rostro estallo una nube de vapor, y la pobre tenia los ojos en espiral, cayendo desmayada de su silla.

-"¡Lin Lin! ¿Estas bien? ¡Aguanta un poco! ¡Tiene fiebere alta!" grito preocupada Aisha.

-"Hhhaaahhh eso pasa cuando retas a una niña, con mucha energia en el cuerpo, a que se quede quieta. La llevare a que duerma un rato" dijo Ryu levantando se de su silla y cargando a la pequeña niña en sus brazos.

-"Bueno, ustedes queden con el plan. Kousonsan-dono por favor faciliteme una habitación para rescostar a mi pequeña hermana" Kousonsan se levanto y acompaño a Ryu.

Mientras tanto, Kanu y Chouun revisaban la caja donde se ocultarian.

-"¿Nos ocultaremos aquí?" pregunto Kanu mientras abria la caja.

-"Si. Estaremos apretadas, pero es inevitable" dijo Chouun.

-"Escondidas dentro de esto, nuestros cuerpos estaran en contacto" comento Aisha.

-"No te preocupes, tengo ese tipo de inclinaciones. A decir verdad, me gustara" dijo sin ninguna vergüenza.

-"Ya veo, entonces….¡Eh! Uuuummm ¿dices que tú…?" dijo Aisha quien no se dio cuenta si no al último.

-"Aunque hubiera prefefrido que Ryuken-dono sea quien hubiera venido conmigo, me gustaria repasar su musculos cuerpo. Seguro a tí tambien te hubiera gustado ¿no?" le pregunto Chouun

Aisha se puso colorad de pensar a Ryu y ella, ella encima de él, bien apretados. Casi le da sale sangre de la nariz.

Cambiando de escena, vemos a la caravana moviendose por el camino de la montaña, seis hombres empujan los carros. En el carro con la caja se puede oir los quejidos de las dos chicas, principalmente gracias a que Chouun no deja de molestar a la pobre Kanu, el hombre que jala el carro esta suplicando silenciosamente para que dejen de hacer ruidos raros. Entre los árboles y arbustos del bosque cerca del camino dos sujetos, sin duda parte del grupo de ladrones, espian la carabana y luego se van a avisar a los demas.

Volvemos a la ciudad, en la oficina de Kousonsan, quien se encuentra firmando unos papeles, hast que uno de sus empleados aparecen para informar.

-"Kousonsan-sama" llama el empleado.

-"¿Qué sucede?" pregunta ella.

-"Recibimos el informe de que los bandidos atacaron nuestra carvana cebo" informo.

-"¿Y como fue?" dijo con semblante serio.

-"Los hombres disfrazados escaparon ilesos…y los ladrones se llevaron el cargamento" al parecer el plan resulto.

 **Dentro de la montaña, el escondite de los ladrones**

Podemos ver a los bandidos guardando el botín de su asalto, vemos entre ellos a tres figuras familiares, al parecer el gordo, el enano y el flaco son los lideres de estos bandidos. Dios se apiade desus almas si se encuentran con Ryuken.

Cuando el gordo que traia la caja donde estaban Kanu y Chouun, bajo la caja al piso, Kanu solto un quejido. Que al parecer el jefe apenas pudo escuchar.

-"Me parecio escuchar a una mujer" dijo el jefe.

-"¿De que estas hablando jefe? Debes estar muy desesperado si estas empezandoa oir cosas" le dijo el gordo.

-"Puede ser. Bueno, vamos a hacer que la chica del pueblo nos sirva sake otra vez" dijo el jefe, saliendo del almacen junto al gordo y el enano.

Despues de que se fueran, Chouun abrio un poco la caja para serciorarse de que no habia nadie, luego retiro la tapa incorporandose completamente. Kanu se levanto tambien pero al parecer Chouun habia jugada con ella todo el trayecto, hasta su camisa de su vestido estaba abierta, respirando para calmarse.

-"Parece que estamos bajo tierra" comento Chouun al ver el lugar.

-"¿Bajo tierra?" pregunto Kanu.

Ambas salieron del almacen, moviendose por los pasadizos del lugar con cautela para noser descubiertas.

-"Seguro esto era una mina" razono Chouun.

-"Y han estado usando el tunel como escondite, por eso no los encontraban sin importar cuanto los buscaban" concluyo Kanu.

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasadizos.

-"Es más grande de lo que creia, nos va a ser dificil encontrar la salida" dijo Chouun.

-"Me siento algo inquieta teniendo solo esto para pelear con tantos bandidos aquí" dijo Kanu mientras sacaba una pequeña daga con funda.

-"No pudimos meter un arma más grande, pues tus senos nos quitaron mucho espacio" dijo Chouun.

-"M-mis senos no eran lo único que ocupaban espacio" dijo enojada.

-"Cierto. De hecho, puedo que tu trasero estuviera ocupando aún más espacio" dijo Chouun con una mano en la barbilla.

Lo cual enojo más a Kanu, de repente Chouun se detuvo silenciando a Kanu. Más adelante vemos a los bandidos celebrando, bailando, comiendo y bebiendo, y el jefe sentado en un trono barato con una joven atractiva de cabello café en coletas vestida con kimono rosa. Las dos se acercaron un poco para ver la situación sin ser descubiertas, el jefe medio borracho comenzo a manosear los pechos de la joven, lo que cuaso gran furia en Kanu.

-"¡Maldito! ¡Acabare con él!" dijo en voz baja Kanu decidida a bajar.

-"Kanu ¿Qué planeas hacer?" pregunto Chouun.

-"¿Qué más? ¡Voy a salvarla!" respondio ella.

-"Hay muchos bandidos. Ademas la mision es localizar el en¿scondite y….¡Eh!" lamentablemente Kanu ya habia saltado a la acción, bajando abajo corrio en dirección al lider y le dio una patada al cuello noqueandolo.

-"¿Estas bien?" pregunto a la joven.

-"¿Eh? Sí" respondia ella.

Ella se puso frente para protegerla, pero entonces se acordo que solo tenia una daga para defenderse, los bandidos aprovecharon para rodearla junto a la joven. De repente las antorchas que daban luz al lugar fuero tiradas al suelo por Chouun quien les lanzaba piedras para tumbarlas. Sin embargo aún podian ver, y comenzaron a acercarse a Kanu y la joven.

Pero entonces una tercera figura aparecio, estaba envuelta en una capa de color marrón grande que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, el recien llegado paso rapidamente entre los bandidos, tomo a Kanu y la joven de la cintura y dio un gran salto. Aterrizando justo al lado de Chouun.

-"Vamonos" dijo el encapuchado tomando la mano de la joven y corriendo, seguido por kanu y Chouun.

Habiendo corrido un buen tiempo llegaron a otro corredor, se detuvieron a verificar que no los siguieran, justo cuando la joven iba a preguntar agradecer al encapuchado este se quito la capucha, dejando ver el rostro familiar de Ryuken. A lo que la joven se ruborizo por ser la primera vez que lo veia, Kanu y Chouun estaban muy sorprendidas.

-"¡Ryu-san!" dijo sorprendida Aisha.

-"¡Ryuken-dono! ¿Cómo llego aquí?" pregunto Chouun.

-"Cuando deje a Chouhi descansar decidí buscar información respecto a la montaña, y encontre un viejo registrode la mina abandonada del lugar, vine antes a rastrear el lugar en busca de los bandidos y los encontre saliendo de la entrada a la mina. Luego los ví trayendo la caravana que robaron, así que decidí hacer un plan de apoyo y ayudarlas a escapar. Además algo me decia que posiblemente habrían secuestrado a alguna persona, así que conociendo lo impulsiva Kanu es ante la injusticia, sabía que necesitarían ayuda" respondió Ryu.

-"Ciertamente. Y yo pensé que solo la hermana menor era impulsiva" se quejo Chouun.

-"L-lo siento" se disculpo Kanu.

-"Uuummm…Señor muchas gracias por ayudarnos" decía la joven aún ruborizada por lo atractivo que era Ryu.

-"No hay de que, dime ¿hay alguien más aparte de ti que fue capturado?" pregunto Ryu con voz amable.

-"¡Ah! ¡Si hay más! Yo vivo los pies de esta montaña, un día que estaba recogiendo hierbas con unos niños, encontramos la entrada a este lugar por accidente" dijo ella recordando con tristeza.

-"Entonces te atraparon junto con loso niños ¿no?" finalizo Ryu.

-"Sí, están encerrados en la prisión subterránea, no se que les harán si se enteran que he escapado" dijo la joven preocupada.

-"Tranquila, no les pasara nada, yo me asegurare de eso" declaro Ryu, a lo que la joven lo abrazo de la cintura, para gran molestia de una celosa Kanu.

-"¿Supongo que iras a salvarlos?" dijo Chouun.

-"Eso ni se pregunta" le dijo Ryu.

El grupo de cuatro comenzó a moverse, en dirección de la prisión subterránea.

 **Mientras tanto en la mansión de Kousonsan**

La regente se encontraba en su oficina, poniéndose su armadura compuesta de brazales, botas metálicas y un peto de metal blancos. Mientras su empleado le está comunicando acerca de ciertos acontecimientos.

-"¿Qué? ¿Ryuken-dono y Chouhi-dono?" pregunto ella a su empleado.

-"Si. Al parecer Ryuken-dono encontró registros de viejas instalaciones mineras en Shakudouzan y teoriso que los bandidos estarían usándolas de escondite, así que envio una carta a Chouuhi-dono diciéndole que fuera a las montañas en busca de la entrada, al parecer hay más y se lo dejo a usted en esta carta" dijo el hombre entregandole el sobre.

Kousonsan tomo el sobre abrio y comenzo a leer lo que estaba escrito, sus ojos mostraron un semblante aún más serio que antes, cerrendo la carta dijo lo siguiente.

-"Avisa a los soldados que se preparen para una posible batalla a las afueras, según la carta Ryuken-dono cree que los bandidos de la montaña son solo un grupo de avanzada estacionado, y que un grupo más grande esta en camino. ¡Que todos se preparen para la batalla!".

-"¡H-hai¡" el empleado salio de inmediato a cumplir sus ordenes, dejando a la regente pensando.

-'Ryuken-dono, realmente espero que te equivoques respecto a un grupo más grande' dijjo preocupada.

 **Por las cercanias a Shakudouzan**

Lin Lin estaba caminando por los alrededores de la montaña, según decia la carta, Ken queria que estuviera en las cercanias de las montaña y buscara posibles entradas.

-"dijo que encontrara una entrada a la montaña, seguire buscando hasta encontrar algo"

La pequeña siguio caminando por los bosques, hasta encontrar lo que parecia una, pero estaba separada por un barranco. No teniendo más opción se quedo a esperar a que Ken apareciera.

 **Dentro de la montaña**

Podemos en la prisión a varios niños de 14 a 10 años dentro de una de las celdas, y un solo guardia cuidando de ellos.

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí? Que mala suerte" reclamaba en pobre tonto.

Entonces algo atrajo su atención, era una mano que salia de un borde de la entrada sujetando una media blanca larga, la mano solto la media y despues salio una esbelta pierna mientras la mano llamaba.

El pobre estúpido se quedo con cara de estupido enañorado, caminando hacia la mano sin sospechar nada, cuando llego al borde la misma mano lo tomo de la camisa y lo jalo. Despues se escucho el sonidos de golpes, despues podemos ver a Chouun con su pierna descubierta encima del pecho del guardia noqueado, detrás de ella estan Kanu, Ryuken y la joven.

Tomando la llave, liberaron a los niños prisioneros y comenzaron a buscar una salida, aunque ahora Chouun tenia una lanza con los prisineros que debian proteger seria muy dificil pelear. Lamentablemente el enano del trio de los bandidos los vio y aviso a los demas.

Yendo por otro pasadizo, comenzarón a correr rapidamente, Kanu lo divisar luz al frente. Esperando que sea la salida apresuraron el paso, mas al salir se encontraron con una salida a un barranco.

Curiosamente llegando a este mismo lugar esta Chouhi.

-"¡Ken-oniichan! ¡Aisha!" grito ella.

-"Justo a tiempo" comento Ryu al verla.

-"¡Me alegro de encontrarlos! ¿Pero que hacen ahí?" dijo Lin Lin.

-"¡Lin Lin corta ese árbol y haz que caiga hacia aquí!" dijo Aisha.

-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" pregunto inocentemente.

-"Para poder pasar el barranco, apurate Lin Lin" respondio Ryu.

Ella uso su lanza y logro cortar el árbol, que cayo haciendo un puente improvisado, Ryu y Kanu hicieron pasar a los niños de forma rapida pero segura. Chouun mientras tanto verificaba la salido por si venian los bandidos, una vez los niños pasaron, solo faltaban ellos.

-"Vamonos tenemos que ir a la ciudad y reunirnos con Kousonsan-dono, al parecer un grupo más grande de bandidos se dirige a hacia la ciudad" dijo Ryu a las dos.

Las dos comenzaron a subir por el árbol los ultimos eran Kanu y despues de ella Ryuken, avanzando Ryu miro atrás y vio que el borde estaba cediendo. De pronto se rompio el borde y el árbol estaba empezando a caer, Ryu rapidamente tomo a Kanu y Chouun de la cintura y corrio por el tronco hacia arriba, llegando al filo cortado del tronco aplico gran fuerza a sus piernas y dio un salto hacia arriba.

Casi llegando al borde donde estaban Chouhi y los niños, el lanzo a las dos hacia arriba haciendolas caer en el piso, mientras el se aferraba al borde y comenzoa subir ayudado de Chouhi.

-"Muy bien debemos darnos prisa e ir a la ciudad, ustedes vengan con nosotros por si acaso encontramos a otros bandidos" le dijo a la joven y los niños.

 **En la ciudad**

Llegando pudieron ver a los soldados apostados en las murallas, los niños se reuniron con sus familias quienes fueron a la ciudad en busca de refugio, pues habia avistado un gran grupo de bandidos moviendose en dirección de la ciudad y aunque su pueblo esyaba oculto no quisieron correr riesgos de ser acorralados.

Chouun, Kanu, Chouhi y Ryuken se fueron a reunir con Kousonsan. Ella se encontraba discutiendo estrategias con los generales, hasta que los cuatro entraron.

-"Me alegra que regresaran, necesitaremos mucha ayuda son al menos 10 000 o más, pues muchas de los exploradores no han regresado" dijo ella.

-"Nosotros ayudaremos, Kousonsan-dono" dijo Kanu.

-"¡Así es acabaremos con ellos!"dijo Chouhi.

-"No es necesario, yo lidiare con esto, solo" anuncio Ryuken, mientras se dirgia a la salida.

Antes de poder salir de la tienda, la mano de Chouun sujeto su muñeca, quien lo miraba con seriedad.

-"No haga nada estupido Ryuken-dono, una cosa es que diga que sus habilidades puedan acabar con ejercitos, per-"

-"Asumo con lo que dices que no me creiste, bueno ahora estas de suerte, podras ver en persona el poder del Hokuto Shinken" dijo el liberandose y saliendo de la tienda en dirección a la puerta de la ciudad.

Pasando a todos los soldados y poniendose al frente, pudo ver el gran número de bandidos, entre todos pudo ver a cuatro que destacaban. Eran tres hombres altos con sobrepeso, y un cuarto que era más grande que los otros tres y por la forma en que los demas lo rodeaban era sin duda el lider.

Kanu, Chouun, Kousonsan y Chouhi llegaron al frente y vieron el gran número de enemigos. Esto seria un problema, o al menos eso pensaban Chouun y Kousonsan, por otro lado Kanu y Chouhi sabian que Ryuken podria con ellos.

Los bandidos comenzaron a gritar y rugir para asustar a los soldados, sin embargo algunos de ellos se quedaron sorprendidos de que el joven frente a todos ellos no solo no parecia asustado si no que parecia aburrido.

-"¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese bastardo? Acaso quieren que lo matén" decian entre ellos.

-"Seguro se dio cuenta de que no pueden ganar, el jefe tenia razón con la cantidad que tenemos podremos tomar facilmente la ciudad".

-"¡Oigan! ¡Escuchen el jefe va a hablar!" dijo alguien.

El enorme gordo salio al frente, sus tres hermanos siguiendolo, mirando al frente sonrio maliciosamente. Pero entonces vio a Ryuken parado en medio de amobos grupos, sin mostrar miedo alguno.

-"Parece que ya empezaron a alucinar o algo así, bueno al menos deberiamos acabar con su triste existencia. ¡Quela mitad avance matenlo lentamente y asegurense de que todos lo vean!"

La mitad de la armada de bandidos comenzaron a correr en direscción a Ryuken, este ni se movio ni mostro miedo, uno de los que cargaban tenia una pola de espinas metalica con cadena y la lanzo el arma esperando noquearlo.

Ryuken atrapo facilmente la cadena de la bola de espinas, dio un gran tirón a la cadena, y para sorpresa de todos los presentes arranco los dos brazos del bandido. El bandido comenzo a gritar de dolor mientras se moria desangrado en el piso. Ante esto muchos de los que corria a acabr con el comenzaron a dudar, pero siguieron corriendo igual.

Los primeros en llegar con Ryu levantaron sus armas para acabar con él, sin embargo Ryu solo esquivo algunos de los ataques y dio varios golpes a diferentes partes de sus cuerpos tumbandolos al piso. Más bandidos siguieron viniendo pero él solo se movia entre ellos glpenadolos tan fuerte que los tumbaba al piso. Luego llego al centro del grupo, despues de lidiar con los del frente, estos atacaron en un grupo más cerrado pero esto no les serviria de nada.

"¡Hhhaaaaaa! ¡ATA!" grito y despues dio un puñetazo al primer bandido en tratar de atacar, los otros a los lados y detrás de estos trataron de atacar pero solo recibieron los mismo.

-"¡AATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA...¡" una muy familiar vista para Kanu y Chouhi, los multiples puñetazos a gran velocidad.

Por otro lado Kousonsan no sabia que pensar lo que sucedia frente a ella era increible; Chouun en estos momentos se estaba comiendo sus palbras, Ryuken estaba probando en frente de ella lo que conto en el jardín.

-"¡ATATATATATA! ¡WATA!" finalizo Ryuken con un último puñetazo a uno de los bandidos, el grupo estaba desperdigado a su alrededor, sin más que hacer comenzo a caminar en direccon al jefe.

Los que fueron tumbados al piso se levantaron y al gunos trataron de volver a atacar a Ryuken, pero despues de unos segundos la misma escena del pueblo anterior se repitio frente todos los expectadores. con excepción de Kanu y Chouhi, todos los demas que observaban quedaron aterrados y sorprendidos, cuando de repente los cuerpos de los bandidos que atacaron al joven guerrero comenzaron a hincharce y deformarse de forma aberrante solo par despues explotar en una lluvia de visceras y sangre.

Kousonsan y Chouun tenia una expresión de shock y miedo en sus rostros, era imposible que con solo golpearlos pudiera causar ese efecto en el cuerpo de su enemigo, era irreal pero estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. Del lado de los bandidos muchos perdieron el estomago para la batalla, muchos de ellos perdieron su almuerzo al vomitar tambien, y ahora solo tenian miedo. El jefe viendo todo trato recuperar moral y llamo a sus hermanos.

-"¡Hermanos! ¡Vayan y acaben con esa peste! ¡Demuestren que nosotros somos dueños de esta ciudad ahora!" los tres hermanos menores gordos comenzaron a avanzar, poniendose justo en frente de Ryuken.

-"¡Ha! Tus trucos ya nno te salvaran esta vez, nuestros cuerpos fueron especialmente formados para aguantar cualquier golpe y ya que no tienes un arma contigo, tus puños no tendran efecto alguno" dijo uno de los tres.

-"¡Si! Mientras más rapido acabemos contigo, podremos practicar nuestro pasatiempo favorito, lanzar idiotas por los aires ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" dijo el segondo.

-"Oooohhh, así que son deportistas, bueno en ese caso yo tambien ayudare a romper su record" dijo Ryu mietras se ponia en su guardia usual.

-"¿Eh? ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¡Huh!" dijo el tercero arrogantemente.

-"Hhhhooooohhh ¡WATA!" Ryu con gran fuerza propino una patada voladora a la panza del tercero.

Lo que paso despues fue algo que dejo todos los que obeservaban con la boca desarticulada incluso Kanu y Chouuhi, al parecer la patado fue tan fuerte que el gordo salio volando como una bala en dirección a la montaña Shakudouzan, impactando a la mitad de esta y quedandose incrustado ahí. Los otros dos gordos estan congelados de la impresión y de miedo.

-"….Bueno, ¿Quién sigue?" dijo Ryu volteando a ver a los otros dos gordos.

Rapidamente Ryu pateo a los otros dos de la misma forma, cada uno se incrusto un poco más arriba del otro en la montaña, terminado eso espero al jefe el cual caminaba en su dirección.

Cuando estaban frente a frente, se podia ver su gran tamaño en comparación a Ryuken, sus hermanos eran dos cabezas mayor que Ryu este era 4 cabezas y media más alto.

-"¡Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste con mis hermanos!" lanzando una palma de sumo, la cual Ryu esquivo, trato de atacar.

Ryu fue a golpearlo, pero cuando su puño impacto su piel, esta absorvio el impacto facilmente. Sorprendiendose un poco lo que permitio al gordo darle un golpe en el pecho y hacerlo retroceder.

-"¡JAJAJAJAJA! Mis hermanos lo dijeron ¿no?, nuestros cuerpos solo pueden ser lastimados por armas afiladas, ellos estaban en nivel promedio de entrenamiento, pero yo ya lo domine. No puedes hacer nada" dijo el jefe gordo.

-"¿En serio? ¿Por que no ponemos eso a prueba?" dijo Ryu, empuñando sus manos y llevandolas a sus lados.

De repente sus musculos superiores se tensaron y agrandaron tanto que hicieron pedazos su chaqueta y playera, mostrando todo su trabajado cuerpo y en su espalda ,para todos los presentes, aparecieron siete marcas negras parecidas a estrellas. Estas formaban algo similar a una crruz con la punta inferior hacia la derecha, para lo que lo conocian, esta era la gran constelación del norte la cual representa al Hokuto.

Ryu lanzo una patada con su pierna derecha al estomago del jefe, supuestamente sin efecto, entonces procedio a usar la misma pierna para dar multiples patadas a todo el contorno de la panza. Lentamente toda la lonja de la comenzo a irse a los bordes dejando un espacio plano y liso sin resistenci, entonces Ryu rapidamente uso sus dos manos en posición de palma y con el borde inferior golpeo en ese espacio.

-"¡Hokuto Juha Zan!" dijo despues de dar el golpe y despues se alejo un poco.

El jefe se iba reir de su inutil ataque, hasta que sintio sus interiores retorcerse pudiciendole gran dolor, tocandose la panza para disminuir el dolor esta comenzo a hincharze.

-"¡I-imposible! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!" dijo mientras sentia su cuerpo destruirse desde adentro.

-"Tu ya estas muerto, ve y reunete con tus hermanos" Finalizo Ryu dando le una patada en la panza y lanzandolo de la misma forma en dirección a la montaña, quedando incrustado muy cerca a la cima.

Al llegar ahí, su cuerpo exploto seguido por el de sus hermanos, todos los bandidos restantes lo presenciaron todo, nadie dijo nada salvo por uno "inteligente".

-"…..¡Ah! un nuevo record" lo que le valio un golpe en la cabeza por parte de otro bandido cerca a él.

No queriendo lidiar con semenjante monstruo, todos los bandidos emprendieron la huida, la ciudad estaba a salvo todo garcias a Ryuken. Por eso despues de un breve silencio la ciudad y los soldados vitorearon al joven guerrero, el solo comenzo a caminar en dirección de su grupo.

Todos lo esperaban, pero habia tres personas que estaban presentes en cuerpo mas no en mente, estas sin Kanu, Chouun y la joven que rescataron. Quienes al ver a Ryuken caminando hacai ellas, sin prenda superior que esconda sus musculos, empezaron a tener fantasias muy atrevidas. A las tres se les escapaba un poco de baba por la comisura de la boca, y solo a Kanu y Chouun les salia un hilo de sangre por la nariz.

-"Ya no hay peligro, espero no les haya molestado mi….forma de lidiar con los problemas" dijo Ryu algo apenado. Para entonces las tres mujeres y se habian despertado de su trance

-"No se preocupe Ryuken-dono, era algo inevitable, ademas lo hizo para protegernos. Como gobernanate ,y tambien como tú amiga, estoy muy agradecida por lo que hicicste para mantenernos a salvo" dijo Kousonsan, dandole una profunda reverencia seguida por los soldados y ciudadanos del pueblo.

Esto trajo una leve sonrisa a Ryu, despues de entrar a la ciudad los habitantes pidieron permiso a su regente para hacer un bnaquete por la gran victoria de hoy y para agradecer a su salvador. Despues de asegurarse que no haya escazes, se armo una gran fiesta y todos disfrutaron hasta la mañana siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, podemos ver a nuestros tres heroes caminando por un camino dentro de un bosque, sin embargo ahora hay alguien más con ellos. Es Chouun quien decidio acompañarlos en su viaje.

-"¿Estas seguro de venir? Nosotros no hemos decidido nada, si te quedaras a trabajar con Kousonsan-dono, podrias convertirte en general y comandarr ejercitos" pregunto Aisha.

-"Kousonsan-dono no es una mala persona,pero es eso nada más. No tiene habilidad para controlar tiempos como estos, y no destaca mucho" dijo Chouun con los ojos cerrados.

-"¿N-no es un poco cruel que digas eso?" dijo Kanu apenada de que sea verdad.

-"Se que bajo este cielo azul, hay un maestro digno de mi servicio, tal vez se encuentre justo delante de mí" dijo Chouun refirirendose a Ryu quien caminaba delante de ella.

Como Ryu rompio sus ropas superiores, ahora llevaba un polo azul y un camison color café de cuero.

-"Ademas, estar con ustedes tres sera más divertido".

-"Mas bien quieres alguien a quien molestar cada cuanto tiempo, bueno las personas son libres de hacer lo que quieran, quien sabe cuantas otras personas terminaran uniendosenos más adelante" dijo Ryu mientras seguia el camino junto a sus hermanas y su nuevo acompañante

Las aventuras del puño de la estrella del Norte continuaran, pronto conocera muchos más amigos, y enfrentara nuevos retos pues ese es su destino.

 **Bien listo, trate de apurarme a terminar el segundo capítulo para que al menos este a corriente con las otras historias, aunque al final de que termine el segundo capítulo de Dragon Blaze x Maken-Ki crossover, es más probable que haga el crossover de Brave Frontier y Monster Musume.**

 **No puse Ending porque todavia no se cual poner, si ustedes tienen alguno en mente por favor pongan lo en sus comentatios. Si no lo conozco le dare una mirada a ver que tal es.**

 **Este es el segundo capítulo, pasar un tiempo antes de que suba el tercero, pues primero subire el tercero de la primera historia de Dragon Blaez y Kuroinu. Pero de todas maneras lo hare.**

 **Espero les guste, si algunos han jugado Shin Hokuto Musou para Xbox 360 reconoceran la escena de los gordos volando, y en cuanto al jefe gordo esta inspirado en Heart de Hokuto no Ken (aunque no lo describí). Adios y gracias por seguir esta historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hokuto no Ken X Koihime Musou: La Estrella del Norte en Los Tres Reinos**

 **Bien empezamos el tercer capítulo de esta historia, sin duda creo que estan esperando este más que mis otras historias. Lo cual no me molesta, aunque ahora tambien pienso sacar otra historia que dejare solo en el primer capítulo.**

 **La historia que publicare, antes o despues de este capítulo, es especial pues el personaje principal sera OP extremo, pues sera el mismisimo Karna Masta. Ya de por si doy por asegurado que este sera personaje jugable en Brave Frontier, cuando salga su unidad, pero ahora quiero usarlo para un crossover.**

 **A Karna Masta se le dara una nueva vida, para ayudar universos que necesiten ayuda, pero él no va a resolver todo si no que ofrecera alguna ayuda. Siendo un Dios de su poder facilmente podria reescribir la historia del mundo de ese universo o reiniciarlo a su antojo. Por eso el solo dara cierto apoyo, y por supuesto aprendera como viven los humanos, despue de su exilio de Grand Gaia.**

 **Sin embargo no se a que universo mandarlo, los primeros que se me vinieron a la cabeza fueron: Muv Luv y Shingeki no Kyojin (aunque este último no es muy de mi agrado). Por otro lado tambien quiero enviarlo a otros mundos sin problemas aparentes, solo para que interactue un poco o sirva de guardian y no deje a los malos hacer siempre de las suyas como: Highschool DxD, Kantai Collection, God Eater, Maken-Ki, etc.**

 **Como sea, esta es la idea, lo que publicare en el primer capítulo es los pensamientos de Karna Masta antes de ser revivido y su trato con El Gran Creado (AKA Dios) para ser revivido. Dejare que ustedes me dejen en sus comentarios: consejos a usar, universos donde lo podria poner,y otras cosas.**

 **Ahora en cuanto al tercer capítulo, en este quiero que me dejen su respuesta respecto a esto. ¿Deberia de poner acontecimientos tragicos durante el viaje de Ryuken y las chicas? Esto lo digo por un review que me dejaron, en el que preguntaban si Ryu conoce el Musou Tensei.**

 **Como todos los que hayan visto el anime de Hokuto no Ken han de saber, esta es la tecinac más poderoso del Hokuto Shinken y para poder usarla el usuario debe haber experimentado gran tristeza, y llevar esta junto al amor en su corazon. Como Ryu poco a poco entendera más del amor gracias todas sus chicas, solo falta la trsiteza y matar auna de las chicaas del harem esta fuera de cuestión pues no pasara.**

 **Por eso pienso, que tal vez pueda poner algunas de las partes del juego y el manga. Como por ejemplo ahora pienso poner la parte del viejito que salio de su pueblo a conseguir semillas de arroz para su pueblo, sera un experimento, pues el tercer capitulo del anime de Koihime Musou solo trata de un concurso organizado por Enshou (de por ya aviso, ella y su dos ayudantes no estaran en el harem, la chcia es muy pedante para mi gusto. Lo siento por los que les gustaba Enshou).**

 **Por favor dejen sus respuestas, y ya podemos empezar. Yo no soy dueño de nada, salvo por mi OC y la idea de la historia.**

"conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

(información extra y otras cosas)

 **Intro: Seven Deadly Sins – Man Whit a Mission**

(Empieza sonar la guitarra de inicio, vemos un arroyo, luego cambia a un castillo chino de una comarca)

 **Wow ooohhh oh oh ooohhh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure All come together**

 **There is no reason why**

(La cámara pasA por unas nubes bajando, enfocando por detrás a Ryuken, Kanu, Chouhi, Choun, Bachou, Koemei y Kochu junto a su hija Riri. Dando la vuelta los enfoca desde el frente todos están sonriendo mientras miran a la distancia estando en un jardín de arboles de flor de cerezo)

 **Wow ooohhh oh oh ooohhh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure All come together**

… **..There is no reason why**

(Sigue el solo de instrumento. Vemos un pueblo bajo ataque de bandidos, las chicas se peleando, excepto Koemei, cada una lanzando un ataque. Luego cambia la imagen de Ryuken haciendo explotar su Touki de color azul despedazando sus ropas superiores y agrietando el suelo donde esta parado, formándose una imagen de un dragón rugiendo)

 **(Don't play that)**

(La imagen muestra a Kanu con un rostro triste mirando por la ventana de una habitación, dentro de esta también están las demás con un semblante triste también)

(Sigue el solo de guitarra. La escena muestra a Ryuken caminando por un valle desolado con varias armas, soldados con armaduras y cuerpos de bandidos muertos, lleva un manto color marrón que hondea con el viento hacia su lado derecho, mientras camina hacia adelante con una expresión seria en el rostro)

 **I got my demons They don't know**

 **I´m fierce enough to let them go**

(La imagen cambia a Kanu y Chouhi, ambas viendo en dirección de la montaña donde está la cabaña de Chouhi, luego se dan la vuelta y siguen su camino)

 **It's like a fire A stranglehold**

 **I wish I was invincible**

(Cambia la imagen a Choun y Kosonsan que mira en dirección a la cámara con una sonrisa, luego cambia la imagen a Bachou quien esta rezando a una lapida con ojos cerrados después los abre con una expresión determinada)

 **Hello desire Your my old friend**

 **But I don't need you here again**

(la imagen muestra un desierto dando el viento sopla fuerte, podemos ver caminando por él a Ryofu con su laza y su fiel compañero Sékito, ella mira al frente con una expresión neutral)

 **Just take a walk Go back inside**

 **I'll see you on the other side**

(La imagen muestra a Koumei tomando un té junto a su Suiko conversando amenamente, luego cambia a Kochu regresando a casa recibiendo a su hija y cargándola en brazos después ambas miran en dirección de la cámara con una sonrisa)

 **Samayoitou mono mo**

 **Tomadoi kou mono mo**

 **Subete notsumi no koe**

 **(** Pasan imágenes: primero nos muestran a Sou Sou junto a su grupo al frente de su ejército; luego pasa Sonsaku con una sonrisa sentada en su trono junto a ella Shuuyu y las demás de su grupo a sus lados saludando; luego se ve una figura envuelta en sombras co un Tpuki rojo carmesí lanzándose contra Ryuken, quien está desnudo de la parte superior, lanzando un puñetazo ambos, los cuales chocan al medio causando una gran ráfaga agrietando y levantando rocas del piso)

 **Wow ooohhh oh oh ooohhh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure All come together**

 **There is no reason why**

(la cámara avanza por una larga colina. Pasando a Sou Sou y su grupo mirándola pasar sonriendo, luego sigue Sonsaku y sus grupo que también sonríen, continua Ryofu junto al grupo de Yue, luego Bachou, Choun, Kochu con Riri en brazos, Komei, Chouhi y Kanu que también miran a la cámara sonriendo, y finalmente Ryuken que esta al final de la colina quien mira por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa. La cámara los oas y sube a hacia arriba al cielo azul)

 **Wow ooohhh oh oh ooohhh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure All come together**

… **..There is no reason why**

(vemos a Kanu y compañía dentro de una habitación con un balcón, que parecen esperar a alguien, Kochu carga a su hija y sale al balcón, ambas miran a la entrada de la comarca. Enfocándose en Riri quien sonríe de felicidad cuando divisa a quien esperan y le pide a su madre que la baje, ella sonríe la baja y esta sale corriendo seguida por todas las demás. Entrando por la puerta esta Ryuken con su manto marrón, quien mira hacia adelante con una sonrisa, recibiendo a Riri y cargándola en sus brazos mientras en la entrada a la mansión donde lo esperan están Kanu, Chouhi, Kochu, Chouun, Bachou y Komei. Dándoles una sonrisa camina hacia ellas con Riri en brazos. La cámara a punta al cielo)

 **Fin del opening**

 **Capítulo 3: Las tragedias del presente, te daran fuerza, para que traigas un mejor mañana. Ese es tú destino**

Despues de su aventura en la región de Kousonsan, nuestros cuatro viajeros se dirigen a la provincia de Kei, que esta bajo regencia de Ensho Honsho. Pero por supuesto ellos no fueron los únicos, pues Sou Sou Motoku quien aprovecho para mofarse del la incompetente regente.

Aunque actualmente Ryuken y sus amigas se encuentran entrando a la ciudad, Ryuken se separo del grupo para buscar un lugar donde dormir y otro donde trabajar, pues se habia quedado sin dinero para gastos durante el viaje.

Curiosamente Sou Sou y su prima y mejor guerrera se encontraban pasando, montadas en caballos, cerca a Kanu, Chouhi y Chouun. Sou Sou es una joven mujer adulto, pese a su estatura tiene 18 años, su cabello rubio es largo hasta sus hombrs pero lo mantiene en dos coletas rizadas con adornos de calavera con listones rosas a ambos lados de su cabeza y unos ojos color azul oscuro. Vistiendo un vestido sin mangas pegado a su figura con un corcet purupura de bordes dorados, mostrando sus talla pequeña de pechos copa A, con mangas pue sujeatas a su antebrazo por argollas metalicas, las mangas se extienden hasta su muñeca con manga ancha al final; una falda purpura oscuro, en las piernas botas metalicas sobre medias largas hasta la mitad de los muslos color rosa rojizo con bordes azul. Montado en un caballo negro con armadura azul de bordes dorados, en la frente y el cuello.

A su derecha la acompaña una mujer tambien joven adulta de con largo cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos, de mayor estatura que Sou Sou, de tal vez 20 años, figura muy femenina con unos pechos copa D, sus piernas y brazos son ebeltos pero faciomente se nota musculatura de su adiestramiento con la espada; vitiendo un atuendo similar al de Sou Sou en especial por su tener las mismas mangas que ella, solo que la variante es purpura con rojo, en la parte de su pecho presenta una faja color purpura con bordes dorados que va del hombro izquierdo en diagonal a su costado inferior derecha, su vestido es largo hasta la cintura como falda, lleva zapatos negros con argollas metalicas en los talones y medias negras hasta la mitad del muslo. Esta mujer es Kakoton Genjou, prima de Sou Sou y una de sus mejores generales, quien cabalga un caballo café. Las dos empiezan a conversar.

-"Karin-sama, ¿cómo estaba Enshou-dono?" pregunto Kakoton.

-"Igual que siempre. Dormida en sus laureles solo porque su familia es de nobleza. No dandose cuenta de su incompetencia. Realmente no soporto que una señora feudal se comporte tan arrogantemente. Shunran, ¿Cómo esta el ejercito?" dijo ella respondiendo y haciendo otra pregunta a su prima.

-"Ya se han desplegado en el exterior de la puerta. Podremos partir en cuanto nos reunamos con ellos." Le respondio Shunran.

-"Ya veo, buen trabajo" dijo ella volviendo su mirad adelante.

Antes de poder seguir su camino, una voz infantil llamo sus atención.

-"Uuuaaaahhh, esa persona tiene la cabeza alborotada" dijo la pequeña Lin Lin señalando a Sou Sou, detrás de ella estaban Kanu y Chouun esperando a que volviera Ryu.

-"¡D-diculpe! Se referia a su pelo, no a su cabeza" dijo apenada Kanu como disculpa mientras le tapaba la boca a Chouhi, mientras Chouun observaba todo.

Sou Sou no dijo nada, con una mirad algo arrogante, mientras observaba a las tres chicas, a lo que Kanu rogaba por que no se enojara con Lin Lin y Chouun solo miraba con cara de palo a Sou Sou. Despues de un rato ella solo sonrio levemente divertida por la situación.

-"No voy a castigar a una niña por una tonteria así" dijo ella mirando al frente otra vez.

A lo que Kanu suspiro aliviada, por otro lado Lin Lin se enojo un poco por como la llamo.

-"¿Niña?" dijo con un puchero Lin Lin.

-"Olvidalo" le dijo Kanu.

-"Hablando de pelo…Tu pelo es muy hermoso" dijo Sou Sou elojiando a Kanu.

-"Ah Que va, no es algo que deba ser halagado" respondio ella.

-"Estoy segura que la parte inferior tambien es hermosa" dijo finalmente Sou Sou haciendo enfasis a sus intenciones verdaderas, lo que avergonzo a Kanu.

-"¡Es verdad! ¡La parte inferior de Aisha es humedad y resbaladiza!" dijo para confirmar Lin Lin como siempre incente a los inuendos sexuales que dijo Sou Sou.

-"O-oye, ¿Qué estas diciendo?" le reprimendaba Aisha.

-"Uuuummm en ese caso, me gustaria echar un vistazo" le dijo Sou Sou devorandosela con la mirada.

-"N-no…es que…." Dijo Kanu perdida sin saber que decir.

-"Pero desgraciadamente, ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de unos asuntos. Mi nombre es Sou Sou. Nos volveremos a ver si surge la ocasión" dijo ella a punto de irse.

-"Bueno Sou Sou-dono, no creo que pueda echar un vistazo, pues Kanu-dono esta guardandose para su novio Ryuken-dono" solto como golpe final Chouun.

Ante esta declaración pasaran dos cosas: uno Sou Sou se detuvo ante lo que dijo, algo curiosa y celosa; y dos Kanu se quedo paralizada mientras se perdia en sus fantasias, mientras un hilo de sangre le salia de la nariz.

 _Fantasia dde Aisha_

 _Podemos ver a Aisha siendo cargada por Ryu hacia una habitación, ambos sin ropa y sus cuerpos en contacto, él la acuesta en una cama y ella timidamente cubre sus pechos y su feminidad. Mientras Ryu la mira con cariño y deseo._

 _-"Ken…yo quiere ser tuya y de nadie más, por favor tomame" decia ella mirandolo con cariño y deseo._

 _-"Aisha…." Dijo el, apoyando su mano derecha a un lado de su rostro mientras se acercaba a ella._

 _Ambos cuerpos se acercaban, Kanu rapidamente rodeo la cintura de Ryu con sus piernas y las cruzo para que no se separan. Al hacer esto su mienbro entro a su feminidad, lo que la hizo gemir, en tonces el rostro de Ryu se estaba acercando. Ella envolvio sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lista para darle un profundo beso apasionado_

 _Fin de la fantasia_

Para suerte de todos, Aisha fue sacada del trance cuando Ryuken llego.

-"¡Chicas! Ya encontre un lugar para quedarnos y un trabajo temporal, incluso ustedes podran ayudar….Ano, que les pasa a Aisha" dijo Ryu al ver la nariz sangrante de su hermana.

Aisha rapidamente se desperto y trato de cubrir y limpiar su nariz, y de revisar si no le salia baba de la boca.

-"No es nada Ryuken-dono, Aisha solo esta-" iba a explicar Chouun.

-"¡No es nada Ryu-san! Solo fue mucho sol" dijo Kanu cortando a Chouun y que empeorara todo, para ella.

Ryu acepto la respuesta y miro a las nuevas personas que hablaban con sus amigas, tanto Sou Sou y Kakoton analizaron con la vista a Ryu. Sou Sou pudo ver facilmente la gran fuerza del joven artista marcial, y Kakoton tambien pudo verlo aunque sin que ella se diera cuenta un pequeño rubor rosa se le asomaba en las mejillas.

-"Así que tú eres Ryuken, es un gusto conocerte" dijo cordialmente Sou Sou.

-"Igualmente. Usted debe ser Sou Moutoku ¿verdad?" dijo Ryu haciendo una reverencia.

-"Así que me conoces, no es de esperar, aunque yo jamas te he visto antes" dijo ella.

-"Escuche de la gente del pueblo que usted habia venido a la ciudad, no sabia cual era su aspecto, pero al ver la forma en la que se presenta. Estipule que era usted, y la otra mujer que la acompaña debe ser Kako Genjo, quien se dice es su mejor general y y vuestra fiel espada" repondio El.

Al ser reconocida y con tales elogios, Sunran no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente y desviar la mirada.

-"Bueno tengo asuntos que atender, ojala nos encontremos de nuevo, adios" dijo Sou Sou siguiendo su camino seguida de Kakoton quien le dio una última mirada a Ryu antes de irse.

-"¿De que estaba hablando?" dijo Kanu para disimular su vergüenza frente a Ryu.

-' _Asi que ella es Sou Sou, es una persona formidable'_ penso Chouun.

-' _Ya no me sorprende encontrar a otro personaje de la historia como mujer, aunque creo que ella recae en lo que llamaban Loli ¿no?'_ pensaba Ryu, -"Bueno, que les parece si vamos a trabajar. Yo estare de cocinero y ustedes de camareras, es el único trabajo que les pude encontrar" dijo él.

Decidído los cuatro fueron al restaurant donde trabajarian, Ryu fue recibido por el dueño quien lo guio a la cocina y ordeno a las otras…."Maid" que les dieran uniformes a las tres chicas. Kanu se vietio con un traje de Maid rosa, Chouhi con uno amarillo y Chouun uno azul oscuro.

-"¡Bienvenido, amo!" decian las tres, paradas en la entrada del restaurante temático, con sonrisas en la cara.

Dentro del lugar se podia ver a más mujeres vestidas de sirvientas atendiendo a los cllientes, mientras Ryuken estaba en la cocina concinando, vistiendoun traje de mayordomo pero sin el saco, mostrando lo mucho que la camisa se estiraba por sus musculosos brazos, lo cual causaba que muchas de las chicas que pasaban a recoger las ordenes se le quedaran viendo.

-"¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?" preguntaba Aisha mientras apoyaba en una pared con la mano derecha muy decepcionada.

-"No teniamos dinero para alojarnos, por eso Ryuken-dono fue a buscar trabajo y de suerte alguien le dio cuarto para los cuatro, y todavia nos consiguio trabajo. Se más agradecida Kanu" le recrimino Chouun.

-"Pero tener que referirme como "amo" a personas que no lo son…." Seguia quejandose Kanu.

-"Cierto, así como tú preferiria llamar a Ryuken "amo". ¿No es así?" le dijo Chouun, a lo que Kanu casi se cae de cara ante tal comentario.

-"Bienvenido, amo. Por aquí, por favor" Chouun aprovecho que alguien entraba y se puso a trabajar, dejando a Kanu sola.

Despues de llevar al cliente a la mesa, Chouun regreso a lado de Aisha, con expresión neutral.

-"Sei ¿no te pereceque estás demasiado tranquila?" le pregunto Aisha.

-"No puedes pelear con el estómago vacio. Y sin dinero, no podremos continuar viajando. Incluso Ryuken sabe eso, y se tomo la molestia de conseguir trabajos para las tres. No te quejes o se lo dire" le dijo Sei a Aisha, para despues volver a recibir a otro cliente.

-' _Formidable Chouu Shiryu'_ penso Kanu mientra la vei trabajar sin quejarse.

Mientras tanto, Chouhi estaba sirviendo a un cliente un plato de arroz, que curiosamente se veia que alguien se habia comida un poco. Por supuesto el cliente le reclamo que habia pedido una porción grande, pero se dio cuenta por las migas de arroz en la mejilla de la niña que ella se habia comido gran parte del plato.

Kanu vio esto y de inmediato se llevo a Lin Lin mientras le decia al cliente que le traeria otro, para sorpresa de los tres, Ryuken aparecio con otro plato en su mano, disculpandose por su hermana menor. Aisha y él llevaron a Lin Lin al almacen para darle una reprimenda, la niña les prometio ser más cuidadosa, pero lamenteblamente lo que vino despues fue peor. Tropezando al llevar pedidos, ya sea que terminaba en la cabeza de los clientes o desparramadoz en el piso, era obvio que la pequeña solo terminaria rompiendo más cosas.

-"¡Lin Lin, no te quedes aquí! ¡Ve a la posada y quedate ahí!" le decia Aisha a Lin Lin, junto a ella Ryu, estaban fuera del restaurante.

-"Tranquila Aish. Lin Lin creo que mejor deberias esperarnos, por otro lado puedes buscar otra forma de conseguir dinero si puedes" le aconsejo Ryu.

Lo que al parecer le llamo la atención, despues de eso Ryu a las dos pudieron trabajar sin ningún problema, para despues reunirse con Lin Lin en la posada. Para sorpresa de los tres habia otra persona acompañandola, una chica joven de 20 años con el pelo café largo hasta los talones amarrado en una cola de caballo con una cinta roja con borde dorados, con ojos color violeta, una figura femenina bien desarrollada, con un busto copa C. vistiendo un turqueza y blanco con bordes dorados y mangas largas color negro, una falda blanca con una linea negra al borde hasta la mitad de los muslos, y unas botas largas blancas con decoraciones rosas hasta la mitad superior de los muslos. En su mano derecha llevaba una la lanza con forma de cruz en la punta.

-"Hola Lin Lin, veo que hiciste una nueva amiga ¿no?" le pregunto Ryu.

-"¡Hai-nanoda!" dijo feliz la niña.

Por otro lado la nueva chica se habia quedado mirando a Ryu, como en trance pero se desperto cuando él saludo a Lin Lin, y de inmediato se presento.

-"E-es un gusto, mi nombre es Bacho, minombre de cortesia es Mouki. Mucho gusto" inicio ella.

-' _Otro más'_ "ya veo. Mi nombre es Ryuken, es un gusto Bacho-san" dijo Ryu haciendo una reverencia.

-"Mucho gusto Bacho-san. Mi nombre es Kanu, mi nombre de cortesia es Unchou"

-"Mi nombre es Chouun, mi nombre de cortesia es Shiryu. Mucho gusto"

Despues de presentarse hablaron un rato, sin embargo las 4 chicas notaron a Ryu viendo en dirección a un anciano que pareceia salir de la ciudad. El pobre tenia ropas raidas y sandalias algo rotas, en sus manos llevaba un saco pequeño. Al salir de la ciudad, Ryuken fue en dirección de la salida para seguirlo, y las chicas se fueron con él, no sin antes decirle al dueño de la posada que regresarian.

Siguiendo a Ryu vieron que el vigilaba al pobre viejo, jsuto cuando iban a preguntarle por que, un grupo de 20 bandidos se paro frente al viejo bloqueando el camino. A la cabeza estab un sujeto alto con un ballesta en una mano y una espada en su cinturon, Ryu y las chicas observaron cuidadosamente la situación.

-"Hey anciano, dime ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa?" dijo el lider con una sonrisa torcida.

-"Por favor dejenme pasar, no tengo nada de dinero y esto son solo semillas de arroz, las llevo a mi pueblo para poder sembrarlas y tener comida para la siguiente epoca de escazes" decia rogando el anciano.

Su única respuesta fue una patada al estómago de parte del lider quien le quito la bolsa, el pobre anciano se doblo del dolor y cayo al piso mientras el lider bandido ponia su pie encima de su cabeza.

-"Solo semillas, que desperdicio, creo que me las comere. Al menos me llenaran por un tiempo" dijo el lider.

-"¡Malditos! ¡Atacan a una persona mayor!" fue el grito de Bacho quien se lanzo a enfrentarse a los bandidos seguida de Kanu, Chouun y Chouhi.

La aparicón de las chicas tomo por sorpresa a los bandidos, y el lider trato de usar a sus subordinados para escapar, al ver esto Ryu se movio rapidamente golpeando con los dedos y palmas de sus manos a 10 bandidos dejandolos paralizados. Las chicas se enfrentaron a los 10 restantes, mientas Ryu logro alcanzar y plantarle cara al lider.

Mientras las chicas lograron desarmar y herir a algunos de los bandidos, los cuales escaparon, Bacho camino en dirección de los otros 10 paralizados pero fue detenida por Chouun, quien la agarro del hombro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Esta acción sorprendio a Bacho pues no entendia porque lo hacia, el lider bandido estaba parado frente a Ryu, mientrass vio en dirección de sus subordinados paralizados.

-"¡Idiotas! ¿que están haciendo? ¡Vengan y acaben con este bastardo!" les grito, pero ellos no se movieron.

-"No te molestes en hablarles, pues ya estan muertos" fue lo que le dijo Ryu.

-"Mocoso creido, ¿Por qué deber-" no termino de hablar.

Pues para sorpresa de él y Bacho, el cuerpo de os bandidos comenzo a abombarse, desfigurandose e hinchandoze hasta que que reventaron en una lluvia de visceras y sangre. Fue una impactante escena para los dos, menos Kanu y las otras dos.

Como un último intento de escape, el lider levannto su ballesta y la apunto a la cara de Ryu, quien no se inmuto.

-"¡Maldito fenomeno! ¡Te matare!" dijo mientras mantenia el arma apuntada.

-"Hooo, muy bien dispara. Pero asegurate de no fallar o perderas el ojo derecho" le respondio Ryu mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

-"¡Callate!" grito el lider y disparo la flecha.

La flecha se acercaba rapidamente, a lo que las chicas se prepararon para intervenir, sin embargo para sorpresa de ellas y el lider Ryu atrapo la flecha con su dedo indice y medio de su mano derecha con la palma en dirección del atacante. Rapidamente volteo su mano de modo que el dorso de su mano ahora estab en dirección del atacante, luego lanzo la flache casi con más velocidad en dirección del lider, enterrandose en su ojo derecho.

El lider cayo de rodillas mientras se llevaba una mano al ojo, aullando de dolor, despues de un rato el lider con lo que le qeudaba de fierzas se paro y huyo.

-"¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡Maldito, me las pagaras!" decia mientras se perdia en el por el camino.

Terminado el combate Ryu se reunio con las chicas quienes estaban a tendiendo al anciano, este logro recuperar la bolsa de semillas durante el caos pero no se veia bien, el golpe sin duda le afecto aunque no peligraba su vida. Llegando con ellas, Ryu reviso al anciano, las chicas miraban expectantes a lo que pasaba.

-"¿Se encuentra bien abuelo?" pregunto Lin Lin preocupada.

-"Por…favor…lleven estas semillas a la aldea" dijo el abuelo levantando la bolsa para darsela a Ryu.

-"Esos tipos seguro eran parte de un grupo mayor de bandidos, esperemos que no vengan más" dijo Chouun vigilando los alrededores.

-"Tranquilo Oji-chan todo estara bien-nanoda" dijo Lin Lin tratando de animar al anciano.

El pobre solo levanto la bolsa, muy adolorido por el golpe, apenas y podia hablando pues estaba agotado por el viaje.

-"Estas sn semillas de arroz. La comida que tenemos se acabara pronto. Sin embargo, estas semillas creceran y daran arroz" decia él, a lo que Ryu a las 4 chicas lo escucharon atentamente.

-"Entonces, no tendremos que pelearnos por la comida. Le pondra fin a las peleas. Debemos pensar en el mañana en vez del hoy" dijo finalmente desmayandose en brazos de Ryu.

Las chicas se preocuparon ante esto, pero se calmaron al ver que aún respiraba, Ryu solo miro al pobre abuelo.

-"Supongo que lo llevaras a la aldea ¿no Ryuken-dono?" pregunto Sei.

-"Así es. Vamos abuelo, te llevaremos a tu aldea" respondio él.

Antes de poder partir, un niño de 10 años salio de unos arbustos. Vestido cun panatalones cafés raidos, un polo verde oscuro y un chaleco café y sandalias de madera. Corrio hacia ellos e intento quitarles la bolsa de semillas, sin embargo Lin Lin tomo la bolsa y Bacho lo tumbo al piso donde lo retuvo.

-"AGGHH ¡sueltame!" grito el niño.

-"¿Qué hace un niño tratando de robar?" pregunto Chouun.

-"¡Eso no te importa "anciana", ese viejo no necesita esas semillas, seguro ya se murio. Así que mejor me las llevo yo" respondio el niño.

-"¿Cómo puedes decir es-" Kanu no termino pues Ryu la detuvo.

Él se paro frente al niño, el cual fue alzado del suelo por Bacho, debido a que Ryu era facilmente el ma´s alto del grupo el niño comenzo a pensar en como escapar, pues seguro no podria hacer nada contra él y las chicas paraceian saber pelear.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?" le pregunto Ryu, sorprendiendo al niño.

-"S-soy Tak" le respondio desconfiado.

-"Muy bien Tak….vas a venir con nosotros" declaro Ryu para sorpresa de todos.

-"¿Por qué deberia obedecerte?" le pregunto arrogante Tak.

-"Si quieres venir y comer un poco, sin robar a nadie ni arriesgarte, ven con nosotros…..eres libre de seguir la vida que tienes ahora, pero no creo que convenga ¿no?" dijo finalmente Ryu empezando a caminar en la dirección que iba el anciano.

Las demás lo siguieron de cerca, y despues de avanzar buena distancia se oyeron la pisadas del niño tratando de alcanzarlos, hací otro más se unio a su viaje.

Despues de caminar un buen rato decidieron descansar, el anciano fue recostado en el piso mientras los demás se sentaban cerca haciendo guardia por si aparecian más soldados.

-"No puedo que creer que te tomes tantas molestias para ayudar a un viejo" comento Tak recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Bacho.

-"Pensar en el mañana en vez del hoy…..sin duda es un pensamiento humano que muchos de los que sufren por la corrupción de la corte imperial comparten, esa forma de pensar lo hace ver más humano que nadie ante mis ojos" comento Ryu, a lo que las chicas asintieron al estar de acuerdo.

-"Son muy pocos los que tratan de seguir viviendo, aún en estos tiempos dificiles, y son personas realmente admirables" dijo Chouun.

El niño solo escucho eso sin saber que opinar, al escapar del orfanato donde él vivía, tuvo siempre que pelear y robar para sobrevivir, pues nadie ayudaba a nadie. Todo eso lo hizo desconfiado, por lo que escucharlos hablar así solo lo confundía.

En una pequeña aldea. Uno de los hacían guardia cerca a la entrad miraba a lo lejos, luego por una de las colinas diviso una mano sosteniendo una bolsa, después pudo notar la silueta de un hombre mayor cargado en la espalda de un joven de buen físico y siguiéndolos al mismo paso estaba tres mujeres jóvenes y dos niños. Haciendo sonar una campana todos los que vivían en ese pequeña aldea salieron para recibirlos en especial al abuelo.

Bajándolo de su espalda, Ryu y sus compañeras vieron como recibían con alegría al anciano, lo cual les hizo sonreir tambien.

-"¡Lo hiciste! ¡Nos salvaste abuelo!" "¡La aldea esta a salvo! ¡No tendremos que preocuparnos por la comida por un tiempo!" decían alegres los demás.

-"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!" decía el abuelo entre lagrimas mientras sostenía la bolsa, era una escena conmovedora para Ryu y sus amigos.

-"Jejejejeje, si que se siente bien hacer algo bueno ¿no Tak?" le pregunto Lin Lin.

-"B-bueno si un poco…..por otro lado, al menos nos recompensar-¡Hey!" estaba diciendo Tak, pero entonces vio a Ryu caminar a la salida sin siquiera pedir algo a cambio.

-"Hhhaaahhh Tak, tenemos mucho que enseñarte. Vamos, tenemos que regresar a la posada, ya es tarde por lo que llegaremos si nos apuramos.

Con eso el grupo de 5 regresaron a la ciudad de Enshou, a seguir con sus labores, o más bien Ryuken, Kanu y Chouun se fueron a trabajar mientras Bachou, Lin Lin y Tak paseaban por las calles. Poco sabían que una tragedia sucedería en la aldea que salvaron.

 **Campamento de Sou Sou**

En la tienda principal, Sou Sou arreglaba unos papeles de distribución de suministros, sin embargo sus pensamientos estaban plagados de los rostros de Kanu y Ryuken. Ambos, ante sus ojos, eran perfectos posibles subordinados. Pues ella podía decir fácilmente que eran guerreros, tal vez debería conseguir información de ellos.

En ese entonces entro a la tienda una mujer de 19 o 20 años con cabello color azul celeste corto con un fleco en el lado derecho sobre uno de sus dos ojos rojos, figura muy femenina igual a la de Kakoton, y vistiendo un traje similar al de ella solo que los colores eran púrpura con azul, y la banda del corcet cubría su pecho izquierdo. Su nombre es Kakoen Myosai, hermana menor de Kakoton y por ende prima de Sou Sou.

-"Karin-sama, ¿me mando a llamar?" pregunto entrando y saludando a su lider.

-"Así es Shuran. Tengo un trabajo especial, quiero que espies a alguien, al menos por hoy, sus nombres son Ryuken y Kanu. Si encuentras a Kanu fácilmente encontraras al Ryuken, te daré la descripción, pero asegúrate de que no te vean" dijo ella anotando en un papel las descripciones.

-"Si no es mucha molestia, ¿Cuál es la razón de esto?" dijo Shuran, Sou Sou solo la miro y sonrió.

-"Son posibles reclutas nada más" respondió.

Con sus ordenes, Kakoen partió de inmediato, tal vez este hombre Ryuken, era el sujeto al que su hermana se refería cuando le conto de las personas que se mofaron del cabello de Karin. Lo más curioso, es que ella se ruborizaba levemente al hablar del chico, si no la conociera diría que él le gustaba. ' _Qué raro'_ pensó ella.

 **Con Ryu y las chicas**

El grupo de 5 se encontraban comprando en el mercado, haciendo cuentas de lo que debían guardar para seguir el viaje.

-"Sería bueno llevar unas cantimploras para llevar agua ¿Qué opinas tú, Sei?" pregunto Aisha.

-"Claro, ¿no sé como tú y Chouhi pudieron viajar sin una?" le respondió Sei.

Mientras seguían viendo, Ryu prestaba atención a los alrededores, él sentía que alguien los miraba. Más o menos desde que salieron de la posada, por otro lado tanto él como Bacho tenían un ojo encima en Tak por si le entraba la manía de robar algo. Cuando el grupos estaba pagando por las cantimploras, escucharon unos extraños rumores de un grupo de bandido liderados por un tuerto.

-"Disculpe señor, ¿usted sabe algo de los rumores?" pregunto Ryu el casero que vendía las cantimploras.

-"No mucho, dicen que es un grupo de bandidos que asaltan a las afueras de la ciudad, y el sujeto dice que busca al que le quito un ojo con una flecha" esto preocupo al grupo un poco, sin embargo sus miedos se comprobaron cuando por la entrada al mercado entro un de los aldeanos de la aldea que Ryu a las demás habían visitado.

-"¡Por favor….ayúdenme! ¡Nuestra aldea esta bajo ataque" decía el pobre hombre que tenía una flecha en el hombro.

De inmediato las chicas y Ryu le preguntaron qué paso, él les dijo que unos bandidos liderados por un líder tuerto, estaba atacando la aldea matando a todos sin importarle la edad o sexo. Ante esto los 5 salieron de inmediato en dirección a la aldea, y Kakoen quien escucho todo los siguió también.

Al llegar a la entrada, vieron como los bandidos perseguían a niños y mujeres, y los hombres trataban de defenderse con lo que podían. Sin perder tiempo y ya con sus armas, las chicas se lanzaron al combate, incluso Tak quien tomo un garrote fue a pelear. Ryu golpeaba a los bandidos, un grupo de 1000 en total, los cuales morían en una explosión de sangre, mientras avanzaba salvava a las personas que podía.

Después de asegurar a los aldeanos, solo quedaban 150 bandidos y el líder, a quien no encontraban hasta ahora. Kakoen que estaba observándolos ayudo un poco disparando flechas con su arco a algunos de los bandidos.

-"Ken no veo al abuelo por ninguna parte" dijo Tak, lo cual preocupo a Ryu y las chicas.

Entonces en una de las calles, vieron al abuelo siendo perseguido por el líder, al no poder caminar más por estar agotado se apoyaba en las paredes, mientras el líder lo seguía. Ahora llevando un parche en el ojo derecho, mientras en su mano derecha llevaba una lanza y en su espalda dos masas de picos de una mano.

-"Por favor, no esto…cualquier cosa menos esto…." Decía el anciano mientras trataba de escapar, en sus manos estaba la misma bolsa de semillas que trajo.

El líder se detuvo y después arrojo la lanza en dirección al anciano, fácilmente empalándolo en el pecho, su cuerpo se desplomo al suelo sangrando profusamente ante la atónita mirada de las chicas.

-"¡Abuelo!" grito Ryu.

-"Tu…..por favor, cuida que estas semillas crezcan…te lo imploro" fueron las últimas palabras del abuelo antes de morir.

Todos los aldeanos presentes solo podían ver y llorar ante lo sucedido. Kanu, Chouun, Bacho, Lin Lin y Tak también estaban llorando pero tenían una expresión de rabia en el rostro.

-"¡Ahí estas fenómeno! ¡Ahora veras, te mandare al infierno!" dijo el líder sacando sus masas.

Ryu estaba terriblemente enojado, de inmediato sus musculos superiores comenzaron a tensarse y aumentar en tamaño, rompiendo su polo y chaleco mientras un aura flameante color azul rodeaba su cuerpo y en su espalda la constelación de la "osa mayor" se hacia visible.

-"¡La vida es un preciado regalo, un ignorante como tú no la merece!" grito lleno de furia Ryuy se lanzo al combate.

Los 150 restantes trataron de detenerlos, pero no pudieron hacer nada.

-"OOOOHHHHH ¡ATA!"

-"UUUGGGHHHH"

-"¡ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA….." continuo lanzando una andanada de puños a cada bandido lo suficientemente estúpido para no haber huido.

-"¡ATATATATATATAT! ¡WATAAA!" con el último golpe mando a volar al último bandido, después de un rato los bandidos murieron al explotar y despedazarse sus cuerpos.

El líder se lanzo al combate, tratando de darle con las mazas a Ryu, pero él solo se movía fácilmente entre cada ataque sin ningún esfuerzo. Un último ataque vertical de arriba debajo con la maza por parte del líder, cuando parecía que iba a conectar, Ryu lanzo un puñetazo a la cabeza del arma haciéndola pedazos. Al ver que no podía hacer nada el líder trato de escapar, pero entonces Ryu salto encima de su cabeza cuando el líder se daba la vuelta para escapar, entonces estando de cabeza sobre la cabeza del líder, uso sus dos manos. Haciéndolas puño y con el pulgar extendido perpendicularmente a este, enterró ambos pulgares en las sienes de la cabeza del líder. Atravesando fácilmente piel y hueso, mientras el baja sus pies, quedando parado frente al líder, dándole una mirada llena de ira.

-"¡Hokuto Zankai Ken! Una vez que remueva mis pulgares de tú cabeza, tendrás solo 3 segundos de vida. Úsalos para pedir perdón a alguien por tus pecados, porque yo no lo hare" dijo finalmente removiendo sus pulgares.

El líder se agarro la cabeza en dolor, retorciendo de dolor.

-"¡No. Yo no quiero morir, no quiero morir! ¡No quier-UUUAAAGGGHHHH" su cuello se torció mientras su cabeza y su cuerpo se hinchaban, hasta explotar no dejando más que sangre, ni siquiera un pedazo de carne forme de él quedo.

Todo término, ninguno de los bandidos pudo huir, después de ayudar a los aldeanos heridos, Ryu, Tak y las chicas ayudaron a enterrar el cadáver del abuelo. Los más cercanos familiares lloraron siendo consolados por Chouun y Bacho, en cuanto a las semillas.

-"No creo que las semillas crezcan si las plantas ahí" comento Tak.

En efecto, Ryu estaba plantando las semillas de arroz cerca a la tumba del abuelo, haciendo surcos a los lados y poniendo las semillas cuidadosamente.

-"Creceran. El abuelo quien descansa debajo de esta tierra, quien dio su vida para que ellas den frutos para el mañana, no hay mejor tierra para plantarlas" dijo Ryu, conmoviendo a todos los presentes, en especial a Kanu y las demás.

Después de plantarlas, se despidieron de los aldeanos y se dirigieron a la ciudad. Cuando los miembros de la aldea fueron a cambiar las semillas de lugar se encontraron algo increíble, las semillas de arroz estaban germinando, aún eran pequeñas pero habían crecido. Todos lloraron de felicidad y agradecieron al cielo y al abuelo, quien incluso después de muerto vela por el futuro de la aldea.

 **En el campamento de Sou Sou**

Kakoen quien había regresado de su espionaje, estaba reportándose ante Sou Sou, su hermana la acompañaba. Ya en presencia de su líder le relato todo cuanto vio, desde del mercado hasta el enfrentamiento en la aldea, todo lo que dijo era algo que ni ella misma podría creer…..pero ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos. La imagen de los cuerpos de cada bandido golpeado por el hombre llamado Ryuken, hinchándose y deformándose hasta explotar, desparramando sangre y órganos…..era aterrador pensar que alguien podía hacer eso solo con las manos.

-"Shuran, me es muy dififcil creer lo que me estás diciendo. ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?" pregunto Karin seriamente, ella conocía a su prima y sabia que no mentía, pero era imposible creer lo que le decía.

-"Se que es poco creible. Pero yo lo ví, con mis propios ojos, y se que no estaba alucinando. No pude creerlo al principio, pero despues de que él golpeaba a uno de los bandidos, estos comenzaban a sufrir deformaciones grotezcas de sus cuerpos hasta explotar" decia Shuran aún con el aterrador recuedo en la mente.

Karin no dijo nada, igualmente Kakoton. Cuando ellas dos vieron al hombre llamado Ryuken, es cierto que pudieron ver claramente que era fuerte, pero de ahí creer que podia matar a sus enemigos, haciendo que sus cuerpos exploten, solo usando sus puños. Era demasiado bizarro, ellas no conocian ningún arte marcial capaz de hacer eso.

-"Bueno nunca he dudado de ti, y no lo hare ahora. Tendre esto en cuenta si vuelvo a encontrarme con él, como ya es de ya pueden retirarse, vayan a descansar" dijo finalmente Sou Sou a las dos.

-"¡Ha!" dijeron las dos y se levantaron para retirarse, pero antes de que pudieran salir.

-"Por cierto Shuran, caundo viste lo que él podia hacer, y la razón por la que peleaba ¿Qué te parecio?" pregunto finalmente Karin.

Kakoen se quedo en silencio por un momento, pensando en que decir, aunque al final ella termino teniendo el mismo pensamiento que su hermana tenia de Ryu.

-"Sinceramente….él me parecio un gran hombre. Digno de respeto, admiración y un ejemplo a seguir. Incluso alguien que faciomente podria llegar a ser amado por muchos, y me atrevo a decir que tal vez usted podria llegarlo a amar Karin-sama" fue la respuesta Shuran antes de salir de la tienda.

La repuesta sorprendio en especial a Kakoton, quien fue a buscar a su hermana para pedirle explicaciones, Karin por otro lado solo se sorprendio un poco y despues sonrio. Seguro se le ocurriria una forma de reclutar a Ryuken a sus filas y por supuesto a Kanu tambien, con la información que obtuvo de él, estaba muy intrigada por saber cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones y motivaciones.

Ryuken atrajo la atención del fenix de Gi, ¿que le deparara el futuro al sucesor del puño de la estrella del norte?

 **Bien aquí esta el tercer capítulo, publicado este empezare a trabajar en el tercero de El Boden Slavador de Eostia.**

 **Estab pensando en poner a Ryuken en otro crossover con los siguientes: Tiamanin Asagi (se que ya tengo un crossover con este pero la verdad con la poca información, terminarian siendo más One-Shots), Kuroinu, Ikkitousen, Sengoku Koihime, incluso Code Geass (me gustaria emparejarlo con Cornelia, ella es mi personaje favorito de ese anime).**

 **Bueno son ideas, espero me respondan la pregunta que hice al principio y tambienme digan que opinan de las ideas para crossover que puse ahora, como siempre espero les guste. Muchos seguron me preguntaran lo de la parte de las semmillas creciendo rapidamente, lo hizo especialmente por que queria fuera una escena más conmovedora.**

 **Eso es todo por un buen tiempo, ya que pronto entrare a examenes. Adios, dejen sus comentarios, y hasta el proximo capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hokuto no Ken X Koihime Musou: La Estrella del Norte en Los Tres Reinos**

 **Bien empezamos con el capítulo, ahora tengo un pequeño problema pues quiero añadir un personaje de otra serie, en especial por que su nueva forma me ha gustado. Me refiero a Artoria Pendragon (la versión Lancer), decir que se convirtio en mi forma preferida de ese personaje, y me gustaria que se uniera a Ryuken y compañía en esta historia. Aunque creo que seria más facil en mi otro crossover de Hokuto no Ken, por lo que les pido su opinión en esto ¿deberia agregar a Artoria (Lancer) en esta historia o solo en la otra?**

 **Ahora en cuanto al nuevo personaje que aparecera en este capítulo, se trata de un OC que solo aparecera en este, es un triuto a una de las mejore historias crossover de Hokuto no Ken. Pues se trata de la primera aparición de un practicante del Nanto Seiken, por ende este OC morira a manos de Ryu, es un OC de la histaria a la que hago mención.**

 **Bueno empecemos la historia, como siempre. No soy dueño de nada todo les pertenece a sus respectivos dueños (de hecho solo me quejo de que en la versión anime de Koihime Musou, no le agregaron un prota masculino, pero igual fue una excelente serie).**

"conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

(información extra y otras cosas)

 **Intro: Seven Deadly Sins – Man Whit a Mission**

(Empieza sonar la guitarra de inicio, vemos un arroyo, luego cambia a un castillo chino de una comarca)

 **Wow ooohhh oh oh ooohhh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure All come together**

 **There is no reason why**

(La cámara pasA por unas nubes bajando, enfocando por detrás a Ryuken, Kanu, Chouhi, Choun, Bachou, Koemei y Kochu junto a su hija Riri. Dando la vuelta los enfoca desde el frente todos están sonriendo mientras miran a la distancia estando en un jardín de arboles de flor de cerezo)

 **Wow ooohhh oh oh ooohhh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure All come together**

… **..There is no reason why**

(Sigue el solo de instrumento. Vemos un pueblo bajo ataque de bandidos, las chicas se peleando, excepto Koemei, cada una lanzando un ataque. Luego cambia la imagen de Ryuken haciendo explotar su Touki de color azul despedazando sus ropas superiores y agrietando el suelo donde esta parado, formándose una imagen de un dragón rugiendo)

 **(Don't play that)**

(La imagen muestra a Kanu con un rostro triste mirando por la ventana de una habitación, dentro de esta también están las demás con un semblante triste también)

(Sigue el solo de guitarra. La escena muestra a Ryuken caminando por un valle desolado con varias armas, soldados con armaduras y cuerpos de bandidos muertos, lleva un manto color marrón que hondea con el viento hacia su lado derecho, mientras camina hacia adelante con una expresión seria en el rostro)

 **I got my demons They don't know**

 **I´m fierce enough to let them go**

(La imagen cambia a Kanu y Chouhi, ambas viendo en dirección de la montaña donde está la cabaña de Chouhi, luego se dan la vuelta y siguen su camino)

 **It's like a fire A stranglehold**

 **I wish I was invincible**

(Cambia la imagen a Choun y Kosonsan que mira en dirección a la cámara con una sonrisa, luego cambia la imagen a Bachou quien esta rezando a una lapida con ojos cerrados después los abre con una expresión determinada)

 **Hello desire Your my old friend**

 **But I don't need you here again**

(la imagen muestra un desierto dando el viento sopla fuerte, podemos ver caminando por él a Ryofu con su laza y su fiel compañero Sékito, ella mira al frente con una expresión neutral)

 **Just take a walk Go back inside**

 **I'll see you on the other side**

(La imagen muestra a Koumei tomando un té junto a su Suiko conversando amenamente, luego cambia a Kochu regresando a casa recibiendo a su hija y cargándola en brazos después ambas miran en dirección de la cámara con una sonrisa)

 **Samayoitou mono mo**

 **Tomadoi kou mono mo**

 **Subete notsumi no koe**

 **(** Pasan imágenes: primero nos muestran a Sou Sou junto a su grupo al frente de su ejército; luego pasa Sonsaku con una sonrisa sentada en su trono junto a ella Shuuyu y las demás de su grupo a sus lados saludando; luego se ve una figura envuelta en sombras co un Tpuki rojo carmesí lanzándose contra Ryuken, quien está desnudo de la parte superior, lanzando un puñetazo ambos, los cuales chocan al medio causando una gran ráfaga agrietando y levantando rocas del piso)

 **Wow ooohhh oh oh ooohhh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure All come together**

 **There is no reason why**

(la cámara avanza por una larga colina. Pasando a Sou Sou y su grupo mirándola pasar sonriendo, luego sigue Sonsaku y sus grupo que también sonríen, continua Ryofu junto al grupo de Yue, luego Bachou, Choun, Kochu con Riri en brazos, Komei, Chouhi y Kanu que también miran a la cámara sonriendo, y finalmente Ryuken que esta al final de la colina quien mira por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa. La cámara los oas y sube a hacia arriba al cielo azul)

 **Wow ooohhh oh oh ooohhh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure All come together**

… **..There is no reason why**

(vemos a Kanu y compañía dentro de una habitación con un balcón, que parecen esperar a alguien, Kochu carga a su hija y sale al balcón, ambas miran a la entrada de la comarca. Enfocándose en Riri quien sonríe de felicidad cuando divisa a quien esperan y le pide a su madre que la baje, ella sonríe la baja y esta sale corriendo seguida por todas las demás. Entrando por la puerta esta Ryuken con su manto marrón, quien mira hacia adelante con una sonrisa, recibiendo a Riri y cargándola en sus brazos mientras en la entrada a la mansión donde lo esperan están Kanu, Chouhi, Kochu, Chouun, Bachou y Komei. Dándoles una sonrisa camina hacia ellas con Riri en brazos. La cámara a punta al cielo)

 **Fin del opening**

 **Capítulo 4: Rencor del pasado entre Bachou y Sou Sou y una battalla del destino, Hokuto y Nanto**

Otro nuevo día para nuestro sucesor y sus compañeros de viaje, después de su aventura de ayer y con el gran pesar por la muerto del pobre abuelo que quería salvar a su pueblo, una buena siesta les hizo bien. Aunque Ryu no estaba cansado, no significaba que no apreciaría una buena siesta, solo que fue un poco difícil arreglar como dormirían, después del todo la habitación solo tenía dos camas de dos personas.

Al final, y por insistencia de Aisha, él y ella junto a Lin Lin durmieron en una. A Bachou le toco dormir con Sei y Tak, para su mala suerte del niño y ella. Ya de día Ryuken se despertó, sintiendo a Lin Lin bien abrazado a su brazo izquierdo y a Aisha abrazada a su pecho, si bien Ryuken no es ajeno a los encantos femeninos si tiene un buen autocontrol, además él no sabía si su estancia en este mundo era permanente o solo pasajera, por lo que enamorarse….al final solo traería sufrimiento.

Como sucesor del Hokuto Shinken, se le fue inculcado el amor y la tristeza, como las principales emociones en las que debía tener control y que le permitiría desarrollarse mejor como guerrero y como ser humano. Ryu jamás abandonaría a ninguna de ellas, ni a ningún otro amigo que conozca más adelante.

Con ese último pensamiento, se levanto liberándose un poco del agarre de sus dos hermanas, mirando a su izquierda vio a Tak siendo abrazado por Bachou. Felizmente lo estaba abrazando por la espalda, bajando su mirada al piso encontró a Sei…..descansando en el piso. Si mal no recordaba él escucho el ruido de algo cayendo al piso, pero no creía que ella se haya caído de la cama, antes de poder preguntarle algo a Sei, Ryuken escucho a Bachou balbucear.

-"Papá…entrenare mucho más…." Decía ella mientras abrazaba a Tak, pero después de un rato se despertó dejando de abrazar al niño, levantando su cuerpo y apoyándose con ambas manos al frente poniéndose encima del niño sin despertarlo.

-"¿Un sueño?" decía algo adormitada.

-"Buenos días Bachou-san…" dijo Ryu.

-"Buenos….días….Ryuken-dono" respondió ella.

-"Al fin te despiertas" dijo Sei levantandose pero aún acostada en el suelo.

-"¿P-por qué estas durmiendo ahí abajo?" pregunto Bachou.

-"No lo hago porque quiera, resulta que me botaste de la cama mientras dormías" dijo Sei recordando la patada con la que la tiro al piso.

-"Oh eso explica por sentí algo pesado caer al piso" comento Ryu con su mano derecha en el mentón, sin darse cuenta del tic en el ojo que tuvo Sei cuando dijo "pesado".

-"¡Ah! Siento haberte tirado de la cama" dijo Bachou algo avergonzada.

-"No hace falta que te disculpes. Te devolví el favor mientras dormías….Creo que todavía eres virgen, así que mejor no te digo lo que te hice" dijo Sei para molestarla, mientras observaba su cuerpo pues la vestimenta de Bachou se desarreglo cuando se levanto, mostrando sus hermosas piernas y su pechos un poco.

-"¿Q-que me hiciste mientras dormía?" pregunto alterada Bachou.

-"Hhhaaaahhh…..nunca cambiaras ¿verdad Sei?" dijo Ryu, mientras Aisha y Lin Lin aún dormían.

Después de despertar a las dos faltantes, todos se alistaron para un nuevo día, primero fueron a desayunar todos juntos.

-"¡Muchas gracias por compartir la habitación conmigo e invitarme a comer!" decía Bachou algo apenada pero agradecida.

-"No hay problema Bachou-san" dijo Ryu mientras se servía del banquete de la mesa donde se sentaron.

-"Es cierto, hay un dicho que dice: "Al igual que tranquiliza tener compañeros de viaje, es importante que….seamos patéticos" dijo Lin Lin equivocándose al final.

-"¿No debería ser "es importante que cuidemos mutuamente el uno al otro"?" corrigió Aisha

-"Bueno, se podría decir que somos patéticos por pretender que los 5 usemos una habitación para dos personas" comento en voz alta Aisha.

-"Bueno al menos pudimos disfrutar de una buena siesta, así que no fue malo, no siempre se puede estar cómodo del todo" dijo Ryu.

-"A mí me hubiera gustado dormir en una cama solo" comento Tak mientras comía.

-"La verdad no me molesto compartir cama, estoy segura de que Aisha en especial no se molesto, con lo fuerte que se abrazaba a Ryuken-dono" comento Sei, a lo que Aisha con cara roja, casi escupe su comida.

-"Sei deja de molestarla" le recrimino Ryu.

-"Esta bien, pero como no le gusto compartir con usted, esta noche Bachou y yo seremos quien compartan cama con usted" dijo Sei, a lo que Aisha se enojo (no muy visiblemente) y Bachou se sonrojo un poco.

-"Bueno…no creo que haya algún prob-"decia Ryu.

-"¡Claro que no! Usted se queda con nosotras" dijo Aisha rápidamente.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Ryu, Sei, Bachou, Lin Lin y Tak la miraban curiosos. Ella solo se recompuso y continuo comiendo, Lin Lin salvo la situación inocentemente cambiando de tema.

-"Hubiera sido bueno que nos dieran el premio del torneo de artes marciales" comento Lin Lin.

-"Sí. Pero ir descaradamente a solicitarlo…." Comento Bachou.

-"¿Conocen esta historia?" dijo de repente Sei llamando la atención de todos en la mesa.

-"En el pasado, había un país llamado Etsu. Su rey, Kousen, colgó un hígado en el techo de su habitación para no olvidarse que fue capturado por los enemigos de su país. Cada vez que lo lamia, le recordaba sus ansias de venganza" termino Sei.

-"¿En serio?" decía Bachou sorprendida. De todas las chicas la miraban intrigada, pero Ryu la miraba con cara de palo.

-"Sei…..esa historia no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando ¿no es así?" dijo Ryu.

-"Sí, no tiene nada que ver" dijo Sei sin vergüenza alguna.

Ante esa respuesta: Bachou bajo la cabeza con una mirada molesta, Lin Lin y Tak comían con el ceño fruncido, y Aisha solo le tenía una expresión de molestia y decepción.

-"Tal parece que tienes grasa en el cuerpo y el cerebro, por eso pesas tan- ¡IIIIIIITTTTAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" iba a comentar Tak pero no termino pues Sei pellizcaba fuertemente los cachetes.

Terminando de desayunar se prepararon para trabajar, Ryuken decidió darse un día libre solo por hoy, así que Aisha y Sei fueron a trabajar. Mientras tanto Lin Lin quería salir a pasear, a lo que Ryuken y Bachou decidieron acompañarla. Ya por las calles iban viendo lo que había, sin embargo por alguna razón Ryu sentía que había olvidado algo importante.

' _No sé porque pero me parece que me estoy olvidando de algo en especial respecto a Bachou'_ él seguía pensando que se había olvidado, mientras Bachou y Lin Lin seguían caminando con él. Al parecer hicieron un pequeño trabajo de porteador.

-"El trabajo de porteador es mejor pagado de lo que pensaba" decía Lin Lin con los brazos arriaba y a los lados de su cabeza y sus manos en su nuca.

-"Bueno, eso es porque hice un buen trabajo" respondió Bachou.

-"¡Eso no es todo! ¡Yo también me esforcé!" le recrimino Lin Lin.

Seguían caminando hasta que llegaron a la calle principal por donde estaba pasando Sou Sou con su ejército con un carruaje celda lleno de prisioneros, sin duda bandidos.

-"¿Qué esta pasando?" dijo Lin Lin corriendo a ver, seguido de Ryu y Bachou.

Pasando al frente, los tres vieron a Sou Sou pasando junto a sus dos mejores generales Kakoton y Kakoen, bueno solo Ryu y Lin Lin la reconocieron ya que Bachou no la conocía. Al verla Ryu comenzó a recordar lo que se había olvidado, según la historia Sou Sou Motoku mató al padre de Bachou Mouki, Batou. Pero las cosas aquí eran diferentes, así que tal vez eso no haya pasado todavía, dando una mirada en dirección a Bachou. Se alivio un poco al verla normal, tal vez eso no ha pasado o….ella nunca ha visto a Sou Sou en persona.

-"¡Es Sou Sou-nanoda!" dijo Lin Lin alegre al reconocerla corriendo a saludarla, a lo que Ryu se preocupo.

-"… ¿Sou Sou?" dijo sorprendida Bachou, no gustándole la reacción Ryu se preparo para lo peor.

Por otro lado Lin Lin llego al lado del caballo de Sou Sou para saludarla.

-"¡Hola!" grito ella.

-"Eres la chica del otro día…. ¿Hoy no estás con la chica del pelo negro largo o el chico con los ojos azules?" dijo ella viendo alrededor, efectivamente encontrando a Ryu cerca de ahí.

-"Aisha está trabajando, junto con Sei. Solo Ken-onichan está conmigo" respondió Lin Lin.

-"Ooohhh….así que Aisha y Ken" dijo ella.

-"Aisha es su Mana, su nombre es Kanu.y Ken-onichan se llama Ryuken, pero ya te lo dijo ¿no?" respondió Lin Lin.

Ryu se acerco a Lin Lin, mientras observaba a Bachou robar una laza de uno de los guardias de la escolta, y entonces la vio correr en dirección a Sou Sou dando un salto desde el lado derecho de Sou Sou, por detrás para atacarla sorpresivamente con la lanza.

-"¡Sou Sou, prepárate a morir!" dijo Bachou lanzando un golpe recto con la lanza en dirección de Sou Sou.

Por un lapso de momento ambos chicas sintieron algo diferente: Bachou sintió que algo sostuvo la punta de su lanza y tiro para la izquierda al otro lado de la calle de donde ella salto; Sou Sou por otro lado sintió un musculoso brazo cargarla desde sus piernas y ser apegada a un pecho masculino muy musculoso, con un agarre firme y protector, sintió sus manos apoyadas en un musculoso pecho sobre el cual se apoyaba en su lado izquierdo, sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, y al ver a su derecha vio a su asaltante caer en el suelo de la calle mientras sostenía una lanza.

Lo que paso fue que Ryuken salto interceptando el ataque, atrapando la punta de la lanza con su mano izquierda, mientras con su mano derecha agarro a Sou Sou de la cintura apoyándola en su pecho y cambiando su agarre de esa forma la tenia sentada en su antebrazo. Después jalo la punta de la lanza junto con Bachou y la lanzó al lado izquierdo de la calle, mientras mantenía a Sou Sou cerca a su pecho. Todo esto a gran velocidad, justo antes de Kakoton usara su espada para interceptar el ataque y Kakoen se lanzara a proteger a su señor con su cuerpo.

Bachou se recompuso y se levanto lista para atacar otra vez, pero se detuvo al ver a Ryuken con Sou Sou en su brazo derecho. Él le estaba dando una mirada seria y al mismo tiempo triste, Bachou se quedo quieta pero después se puso en guardia con la lanza en posición diagonal con la punta abajo y hacia su derecha y con su brazo izquierdo extendido al frente con la palma hacia adelante y sus dedos apuntando en dirección derecha.

-"Ryuken-dono, apártese por favor" le dijo ella seriamente.

-"Es suficiente Bachou….no vas a lograr nada matando a Sou Sou-dono, baja tú arma ahora" le respondió Ryu quien mantenía a Sou Sou en sus brazos.

-"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Kakoton quien se había bajado rápidamente de su caballo y se puso al lado derecho de Ryu, cerca a Sou Sou.

-"¡Soy Bachou, huérfana de Batou, de la región de Seiryou!" anuncio ella aún en guardia, esto sorprendió a Kakoton al reconocer el nombre Batou.

Por otro lado Lin Lin miraba triste y confundida lo que sucedía, Ryuken bajo lentamente a Sou Sou, para gran decepción de esta. Kakoen se reunió con su hermana y su señor, mientras le daba una mirada de gratitud a Ryuken con unas leves mejillas rosadas en el rostro, Ryuken sabía que tenía que detener a Bachou, aunque al final eso impediría que la terminaran arrestando.

-"¡Hoy vengare a mi padre!" dijo Bachou lista para atacar.

Ryuken entonces simplemente avanzo hacia adelante, pasando a Kakoton y Kakoen, poniéndose frente a frente con Bachou.

-"No lo volveré a decir….Ryuken-dono hágase a un lado" le dijo ella.

-"Si vas a matar a Sou Sou, tendrás que matarme a mí también, si estas lista para ensuciar tus manos ya no tenemos nada más que hablar. Ven recibiré tú dolor y lo haré mío" dijo Ryu extendiendo sus brazos a los lados.

Esta acción hizo dudar a Bachou y preocupo a Lin Lin, Kakoton, Kakoen y Sou Sou. Viendo que no podía retroceder estando tan cerca de poder vengarse, Bachou se preparo para atacar, solo debía pasar a Ryu para poder cobrar su venganza. Justo cuando se iba a lanzar a atacar, Lin Lin se lanzo encima y se le colgó del cuello tratando de detenerla.

-"¡Detente! ¡No lastimes a Ken-onichan!" decía mientras Bachou trataba de sacudírsela de encima.

-"¡Suéltame! ¡No te metas en mi camino!" decía Bachou.

-"¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Arréstenla!" ordeno Kakoen a los soldados de la caravana.

-"¡Ho!" respondieron en unísono los soldados.

De inmediato rodearon a Bachou y Lin Lin, mientras la peli-café le decía que la soltara y la niña se negaba, Ryuken solo podía observar con tristeza lo que pasaba.

-"Espere por favor Sou Sou-dono, quisiera que me deje acompañarlos. Quiero poder pedir que la perdone" dijo Ryu llamando la atención de Sou Sou.

-"Muy bien….hablaremos de eso en mi campamento, podrías traer a tú compañera Kanu también ¿no?" dijo ella.

-"Sí. Lin Lin ve por Aisha y Sei, estaré con Bachou en el campamento de Sou Sou" le dijo Ryu a su pequeña hermana.

-"Pero…Oni-chan"

-"Yo te acompañare, para poder guiarte al campamento. Mi nombre es Kakoen, mi nombre de cortesía es Myosai" dijo ella presentándose ante Ryu y Lin Lin.

-"Muchas gracias Kakoen-san" dijo Ryu, haciendo que Kakoen se sonrojara.

-"¡Suéltenme!" gritaba Bachou, bueno hasta que Ryu desapareció de donde estaba y reapareció detrás de Bachou e hiciera presión con su dedo índice detrás de su cuello, a lo que Bachou callo rápidamente inconsciente.

Esa acción sorprendió a todos los presentes, la gran velocidad con que se movió y la extraña técnica para dejar inconsciente a alguien solo con un dedo, viéndolo de cerca tanto Sou Sou como Kakoton empezaron a creer más en lo que Kakoen había reportado la noche anterior.

Con Bachou inconsciente, los soldados amarraron bien y después de entregar a los bandidos partieron en dirección al campamento, Ryuken los siguió mientras Lin Lin y Kakoen observaban antes de ir en busca de las demás.

 **En el Maid Café, en la puerta de entrada**

Como ya se les había hecho costumbre, Aisha y Sei saludaron con la misma reverencia y palabras a quien entro por la puerta del restaurante, no molestándose en ver siquiera de quien se trataba.

-"¡Bienvenido amo…!" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, deteniéndose al alzar la vista, y encontrar a una chica de pelo azul claro con un fleco en el lado derecho de su rostro. En su brazo derecho llevaba a Lin Lin de la cintura, la cual parecía cansada y con el ceño fruncido.

-"Me llamo Kakoen, vine aquí en busca de la persona llamada Kanu por encargo de Ryuken-dono" anuncio la mujer sorprendiendo a las dos.

-"Ella es mala. Bachou las ataco de repente pero fue detenida por Ken-onichan, entonces se enfadaron y arrestaron a Bachou, Oni-chan quiso ir con Sou Sou el solo para ver si podía perdonarla y me dijo que las buscara" dijo Lin Lin tratando de explicar.

Aisha y Kanu se miraron un momento procesando lo que la niña dijo.

-"Creo que necesitamos que nos expliques otra vez" dijo Sei.

Las 4 cuatro se reunieron, con el permiso del dueño, en uno de los almacenes del local para empezar a explicar.

-"Ya veo, así que eso paso. Comprendo la situación. Como Bachou es amiga de mi hermana menor, también es mi amiga, así que no puedo pasar por alto esto. Más aún si mi hermano mayor Ryu-san está tratando de resolver las cosas" dijo Aisha, después miro a Lin Lin.

-"Iré a apoyar a Ryu-san con lo de Bachou, además tratare de hablar con ella para saber que sucedió. Tú y Sei busquen a Tak y espérenos en la posada" indico Aisha.

-"¡¿Por qué?! Lin Lin también quiere ir a ayudar a Oni-chan a traer a Bachou de vuelta!" dijo la niña enojada.

-"Si vas seguro empeoraras las cosas con tú temperamento, déjale esto a Aisha y Ryuken-dono" comento Sei calmando un poco a Lin Lin.

-"Pero…."

-"Así que eso paso, eso explica porque no encontraba a Ken por ningún lado" fue lo que dijo Tak entrando por la puerta de la bodega.

-"¿Dónde estabas Tak?" pregunto Sei algo seria.

-"Como si te lo fuera a decir viej- ¡IIIIIIITTAAAAAA!" otra vez un pellizco lo interrumpió.

Después de arreglar las cosas, Aisha se fue junto con Kakoen hacia el campamento. Mientras Sei, Lin Lin y Tak se regresaban a la posada. Casi llegando a esta, de la puerta de entrada salió un hombre alto (casi tanto como Ryuken), con pelo negro hasta los hombros y ojos cafés algo siniestro, con una vestimenta que constaba de un camisón rojo sangre de mangas largas, unos pantalones sin bolsillos del mismo color y unos zapatos negros simples. Su rostro tenía una sonrisa algo malvada o más bien de sádico.

Sei vio con cautela y espero a que el sujeto se marchara, Lin Lin estaba también en alerta al igual que Tak, después de verlo partir los 3 entraron a la posada y fueron a hablar con el dueño para ir a la habitación.

-"Buenas tardes Ooya-san" saludo Sei primero.

-"Hola, bienvenidas también tú niño" dijo el dueño.

Sin embargo Tak no dejaba de ver en dirección a la puerta, la mirada del sujeto que salió de la posada le molestaba por alguna razón.

-"¡Hey viejo! Ese sujeto que salió antes de que entráramos ¿Quién era?" pregunto el niño.

-"No me dijo su nombre….solo vino a preguntarme por un sujeto alto de pelo negro corto y en punta, con ojos azules, de complexión musculosa…..y lo más raro, una marca de nacimiento en la espalda a modo de siete lunares con forma de estrella en la espalda, con los lunares en forma de la "Osa Mayor"….la cual creo no es un oso" dijo el dueño recordando.

Esta descripción preocupo a Sei, ella sabía que la Osa Mayor era una constelación, una de las más grandes que se puede ver en los cielos del Norte. Además de que es la misma que aparece en la espalda de Ryuken cada vez que se despedaza su ropa superior, y por la descripción física que dio era más que obvio que ese sujeto de antes estaba buscando a Ryu…..la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

-"Tak, tú y Lin Lin quédense en la posada" dijo Sei.

-"¿Eh? ¿Adónde vas a ir Sei?" pregunto Lin Lin.

-"Iré a avisarle a Ryuken-dono que alguien lo está buscando, podría ser un viejo enemigo suyo tal vez" respondió Sei.

-"¡En ese caso, yo también voy!" dijo protestando Lin Lin.

-"Lin Lin nosotros tenemos que quedarnos para vigilar nuestras cosas en la habitación" razono Tak con ella.

-"Pero Tak…."

-"Tranquila, sabes bien como yo que nadie puede vencer a Ken, seguro volverán rápidamente. Así que vamos a esperarlos" dijo él niño.

Aceptando eso los dos niños subieron a la habitación, mientras Sei salió en de la posada en dirección al campamento, esperando llegar a tiempo.

 **En el campamento de Sou Sou**

Después de llegar al campamento, Bachou fue encerrada en una caja de madera a modo de celda, Ryuken le dijo a Sou Sou que esperaría a Kanu cerca de Bachou y después de hablar con la prisionera, se reuniría con ella en su tienda principal.

Ryuken se mantuvo esperando mientras Bachou estaba sentada en la caja celda, después de un rato vio a Kakoen llegar junto con Aisha.

-"Ryuken-dono, aquí esta Kanu" dijo Kakoen al llegar

-"Gracias Kakoen-san, vamos a hablar un rato con Bachou y luego nos reuniremos con Sou Sou" le informo él a ella, a lo que esta se retiro dejándolo solo con Aisha.

-"Ryu-san ¿en que estaba pensando al venir hasta aquí solo?" dijo Aisha recriminándole.

-"Lo siento Aisha…si hubiera detenido antes a Bachou nada de esto hubiera pasado" dijo él disculpándose.

-"Pero ¿Por qué Bachou atacaría a Sou Sou-dono"

-"La razón….es algo personal, yo sé cual es pero será mejor que tú se lo preguntes a ella si quieres saber, pues no está en mí el decírtelo"

Algo confundida por su respuesta, Aisha decidió preguntárselo a Bachou, se acerco a la caja para hablar con ella.

-"….. ¿Kanu?" dijo ella sorprendida de verla.

-"Me han contado lo que ha pasado" dijo Aisha.

-"Ja….Perdí la paciencia y cometí un error, Ryuken-dono tenía razón al decir me que perdía el tiempo. Es solo que no esperaba encontrármela en este sitio, hubiera terminado de no ser por Ryuken-dono y Chouhi que se entrometieron" explico Bachou.

-"¿Por qué intentaste matar a Sou Sou-dono?" fue la pregunta que hizo Kanu después de escuchar lo que ella dijo.

Ante esa pregunta, Bachou hizo un semblante de furia, su ceño fruncido mientras su mano temblaba de ira.

-"Sou Sou mató a mi padre ¡Ella lo mató! Además lo hizo de la forma más vil y sucia" dijo Bachou muy enojada, sorprendiendo a Kanu.

Ryuken por otro lado, a pesar de escuchar todo eso no lo creía. Si bien se dice varias cosas malas acerca de Sou Sou, son solos rumores iniciados por la estúpida rivalidad, él estaba segura que el Sou Motoku de este mundo paralelo no haría eso. Sus ojos le mostraron que ella conocía la crueldad pero también la tristeza.

Después de escuchar lo que debía, Kanu le dijo a Bachou que se reuniría con Ryuken para ir a hablar con Sou Sou, ya juntos ambos se encaminaron a la tienda principal. Kakoen quien aún estaba cerca los escolto en silencio, justo antes de entrar, Aisha hablo un rato con Ryu.

-"¿Usted sabia acerca de la muerte de padre de Bachou?" pregunto ella.

-"De la muerte de Batou sí, pero no sabía cómo murió, pero estoy seguro de que Sou Sou no lo mató" respondió él.

-"¿Cómo estas tan seguro?" Pregunto ella de nuevo.

-"….los ojos de Sou Sou me mostraron que ella no es el tipo de persona que haría eso, sé que es difícil de creer pero confía en mí" le dijo él por último antes de entrar a la tienda.

-"Karin-sama, Ryuken-dono y Kanu-dono están aquí" anuncio Kakoen.

-"Déjalos pasar" dijo Sou Sou desde adentro.

Entrando ambos encontraron a Sou Sou sentada en un trono amplio, se había quitado las partes armadas de su atuendo, por lo que levaba un atuendo ligero mientras se apoyaba en su codo derecho en uno de los brazos del trono. Ambos se pararon al frente.

-"Sou Sou-dono" dijeron ambos al saludar.

-"Me sorprende que nos veamos de nuevo, aún en estas circunstancias" respondió ella a los dos.

-"Iremos directo al grano ¿Qué piensas hacer con Bachou?" pregunto rápidamente Aisha con una mirada seria.

-"Matarla, obviamente" dijo Sou Sou sonriendo cruelmente mientras cerraba los ojos.

-"No puede ser….." dijo sorprendida y algo asustada Aisha.

Ryuken no se sorprendió para nada, por el mero intento de querer matarla es razón suficiente para justificar la ejecución, pero por otro lado Sou Sou más bien parecía estar planeando algo.

-"Independiente de sus motivos, ha intentado matarme. Voy a hacerle pagar por eso" continuo Sou Sou.

-"No, pero…." Trataba de buscar algo que decir Aisha.

-"Intento asesinar a un general imperial. No se puede pasar ese delito por alto ¿no te parece?" razono Sou Sou.

-"Eso es cierto, pero…" dijo Aisha pensando, sin darse cuenta del ojo abierto de Sou Sou que al parecer había logrado lo que quería, sin embargo Ryu si la vio y supo entonces lo que tramaba.

-"Sou Sou-dono, ¿no podría pasarlo por alto esta vez y perdonarle la vida?" dijo tratando de hacerla reconsiderar.

Sou Sou no dijo nada por un buen rato, pero entonces abrió los ojos lista para terminar su trampa.

-"Kanu, si tanto quieres salvar a Bachou ¿te gustaría hacer un trato?" propuso ella.

-"¿Un trato?" dijo Aisha confundida.

-"Así es. Duerme conmigo esta noche. Solo por hoy. Si lo haces le perdonare la vida a Bachou, ¿Qué di-"

-"No hay trato…." Dijo Ryu con una voz profunda, asustando a un poco a Sou Sou y Aisha.

-"Disculpa, pero no esta-" iba a hablar Sou Sou.

-"Sou Sou-dono, absténgase de querer forzar a mi hermana a cumplir sus caprichos, así que si desea hacer un trato…soy todo oídos" dijo Ryu con tono definitivo.

Ahora si bien Sou Sou es muy conocida por preferir mujeres en vez de hombres, es solo porque no ha habido ninguno que haya atraído su atención, pero Ryuken por otra parte era diferente. El aura que mostraba lo hacia ver fuerte y ahora mismo le estaba mostrando que tenia suficiente valor como para plantarse en cara.

-"Muy bien…en ese caso, ¿Por qué no mejor tomas tú su lugar?" pregunto ella pisando nuevo terreno.

-"¿Qué?" dijo confundido Ryu.

-"¡¿Qué cosa?!" dijo en voz alta Aisha, a lo que Sou Sou sonrió divertida.

-"Como no dejaras que Kanu haga el trato, no te importara ser tú quien lo haga ¿no?" dijo ella expectante.

Ryuken lo pensó por un momento, si bien no sabia si terminarían haciendo algo más, era mejor que dejar que ella abuse de Aisha. Por el contrario Aisha estaba preocupada y….molesta, esto era demasiado solo por perdonar a Bachou, imaginar a Sou Sou y Ryu acostados en la misma cama….abrazándose y…..pensar esto le hacia doler el corazón.

Sou Sou estaba esperando tranquila, pero muy dentro de sí estaba muy nerviosa, ella no tenia experiencia con un hombre en la cama. Además ella aún recuerda la sensación de su musculosos pecho y sus manos apoyadas en sus pectorales, y el gentil agarre con el que la sostuvo.

Fuera de la tienda estaban Kakoton y Kakoen quienes había estado escuchando la conversación, desde la negociación hasta el trato de su señor para dormir con Kanu, lo cual les saco un suspiro de decepción. Cuando escucharon a Ryuken decir que no permitiría eso se relajaron un poco, pero el final se les termino cayendo la boca de la sorpresa cuando escucharon a su señor ofrecerle el mismo trato, sorprendidas pues su señora jamas había mostrado interés en hombres. Ellas se aliviaron de que Keifa no estuviera cerca ¿Quién sabe que hubiera hecho al escuchar eso?

-"….Muy bien, acepto el trato" dijo finalmente Ryu. Sorprendiendo a Aisha, Sou Sou, Kakoton y Kakoen.

-"¿Eh?...¿En serio?" dijo Sou Sou no esperando esa respuesta.

-"Soy hombre de palabra, y se que usted respetara el trato. Así que acepto el trato".

-"¡Ryu-san!" dijo preocupada Aisha.

-"Tranquila Aisha, es mi desición, descuida que todo saldrá bien".

-"B-bueno….e-entonces haré que p-preparen una tienda para l-los d-dos, estará lista e-en m-media h-hora" dijo la gobernante tartamudeando un poco.

-"En ese caso esperare, llámeme cuando todo este listo Sou Sou-dono" dijo Ryu dando una reverencia junto con Kanu y después salieron de la tienda.

Sou Sou se quedo y después de que se fueron se llevo su mano izquierda a la frente, no habiendo nadie presente, soltó un temblante suspiro escapar de su boca mientras las mejillas se le enrojecían. Después de un rato entraron Kakoton y Kakoen con una expresión algo insegura, ellas escucharon perfectamente todo, decir que estaban sorprendidas seria poco, si no que además estaban celosas de Ryu y…..¿de su señora?

-"Etto….Karin-sama" dijo Kakoton tratando de llamar la atención de su señor.

-"…Shunran, Shuuran. Hagan preparar una tienda con una cama por favor, que este lista lo más rápido posible"decía ella con su mano aún en su frente.

-"…..¿En serio lo va a hacer?" pregunto Kakoen.

-"Yo también soy una persona de palabra…..así que rápido, que la preparen" dijo Sou Sou.

-"¡H-hai!" dijeron ambas y salieron a dar las ordenes.

Sou Sou se quedo un rato más sentada, luego se levanto bajando su mano y dejándola descansar en su costado izquierdo, salio de su tienda para prepararse.

-' _N-no es nad del otro mundo. Vamos Sou Motoku, es solo una n-n-noche, no pasara nada ¿Verdad?'_ pensaba ella para tranquilizarse.

Por otro lado Ryuken y Aisha caminaban en silencio, después de llegar a otra tienda, se sentaron a esperar.

-"Ryu-san….no tiene que hacer esto" decía triste Aisha.

-"Esta bien Aisha, no te preocupes, terminado todo esto podremos regresar con los demás" decía Ryu con los ojos cerrados meditando para pasar el tiempo.

-"….No estoy preocupada…..estoy molesta" dijo ella para si mismo en voz baja.

-"Ryuken-dono, Sou Sou-sama lo esta esperando" dijo un guardia entrando a la tienda.

Ryuken se levanto y asintió, el guardia lo guió hacia tienda donde él y Sou Sou dormirían, la tienda era grande y la cama tenia techo y cortinas. Parado frente a la cama, reviso sus alrededores, podía sentir a alguien más pero ya lo encontraría. Justo entonces Sou Sou entro por una de la cortinas de la tienda, vestida solo con una bata de dormir color gris con bordes marrón y debajo de eso no llevaba nada, Ryuken debía admitir que se veía hermosa aún si no era tan desarrollada en cuerpo.

-"B-bien, ¿Qué esperas? Quítate t-t-t-tú ropa también" dijo ella frente a él mientras desviaba un poco la mirada.

Ryuken hizo le que ella le dijo, empezando por quitarse su chaleco marrón y después su polo rojo mostrando su cuerpo superior desnudo. Sou Sou se le quedo viendo, su duros y bien formados músculos tanto pecho como brazos, bajando a su abdomen con un perfecto six pack. Ella podía sentir su cuerpo empezando a reaccionar, sus pezones se pusieron erectos y su parte baja empezó a mojarse. Justo cuando Ryu iba a empezar a quitarse su pantalón, ella lo detuvo.

-"E-e-e-es s-s-s-suficiente, con eso basta. Ahora vamos a la cama" dijo ella muy ruborizada.

-"Muy bien…" dijo él, mientras se acercaba a ella.

Sou Sou lo vio caminar y detenerse cerca a ella justo al frente, Ryu puso sus manos en sus hombros y gentilmente fue removiendo la bata desde sus hombros, el tacto de sus grandes y musculosas manos la relajaron y ella dejo que su bata cayera al suelo quedando desnuda frente a él. Ryuken admiro silenciosamente su belleza y luego la cargo como a una novia, entrando con ella a la cama y recostándola de espaldas en la cama.

Sou Sou se sentia algo avergonzada de la situación, entonces Ryu comenzo a acariciarla. Sus hombros, su cintura, sus pechos, sus piernas con mucha delicadeza y cuidado. Ante su toque ella solo podia gemir levemente al principio y rapidamente aumentando en volumen, ella sentia que estaba en las nubes pues era una nueva experiencia, ususalmente ella iniciaba las caricias cuando se acostaba con una de sus subordinadas pero ahora ella estaba recibiendo caricias de unas manos que según Kakoen podia matar con solo tocar.

El placer siguió para Sou Sou, era embriagante el sentimiento, entonces Ryu se aventuro más y con su boca atrapo el pezón izquierdo de la chica. Sou Sou arqueo la espalda de placer y dio un fuerte gemido, sintiendo a Ryu acariciar su pezón con su lengua dentro de su boca, luego sintió que el cambio a su otro pezón haciendo lo mismo lentamente, y ella volvió a gemir encorvando su espalda.

Perdida en el placer. Sou Sou lo empujo al otro lado de la cama y ahora era él quien estaba de espaldas con ella encima, Sou Sou comenzó a darle besos en su cuello, bajando lentamente por su pecho. Mientras lo hacia lamia cualquier gota de sudor que encontraba, disfrutando el sabor y excitandose más.

Sou Sou bajaba lentamente por el abdomen de Ryu, repasando sus abdominales con sus manos y lengua, justo cuando iba abrir su pantalón para ver su hombría. Se escucho a alguien entrar por las cortinas de la tienda, y después se escucho una voz muy conocida para ella, lo que la hizo suspirar de fastidio.

-"¡Karin-sama! ¡Deténgase, no deje que ese hombre bueno para nada la manche! ¡Por favor!"

Gritaba cierta chica de pelo café corto y ojos azul verdoso, de la misma estatura que Sou Sou, sus vestimenta consistía en un vestido verde con una capucha con forma de orejas de gato, encima de este lleva un abrigo de seda de manga larga de color celeste con bordados blancos en los borde de ambos lado, unos shorts negros hinchados hasta la rodilla y zapatos café claro pequeños sin tacón.

La mujer en cuestión se detuvo antes de abrir las cortinas, entonces Sou Sou abrió la cortina de su lado derecho, dejándose ver desnuda pero no dejando ver a Ryu.

-"Keifa ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo ella, mentalmente estaba frustrada de haber podido ver la "mercancía" de Ryu gracias a su estratega y sus fetiches.

-"¡Karin-sama! Que bueno que se encuentra bien, no le hizo nada ese hombre ¿verdad?" dijo ella revisándola.

-"No….estábamos a punto de pasar a la mejor parte….hasta que tú entraste….." decía Sou Sou con un tic en el ojo derecho.

-"¡Vine tan rápido como pude cuando me enteré de que la engañaron para dormir con un hombre! ¡Donde esta, yo lo castigare!" decia ella, sin duda ella se invento eso.

Ryu entonces movió la cortina para dejarse ver por la nueva chica en la tienda, Keifa de forma inconsciente se comenzó a ruborizar al ver el bien torneado cuerpo y bien definidos músculos aderezándolos con la mirada, fue cuando empezó a sentir un hilo de sangre que sacudió un poco su cabeza para salir de su trance.

-"¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a tocar a Karin-sama?! ¡Pagaras-"

-"¡Ya basta Keifa! Él y yo teníamos un acuerdo, pero gracias a tí el momento se estropeo, ya veré como te castigare por esto. Tal vez te prohíba compartir cama conmigo por un mes" dijo Sou Sou.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero karin-sama…..!" dijo ella muy triste.

-"Oh…te quejas, entonces que sean 2 meses" aumento ella.

-"¡Eeeehhhhhh!...esta bien, lo siento Karin-sama" dijo Keifa rindiéndose.

-"Muy bien, ahora retírate nos, reuniéremos en la tienda principal una vez termine de cambiarme" ordeno Sou Sou, a lo que su estratega se retiro de inmediato.

Sou Sou dio un suspiro mientras recomponía sus pensamientos, recogiendo su bata se dio la vuelta para hablar con Ryu, y lo encontró sentado en la cama con una persona inconsciente en la cama. La persona estaba vestida de negro con un vestido chino y tela negra transparente en brazos y piernas y por el físico se trataba de una mujer, tenia protecciones en brazos y un gorro con forma de plato hondo pequeños, su rostro esta tapado solo dejando ver sus ojos, y lo más impactante era que llevaba un cuchillo de asesinato en su mano derecha. Sin embargo estaba totalmente inconsciente.

-"Parece que enviaron a alguien a matarte Sou Sou-dono, sabia que había alguien más a parte de mí en la tienda antes de que usted llegara, así trate de hacer parecer que ninguno se había dado cuenta para poder atraparla cuan decidiera atacar. Discúlpeme si le pareció muy descuidado de mi parte, además…..me deje llevar durante nuestra pequeña…sesión" explico Ryu.

-"Ya veo….les diré a los guardias que la apresen de inmediato. Parece que ahora te debo la vida, vístete y vamos a la tienda principal, dare la orden de que liberen a Bachou" dijo ella terminando de ponerse su bata.

-"Muy bien" dijo Ryu recogiendo su polo rojo.

Antes de poder ponérselo, Sou Sou se le acerco y tomo su rostro por sus mejillas con sus dos pequeñas manos y le planto un beso suave y delicado, este duro unos 15 segundos y luego ella salio para cambiarse en la tienda adyacente. Ryu se quedo viendo en la dirección por donde se fue ella, luego procedio a ponerse su ropa.

Justo entonces entro Kanu junto a Kakoton, entrando justo cuando Ryu se estaba poniendo su polo rojo por lo que desviaron la mirada rápidamente, pero aún así lograron ver un poco de sus músculos. Kakoton se dio cuenta de la persona en la cama, Ryu le explico que se trataba de una asesina que se ocultaba en el techo de la cama para atacar a su señora, a lo que ella llamo a los soldados para que la encerraran para interrogarla luego.

Ya vestidos. Ryu, Aisha y Sou Sou se reunieron en la tienda principal, Sou Sou estaba en su trono y Ryuken y Aisha de pie al frente.

-"Sou Sou-dono, ¿Quién era esa asesina?" pregunto Aisha, quien estaba parada a la derecha de Ryuken.

-"Hay que clavar bien el clavo que sobresale. Muchos de nobles y oficiales de la capital me ven como un estorbo. Pero no esperaba que enviaran a una asesina hasta aquí. Fui descuidada" dijo ella mientras se levantaba de su trono y bajaba en dirección a los dos.

-"Nunca se es muy descuidado, ni muy precavido Sou Sou-dono" dijo Ryu.

-"Tienes razón, además con la intromisión de Keifa ya se había arruinado el momento entre tú y yo, creo que me ire a dormir" dijo ella pasando por la izquierda de Ryu, pero se detuvo entes de salir.

-"Ryuken….te mantuviste fiel a tú palabra respecto al trato, y me hiciste descubrir…..un nuevo placer, además te encargaste de la asesina antes de que pudiera atacarnos. Te estoy muy agradecida, por eso le perdonare la vida a Bachou" dijo ella.

-"Gracias Sou Sou-dono" dijo con una reverencia Ryu.

-"Sin embargo, desde ahora te aviso que haz despertado mi interés y pienso terminar lo que comenzaste en la cama conmigo. Shunran entrégales a Bachou" dijo finalmente Sou Sou antes de salir.

-"¡H-hai!" dijo Kakoton saliendo de su expresión de sorpresa ante lo que dijo su señora, mientras Aisha sentía los celos comérsela por dentro.

Los tres salieron de la tienda, caminando en dirección a la tienda donde estaba la celda de madera donde estaba Bachou, caminando en silencio sin decir nada.

-"Ano…Kakoton-dono, me gustaría preguntar una cosa" dijo Kanu a Kakoton quien iba al frente de ella y Ryu.

-"Pregúntame, siempre y cuando pueda te responderé" dijo ella.

-"¿Es cierto que Sou Sou-dono mató al padre de Bachou?"

Ante esa pregunta Kakoton se detuvo, a lo que Aisha y Ryu tambien se detuvieron.

-"Kanu-dono y Ryuken-dono, les contare esto pero no le digan a nadie, haré como si estuviera hablando solo" dijo ella.

Kanu no entendió al principio y Ryu solo se limito a asentir, con eso Kakoton continuo.

-"Fue hace un par de años. Hubo una reunión en la mansión del General Supremo Kashin en la capital. Durante la reunión Kashin le pidió a Karin-sama hacer una demostración de su habilidad con su espada, la persona que pelearía seria Batou, pero durante la reunión él había estado bebiendo y ya empezaba a mostrar indicios de embriagues" continuo ella.

Ryuken ya se había dado una idea de lo que probablemente paso, pero prefirió escuchar todo la historia.

-"…cuando fue a levantarse, Karin-sama le pidió que desistiera pues aún si se trataba de un duelo de práctica seria muy peligroso para él en su estado, al no poder mantenerse en pie cuando intento levantarse confirmo lo que dijo Karin-sama. Sintiéndose humillado, Batou-dono bebió aún más. Y al terminar el banquete, sin ninguna acompañante. Pero por el camino…..bueno parece que se termino cayendo del caballo" Aisha estaba sorprendida, Ryu solo pudo sacudir la cabeza.

-"Como yo estaba de guardia esa noche. Mi unidad lo encontró casualmente, se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuertemente al caer. Cuando llegue su respiración ya era muy débil, con su último aliento me pidió que mantuviera su muerte en secreto para no traer vergüenza a su familia. Aunque le pedimos a la gente que lo vio que no dijeran nada, otras personas lo vieron de otra parte. Y un extraño rumor empezó a esparcirse" termino Kakoton.

-"¿Un extraño rumor?" pregunto Aisha.

-"Alguien debió inventar un versión, diciendo que Sou Sou ataco a Batou en venganza por humillarla ¿verdad?" concluyo Ryu.

-"Sí así es" confirmo Kakoton.

-"Pero ¿Por qué lo harian?" preguntaba Aisha.

-"Aisha las personas les gusta inventar cosas, a veces lo hacen para difamar a quienes odian….o por simple diversión. La mayoría de las personas seguro piensan que Sou Sou seria capaz de eso, no debería ser difícil pensar que Bachou creyera esos rumores" dijo Ryu.

-"¿Realmente hay gente que haria eso?" pregunto Aisha.

-"Si las hay. Los rumores son eso, rumores, pero cuando pasan de persona en persona pueden cambiar algunas cosa. Así uno nunca sabe donde empieza lo real y lo inventado" aclaro Ryu.

-"Pero si eso es cierto ¿Por qué no han revelado la verdad?" pregunto Kanu a Kakoton.

-"Se lo dije a mi señora, pero ella me dijo "¿Cómo no vamos a concederle el último deseo a un guerrero tan famoso como Batou de Seiryou?" fue la respuesta de ella.

-"Así que ella quiere que tanto su hija como su familia y conocidos no pierdan el orgullo que tienen de Batou, Sou Sou-dono es una persona más noble de lo que imaginaba. Sin embargo esto no puede continuar, por muy dolorosa que sea la verdad siempre sale a la luz. Kakoton-san, Aisha. si ustedes no le dirán la verdad, lo haré yo" dijo Ryu con tono serio, adelantándose a a las dos hacia la celda donde estaba Bachou.

Kakoton y Aisha lo vieron con mucho respeto y admiración y rápidamente trataron de alcanzarlo.

 **En la tienda donde Bachou estaba prisionera**

Bachou se encontraba observando al suelo, ya que no tenia forma de salir, al final no pudo tener su venganza. Entonces escucho los pasos de alguien caminar y detenerse frente a su celda, levantando la mirada se encontró con los ojos azules de Ryu.

-"Ryuken-dono…" dijo ella con semblante preocupado.

-"Bachou-san, Sou Sou-dono a decidido perdonarte la vida. Sin embargo hay algo que debes saber, es acerca de tú padre, es la verdad de como es que murió" dijo Ryu, mientras rompía el candado de la celda y la dejaba salir.

Ryuken le relato la historia que Kakoton le contó a él y a Kanu, durante el relato el rostro de Bachou tenia una expresión de incredulidad, cada palabra cavaba profundo en ella, en su orgullo y cariño por su padre. No pudiendo creerse tal cosa, Bachou le dio un golpe a la celda de madera donde estaba encerrada.

-"¡No puede ser! Mi padre se emborracho y murió al caerse de su caballo" dijo ella mientras caía de rodillas al piso.

Justo entonces Kakoton y Kanu llegaron a la tienda, viendo a la chica de rodillas Kanu fue a consolarla.

-"Ryu-san te lo dijo ¿no?...Bachou, Sou Sou no dijo nada de esto por tú bien y el de Batou-dono. Respetando el sentido del honor que tú padre tenia, ella respeto su deseo aunque eso significara ser difamada por rumores respecto a su muerte" dijo ella apoyando su mano izquierda en su hombro izquierdo.

-"Eso fue un acto noble en respeto a tu familia. Pero si sigues guardando rencor a Sou Sou-dono y sigues intentando matarla, solo terminaras mal" dijo Kanu.

-"¡Es mentira! ¡Ryuken-dono! ¡¿como puede creer lo que una subordinada de Sou Sou le diga?!" dijo Bachou, no queriendo aceptar la verdad tercamente.

-"Oh…¿Dices que me lo he inventado?" dijo Kakoton sin mostrar vacilación alguna en su voz.

-"Kakoton-dono, Bachou ahora esta confundida. Bachou, se como te sientes, pero debes calmarte" dijo Kanu tratando de calmar las cosas.

-"¡No me toques! Seguro Sou Sou ya te ha convencido a ti y a Ryuken-dono. Seguro les prometió que los contrataría ¿Verdad?" dijo ella en un arranque de ira.

-"¡SUFICIENTE! ¡YA ME HARTE! ¡¿Quién DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA HABLAR ASÍ DE NOSOTROS?! ¡¿TE PARECE QUE TE MENTIRÍAMOS O QUE FALTARÍAMOS EL RESPETO A TI Y A TÚ PADRE?!" fue el grito lleno de Ryu, un grito lleno de ira. El más fuerte que Aisha, Bachou y Kakoton hayan escuchado jamas.

Ryu miraba a Bachou con ojos llenos de rabia, y la pobre chica sentía que esa simple mirada la iba a matar, era aterrador para ella y las otras dos presentes. Ryuken se puso frente a Bachou y la miro por un momento, a lo que ella no movió ni un musculo, luego de unos segundo Ryuken se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta de la tienda. Deteniéndose antes de salir, se dio la vuelta y llamo.

-"Kakoton-dono quiero que traiga su arma y una lanza. Bachou, vas a luchar contra ella ahora y comprobar por ti misma si es o no una mentira".

-"…..¡Hai!" dijo Kakoton saliendo a ordenar a un soldado que le traiga lo que pidio Ryu.

-"Ryu-san, se supone que no queremos iniciar una pelea ¿Por qué hace esto?" pregunto Aisha.

-"¿Quieres saber por que?...Bachou, para mí tú no más la hija de Batou, por eso deberás demostrarlo. Te enfrentaras a Kakoton-dono, si realmente eres hija de un guerrero como Batou, entonces ganaras el combate si siquiera moverte de tú posición. Pero si no lo logras, entonces no volveras a referirte a él como tú padre nunca más ¿Esta claro?" dijo Ryu, sorprendiendo las dos chicas, en especial la mencionada.

-"¡Como quieras! ¡Le cortare la cabeza para aumentar mis ansias de venganza!" dijo Bachou enojada.

El soldado trajo lo que se pidió y pronto las dos combatientes se ubicaron en la llanura de al frente del campamento, ambas estaban en guardia. Con Bachou con la lanza apuntando al frente agarrando con su mano izquierda al frente y la derecha en la parte de atrás, manteniendo sus rodillas dobladas en cuclillas; Kakoton esta parada firmemente con las piernas un poco separadas, con su espada en su mano izquierda apuntando hacia y Aisha estaban al medio dándoles espacio para que se enfrenten.

-"Ryu-san detenga esto por favor ¿De que servirá esta pelea?" pregunto Aisha.

-"No nos detengas Kanu-dono. Hay idiotas que no tienen remedio"dijo Kakoton con semblante serio.

-"¡Silencio!" grito Bachou mientras trataba de acercarse sin cambiar su guardia.

-"¿Por qué permite esto Ryu-san?" le pregunto Aisha.

-"Aisha, no hubiéramos podido cambiar la forma de pesar de Bachou solo con palabras, a vece uno puede llegar a comprender la realidad cuando esta la golpea de lleno en el rostro. Además sí Bachou fue entrenada por su padre en las artes marciales, entonces esta batalla no llegara siquiera a empezar" dijo Ryu confundiendo la.

Ambas combatientes se observaban, Bachou observaba la postura de su oponente en busca de alguna apertura, pero no encontraba nada.

-' _¿Qué le pasa? No deja ningún hueco por el cual ataca. Su tranquila postura es como una arboleda dentro de un bosque. Y emite un aura que parece agua fluyendo"_ pensaba ella.

Entonces ella recordó algo que su padre le dijo, "Las artes marciales revelan la verdad. Si tienes culpa en tu corazón, tú aura estará nublada". Recordar esto le hizo entender que ella decía la verdad, todo lo que Ryu le había dicho era verdad, y ella tercamente se negaba a creerlo. Ante esta revelación su agarre en la lanza comenzó a debilitarse haciendo temblar la punta de su arma.

-"Eso significa que….." ' _Eso significa que lo que Ryu me contó de mi padre era cierto'_ ella se dio cuenta al fin, cerrando los ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas, al final bajo su guardia y se arrodillo mientras dejaba salir unos cuantos sollozos.

Kakoton vio esto y bajo un poco su guardia, Ryu solo vio con tristeza y alivio de que ella logro aceptar la verdad al final, Kanu entendió a lo que se refería Ryu cuando dijo que no llegarían a pelear y camino en dirección a Bachou.

-"Parece que vio tú aura tranquila y pudo entender que no mentías, aceptando la verdad por fin ¿Verdad, Bachou?" dijo Kanu, acercándose a ella.

La chica no pudo aguantar más, y abrazando a Kanu de la cintura se puso a llorar desahogando su tristeza, Ryu miro con pena pero aliviado que todo había terminado. Pensando que al menos debería disculparse empezó a caminar en dirección a las dos, pero entonces un soldado del campamento llego corriendo al lugar, estaba lleno de cortes en el cuerpo y la armadura por lo que estaba sangrando.

-"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Ryu, llamando la atención de las tres chicas.

-"Necesitamos….ayuda…un sujeto…..que puede cortar cosas con su dedos…nos ataco buscando a un hombre musculoso…..con siete marcas en la espalada. Dijo que nos mataría a todos si no aparecía, Sou Sou-sama esta en el campamento junto a Kakoen-sama tratando….de acabar con él…pero no lo hemos logrado…." Fue todo lo que dijo antes de desmayarse.

Esto preocupo a Kakoton, Aisha y Bachou. Sin embargo fue Ryu que se preocupo más….un hombre que corta con sus dedos….. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió que podrían existir en este mundo también?

-"Hay que ayudar, Ryu-san usted…..¿Ryu-san?" iba a decir Aisha, pero entonces vio a Ryuken correr a gran velocidad en dirección al campamento.

Las tres sin perder tiempo, corrieron tras él.

 **En el campamento**

Varios cuerpos eviscerados estaban esparcidos en el suelo, soldados que intentaron enfrentarse al misterioso atacante, el cual no era otro si no el mismo tipo que salio de la posada antes de que Sei y compañía llegaran. La batalla había sido una masacre de un solo lado, el atacante solo se movía rápidamente entre los soldados, esquivando sus ataques sin problemas y pasaba sus dedos encima de armaduras, armas y piel. Cortando como si fuera un cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla.

Ya varios soldados perdieron la vida, pero aún quedaban más, los cuales hicieron un cerco defensivo alrededor de Sou Sou y Kakoen. El sujeto parecía estar esperando, al parecer solo los atacaba para pasar el tiempo.

-"Me estoy cansando de esperar, pero al menos puedo disfrutar un rato matando uno que otro soldado" dijo el sujeto con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-"¡¿Quién eres tú y que es lo que buscas?!" grito Kakoen, quien estaba detrás del cerco defensivo de los soldados y detrás de ella estaba Sou Sou.

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo? Tú y tu señora estará muertos pronto, esto hará más fácil el camino de conquista del Nanto Roku Sei" dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa cínica.

-"¿Nanto Roku Sei? Jamas he oído hablar de un grupo con ese nombre" comento Sou Sou.

Rápidamente el sujeto se movió entre los soldados y se planto en cara frente a Sou Sou, la cual se sorprendió pero igual ataco con su guadaña, a lo que el sujeto evadió fácilmente.

-"Como se esta tardando, tendré que divertirme contigo Sou Moutoku, espero no matarte por accidente" dijo él antes de lanzarse rápidamente a atacar.

No dándole tiempo de reaccionar a Sou Sou, ella pudo ver las manos de su atacante en forma de palmas rectas como si de espadas se tratara, viendo como si sus manos se multiplicaran. Pero entonces una mano grande y fuerte la aparto del la trayectoria del ataque, a pesar de que uno de los ataques logro romper el frente de su ropa dejando sus pechos expuestos, la mano que la aparto se unió a otras más y de forma precisa bloqueo y desvió cada ataque. El sujeto retrocedió rápidamente al sentir que algo bloqueaba sus ataques.

Todos los presentes se quedaron quietos, y enfrente del atacante estaba Ryuken con una expresión seria, detrás de él estaba Sou Sou quien se cubría el frente con su brazo derecho, Ryuken miro detrás de él y después se quito su chaleco y se lo entrego para que se cubriera, mientras tanto el atacante sonrió aún más al ver quien había llegado.

-"¡Al fin te encuentro!" exclamo este, mientras Ryu solo volvía su mirada hacia él.

Justo entonces llegaron Aisha, Bachou y Kakoton y por otro lado llegaba Sei con su lanza. Kakoton y Kakoen se reunieron con Sou Sou quien se tapaba con el chaleco de Ryu; Aisha, Sei y Bachou se reunieron con ellas y se pusieron en guardia por si acaso.

-"¡El último practicante del Hokuto me ha considerado digno de su presencia!" decía el con un tono sarcástico y burlón, Ryu solo lo miraba sin mostrar ninguna expresión alguna.

-"¡Oh! ¿pero donde están mis modales?" dijo el sujeto haciendo una media reverencia en burla.

-"Mi nombre es Taiju, Junsei de los generales del Nanto Roku Sei, y maestro del Nanto Koshu Ken" se presento.

Ryuken solo se quedo viéndolo, después de detener sus ataques él ya tenia una idea acerca de este sujeto, y la verdad lo que él decía no lo convencía ni un poco ¿Junsei? ¡Ja! Este sujeto no parecía ser siquiera practicante de ese arte, y según sus palabras él representaba a la estrella del Martirio de La Cruz del Sur. Ryuken decidió probar primero al suso dicho Junsei, entonces se puso en en guardia, a lo que Taiju solo sonrió maléfica mente.

-"Si la muerte es lo que buscas, entonces yo te lo daré" dijo mientras doblaba las piernas y extendía sus palmas, dando un grito de batalla se lanzo contra Ryu.

Ryuken se movió entre sus ataques, por muy rápidos que fueran él los esquivaba fácilmente, a pesar de lograr asestar unos cuantos cortes limpios en sus brazos y en su mejilla derecha. Ryu se dejo atacar por unos segundos, entonces con rapidez abofeteo una de las manos de Taiju, dio un golpe a la garganta seguido de uno al pecho, haciéndolo retroceder.

-"Eres un mentiroso. El verdadero sucesor del Nanto Kochu Ken, más aún el Junsei, no pelearía tan patéticamente. Por lo tanto tú no eres el Junsei, mucho menos eres practicante de ese arte" dijo Ryu mientras relajaba su postura y entrecerraba los ojos, mirando a Taiju.

-"Ah…parece que me descubrieron. Bueno acabare esto de la manera usual" la sonrisa de Taiju se hizo mas diabólica, y a gran velocidad se movió frente a Ryu, con su brazo izquierdo en alto palma estirada y su otro brazo hacia abajo con la palma hacia arriba.

Lo que vino después sorprendió a todos los presentes, una ola de Ki se creo entre las dos palmas, después de eso un corte profundo aparecía en el pecho de Ryu, destruyendo su polo rojo. Este iba de su hombro derecho a su costado izquierdo superior, Ryuken dio un solo paso atrás.

-"¡Ryu-san!" "¡Ryuken-dono!" gritaron en preocupación Aisha y las otras 5 chicas.

Ryu solo se llevo su mano derecha a su herida, tocándola un poco con su indice para luego llevarlo a sus boca, lamiendo la sangre y luego escupiendo en señal de indiferencia al dolor. Taiju se paro recto, sus brazos se movía de una manera muy intrincada, parecía que tuviera 8 brazos moviéndose en unisono.

-"Mí verdadero estilo es el más elegante de las técnicas del Nanto ¡El Puño Munia Rojo! Te cortare hasta que no quede nada de ti ¡Takatsu Ranha!" saltando en el aire bajo en dirección a Ryu, sus manos en posición de una estocada.

Pero justo antes de que pudiera sentir sus manos tocar la piel de su victima, Ryu desapareció como si se hubiera tratado de un fantasma. Entrando en pánico, Taiju intento redirigir su ataque, y trato de atacar detrás de él. Sin embargo ya no podía moverse, fue demasiado tarde, pues los pulgares de Ryu perforaron sus sienes.

-"Hokuto Sankai Ken, un vez que remueva mis pulgares, morirás…..en 10 segundos" dicho eso removió sus pulgares.

-"No vivirás…mucho tiempo en este mundo….hombre del Hokuto…..morirás igual que tus predes- ¡UUUAAAAGGGGHHHH!" fueron las últimas palabras que alcanzo a decir antes de que su cabeza empezara a hincharse y deformándose, explotando y dejando solo su cuerpo parado, el cual cayo al piso despues de unos segundos.

Para Aisha, Bachou y Sei esto no les impresiono, después de verlo casi cada vez que lo veían pelear. Sin embargo no se podía decir lo mismo de los soldados, que estaban impactados y un poco asustados. Sou Sou y Kakoton tenia una expresión seria y sorprendida, cuando vieron la cabeza de Taiju hincharse y explotar, pensar que había alguien capaz de hacer eso solo con sus manos. Ryu después de observar el cuerpo de su enemigo caer, se dio la vuelta caminando par reunirse con las demás.

-"¡Ryu-san! ¿Se encuentra bien?" dijo Aisha quien corrió a su encuentro, revisando el corte en su pecho, el cual ya no sangraba para su gran alivio.

-"Sí estoy bien…..no era alguien tan fuerte en sí, los verdaderos sucesores de las escuelas del Nanto son aún más fuertes" comento él, esto por supuesto impacto más a las chicas.

-"Mi intuición era correcta cuando decidí venir a avisarles, supongo que era más que obvio que el Nanto y el Hokuto fueran enemigos" razono Sei.

-"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto curiosa Bachou.

-"la palabra Hokuto hace referencia al cielo del Norte, que viene a ser lo que Ryuken-dono representa. Y si hay un Norte debe haber un Sur, de hecho Nanto Roku Sei significa Las Seis Estrellas del Sur que hace referencia a la constelación de la Cruz del Sur. Eso significa que hay seis maestros del arte del Nanto, que buscan acabar con Ryuken-dono" explico Sei.

-"Tienes razón…..la rivalidad entre mi escuela y el Nanto Seiken la durado por casi 300 años, y sin importar cuanto tiempo pase lo más probable es que nunca acabe… Sin embargo, sin importar quien sea, ni cuantos sean. No cambiara el hecho que el Hokuto Shinken es….Invencible" dijo Ryuken, lo cual hizo sonreír al grupo de chicas.

-"Bueno….una vez más me salvaste la vida, estoy en deuda contigo Ryu- no Ken. Me gustaría pedirte que te unas a mí para poder acabar con el caos de esta era, pero algo me dice que tú le pondrás fin a tú manera, sin duda eres el único en tú clase. Espero podamos volver a vernos pronto, así podremos terminar nuestros asuntos" dijo Sou Sou remarcando la parte final.

-"Gracias por entender Sou Sou, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver, después del todo siempre nos encontraremos bajo el cielo del Norte" dijo él.

Despues de arreglarse todo Ryuken y sus amigas se fueron a la posada a descansar pues mañana reanudarían su viaje, a la mañana siguiente él y los demás estaban en medio de un cruce de caminos. Ryuken, ahora vestido son un polo azul, tenia a su izquierda a Aisha y a su derecha a Sei, a la izquierda de Aisha estaba Lin Lin y Tak, mientras que Bachou estaba al frente de los 4 pues ella se iba por otro camino.

-"Bueno, aquí nos separamos" dijo Aisha.

-"Acabamos de hacernos amigas, es una lastima" decía triste Lin Lin..

-"¿Al final regresaras a Seiryou?" pregunto Sei.

-"Sí, debo contarle a la gente de mi ciudad la verdad, no puedo permitir que vivan creyendo una mentira o terminaran cometiendo errores como yo" dijo Bachou.

-"Sabia decisión Bachou, tú padre estaría orgulloso" dijo Ryu.

-"Ryuken-dono, Kanuu, estoy en deuda con ustedes" dijo ella un poco avergonzada.

Sin embargo ella no espero que Ryu caminara al frente del grupo, le jalara del brazo izquierdo y la abrazara fuertemente contra su pecho. Esto sorprendio a los demás, Aisha estaba un poco celosos y Sei también aunque no lo admitiera.

-"A-a-ano….¿Ryuken-dono?" decía Bachou sonrojada, especialmente de sentir perfectamente el físico de Ryu.

-"Quiero disculparme Bachou….por gritarte y atreverme a decir que no eras digna de ser la hija de Barou…." Dijo Ryu.

-"….Esta bien….si no lo hubieras echo, hubiera seguido actuando tercamente y estaría tratando de matar a Sou Sou otra vez….tú me ayudaste a crecer más como guerrero….y como persona. Muchas gracias Ken, ¡Ah! Y puedes llamar Sui de ahora en más" respondía ella mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-"Muy bien….Sui"

-"Además….uuummm. Por favor, ¿Podrían Kanu y usted no decir le a nadie que me eche a llorar? En especial a Chouhi" le dijo susurrando.

-"Jajaja claro, no le diremos a nadie" respondió él.

Dicho eso se separaron, Bachou retrocedió y se preparo para partir.

-"¡A-adiós!" dijo tomando el camino de la izquierda.

-"¡Adiós! ¡Hasta la vista!" dijo Bachou ondeando su brazo en alto.

-"¡Adiós!" decía Lin Lin, tambien ondeando su mano derecha con una gran sonrisa.

-"Pones una enorme sonrisa a pesar de que estas despidiendo de una amiga" comento Sei al verla.

-"La gente de la que te despides recordara la última expresión de tú rostro hasta que se vuelvan a encontrar. Quiero que Bachou recuerde mi cara de felicidad" respondió y luego volvió a saludar mientras se despedía.

Sei se sorprendió un poco pero sonrió igual, Aisha también sonrió al ver que Lin Lin recordó lo que le dijo antes de dejar el pueblo, y Ryuken también sonrió al escuchar eso.

Al parecer nuestro guerrero y sus amigas se hicieron amigos de la gobernante de Gi, y por ahora se despiden de su amiga Bachou. Sin mencionar que Ryuken ha tenido contacto con un asesino del Nanto, el primero desde que llego a esta dimensión, mayores desafíos le esperan más adelante en su aventura. Él demostrara que tiene la fuerza para proteger a sus amigas, así termina un día más en la nueva vida del Sucesor del Hokuto Shinken.

 **Y listo terminado, he aquí el cuarto capítulo. Ahora empecemos con las aclaraciones: primero, el OC Taiju pertenece a AcadianBacon, de su historia** " **Seven Stars, Protector Of One Hundred And Eight"** **que es la historia que más he disfrutado leer (y enserio, la he releído 30 veces o más, esperando por un nuevo capítulo); segundo, decidí cambiar la parte de Sou Sou tratando de cogerse a Kanu, y puse a Ryu para que ella empezara a querer disfrutar del cuerpo de un hombre (Ya que como saben en el anime Karin es lesbiana y eso no cambia porque no hay prota masculino, por eso ALELUYA por el juego); tercero y último, los principales antagonistas serán el Nanto Roku Sei, con las opciones de los maestros del Nanto Suicho ken y Nanto Hakuro Ken. Igual que en el anime y las ovas, estos ayudaran al Sucesor del Hokuto, en cuanto a los generales y maestros de las otras escuelas que serán enemigos. Me los inventare para que sean parte del anime.**

 **De hecho pienso poner al maestro del Nanto Kochu Ken en el siguiente capítulo, se me ocurrió hacerlo el tío de Toutaku por parte de su padre, por supuesto que esto significa que sera un episodio con una escena de tragedia. Así y poco a poco Ryuken ira conociendo la tristeza más profundamente pero sus amigas lo ayudaran a seguir adelante, hasta al final descubrir el Musou Tense.**

 **Por otro lado, estoy indeciso de si para el siguiente hago: el capítulo 2 del Hokuto no Ken Tenjho Tenge crossover; el capitulo 4 de Ichigo, Rey de los Vivos y lo Muertos; el capítulo 4 de El Boden Salvador de Eostia; o empezar con las historias crossover usando al Ichigo de mi historia; pues quería hacer el cross con Kuroinu, Taimanin Asagi, GATE, Fate/Grand Order, Kyonyuu no Fantasy, Z/X Ignition, Madan Uo To Vanadis, Asobi ni Iku Yo!, entre otros.**

 **Otra cosa que podría hacer es empezar con el crossover de Hokuto no Ken y Kuroinu, por supuesto que usare a Ryuken, con todas sus habilidades disponibles, y por supuesto con su harem (Celestine, Olga, Claudia, Cloe, Alicia, Prim, Kaguya, Maia, y tal vez….Y solo TAL VEZ Ruu Ruu. Tal vez añada a otros personajes de otras series Hentai. Por favor recomen denme algunas.**

 **Eso junto con las preguntas que les deje arriba seria todo, por favor déjenme sus reviews con sus respuestas o envíenme un PM con sus respuestas. Muchas gracias y disfruten del nuevo capítulo. Hasta el próximo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hokuto no Ken X Koihime Musou: La Estrella del Norte en Los Tres Reinos**

 **Bueno termine decidiéndome por esta historia, pero terminado este capítulo empezare con el de "El Titán de Eostia", pero me demorare más pues ya empecé clases en la U el 12 de Marzo. Por eso tendré menos tiempo libre, uno no escribe sin descuidar sus estudios o trabajo.**

 **Por otro lado en este capítulo, Ryuken y compañía conocerán a Ryofu, además de Yue y su grupo, pero quiero cambiarlo un poco. Para empezar pondré otro evento triste, lo que haré será que el padre de Yue quien aún estará vivo es hermano de uno de los Generales del Nanto, el de la estrella del martirio. Ojo que por ser del Nanto no significa que Yue o su padre sepan usar el Nanto, el hermano simplemente fue entrenado pues decidió unirse a sus filas para apoyar sus ambiciones y asegurar la seguridad de su familia. Por supuesto esto es una mención a la batalla de Kenshiro y su amigo Shin, con un final triste.**

 **Ahora respecto al capítulo que subí ayer, a Astarid (Guest) le dejo mi respuesta aquí (si no lo volveré a escribir en el nuevo capítulo de "El Titán Esotia, cuando lo suba). Me preguntaste si iba a poner a otro titanes a parte de Chronos lo que la verdad es posible que no, pues la cuestión es que los personajes que eran OC y les di forma de personajes de Dragon Blaze son personajes aparte de la historia del juego (Obviamente), si fuera a poner a Atlas o Tetis también debería añadir a Helios por ejemplo, esta es la amante original de Chronos. Esto solo me haría más tedioso, pues ya de por si tengo muchos personajes en la historia, con decirte que en la historia del juego creo que solo Chronos, Helios, Atlas, Tetis y Metis han sobrevivido. Crios y Dione (otro personaje titán) han muerto.**

 **Por otro lado estoy pensando hacer una nueva historia más, un crossover de Brave Frontier y The Irregular at Magic School (o Mahoukouka no Rettousei), al principio no quería pues este anime tiene temas bien avanzadas y difíciles de describir sin terminar escribiendo más de 15 000 palabras. Pero como pronto saldrá el último par de unidades de Brave Frontier de los "Rokutengei" o "Las Seis Grandes Divinidades", tendré la información que necesito del personaje que usare que será….Lograizer encarnado en forma humana. Al principio quería usarlo para el Stand de un OC del crossover de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure y Senran Kagura, pero cambie de parecer y lo haré un personaje para la nueva historia y lo emparejare con Mayumi Saegusa (la cual es mi waifu favorita de ese anime), sin embargo aún no descarto la idea de que sea un chico con Lograizer de Stand.**

 **Eso sería todo así que empecemos. No soy dueño de nada salvo mi OC y la idea para la historia.**

"conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

(Información extra y otras cosas)

 **Intro: Seven Deadly Sins – Man Whit a Mission**

(Empieza sonar la guitarra de inicio, vemos un arroyo, luego cambia a un castillo chino de una comarca)

 **Wow ooohhh oh oh ooohhh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure All come together**

 **There is no reason why**

(La cámara pasa por unas nubes bajando, enfocando por detrás a Ryuken, Kanu, Chouhi, Choun, Bachou, Koemei y Kochu junto a su hija Riri. Dando la vuelta los enfoca desde el frente todos están sonriendo mientras miran a la distancia estando en un jardín de arboles de flor de cerezo)

 **Wow ooohhh oh oh ooohhh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure All come together**

… **..There is no reason why**

(Sigue el solo de instrumento. Vemos un pueblo bajo ataque de bandidos, las chicas se peleando, excepto Koemei, cada una lanzando un ataque. Luego cambia la imagen de Ryuken haciendo explotar su Touki de color azul despedazando sus ropas superiores y agrietando el suelo donde esta parado, formándose una imagen de un dragón rugiendo)

 **(Don't play that)**

(La imagen muestra a Kanu con un rostro triste mirando por la ventana de una habitación, dentro de esta también están las demás con un semblante triste también)

(Sigue el solo de guitarra. La escena muestra a Ryuken caminando por un valle desolado con varias armas, soldados con armaduras y cuerpos de bandidos muertos, lleva un manto color marrón que hondea con el viento hacia su lado derecho, mientras camina hacia adelante con una expresión seria en el rostro)

 **I got my demons They don't know**

 **I´m fierce enough to let them go**

(La imagen cambia a Kanu y Chouhi, ambas viendo en dirección de la montaña donde está la cabaña de Chouhi, luego se dan la vuelta y siguen su camino)

 **It's like a fire A stranglehold**

 **I wish I was invincible**

(Cambia la imagen a Choun y Kosonsan que mira en dirección a la cámara con una sonrisa, luego cambia la imagen a Bachou quien esta rezando a una lapida con ojos cerrados después los abre con una expresión determinada)

 **Hello desire Your my old friend**

 **But I don't need you here again**

(la imagen muestra un desierto dando el viento sopla fuerte, podemos ver caminando por él a Ryofu con su laza y su fiel compañero Sékito, ella mira al frente con una expresión neutral)

 **Just take a walk Go back inside**

 **I'll see you on the other side**

(La imagen muestra a Koumei tomando un té junto a su Suiko conversando amenamente, luego cambia a Kochu regresando a casa recibiendo a su hija y cargándola en brazos después ambas miran en dirección de la cámara con una sonrisa)

 **Samayoitou mono mo**

 **Tomadoi kou mono mo**

 **Subete notsumi no koe**

 **(** Pasan imágenes: primero nos muestran a Sou Sou junto a su grupo al frente de su ejército; luego pasa Sonsaku con una sonrisa sentada en su trono junto a ella Shuuyu y las demás de su grupo a sus lados saludando; luego se ve una figura envuelta en sombras co un Tpuki rojo carmesí lanzándose contra Ryuken, quien está desnudo de la parte superior, lanzando un puñetazo ambos, los cuales chocan al medio causando una gran ráfaga agrietando y levantando rocas del piso)

 **Wow ooohhh oh oh ooohhh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure All come together**

 **There is no reason why**

(la cámara avanza por una larga colina. Pasando a Sou Sou y su grupo mirándola pasar sonriendo, luego sigue Sonsaku y sus grupo que también sonríen, continua Ryofu junto al grupo de Yue, luego Bachou, Choun, Kochu con Riri en brazos, Komei, Chouhi y Kanu que también miran a la cámara sonriendo, y finalmente Ryuken que esta al final de la colina quien mira por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa. La cámara los oas y sube a hacia arriba al cielo azul)

 **Wow ooohhh oh oh ooohhh oh**

 **The pain and the pleasure All come together**

… **..There is no reason why**

(Vemos a Kanu y compañía dentro de una habitación con un balcón, que parecen esperar a alguien, Kochu carga a su hija y sale al balcón, ambas miran a la entrada de la comarca. Enfocándose en Riri quien sonríe de felicidad cuando divisa a quien esperan y le pide a su madre que la baje, ella sonríe la baja y esta sale corriendo seguida por todas las demás. Entrando por la puerta esta Ryuken con su manto marrón, quien mira hacia adelante con una sonrisa, recibiendo a Riri y cargándola en sus brazos mientras en la entrada a la mansión donde lo esperan están Kanu, Chouhi, Kochu, Chouun, Bachou y Komei. Dándoles una sonrisa camina hacia ellas con Riri en brazos. La cámara a punta al cielo)

 **Fin del opening**

 **Capitulo 5: Un Problema con un Monstruo….aparentemente, La Primera Estrella del Nanto Aparece, La Estrella del Martirio**

Un día más en China (de otra dimensión), nuestros héroes están de viaje por un camino dentro de un bosque, Tak y Rin Rin están al frente del grupo mientras que Ryuken, Aisha y Sei están caminando detrás de ellos. Mientras caminan la pequeña pelirroja está cantando una de sus canciones sin sentido, y Tak solo iba sonriendo siguiéndole la corriente.

-"¡Como hay una montaña, vamos a subirla! ¡Aunque haya un río no le prestes atención!..." decía caminando la pequeña.

-"Oye, no cantes tan alto esa canción tan rara. Me da vergüenza" le dijo Aisha.

-"Yo pienso que es agradable, así uno se entretiene más que solo escuchando el ruido de la naturaleza" comento Ryu.

-"Es cierto, además cuando caminas por las montañas tienes que cantar para alejar a los osos. Eso decía mi abuelo" respondió la niña.

-"Es verdad. Si un oso se topara con Aisha en esta montaña, seguramente se asustaría el oso" comento Sei.

-"Sí, lo sentiría por el oso que se topase aquí conmigo…. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" dijo Aisha, primero feliz para después darse cuenta de que decía el comentario.

Sei solo lo miro y luego soltó una "fufufu" sin abrir la boca, Aisha solo se quedo confundida por la reacción.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

-"No. Solo pensaba que eres más interesante que Kousonsan-dono" eso no respondió la pregunta de Aisha.

Pudieron seguir pero entonces escucharon el grito de una niña en el bosque, Ryuken fue el primero en caminar en rápido en dirección de donde provenía el grito, lleganfo al lugar encontró un escenario para nada de su agrado, tres hombres rodeaban a una pequeña niña de a lo mucho 14 años o menos de 1.30 m de alto, de pelo azul pálido corto hasta el cuello y enrulado, de ojos rojos. Vistiendo un traje chino rosa claro simple con falda corta y mangas largas que se hacen anchas al llegar pasando los ante brazos y calzado unos zapatitos rosa oscuro. Curiosamente Ryu reconoció a los sujetos, un gordo grande y un enano flaco, con un sujeto ni gordo ni flaco y mucho menos musculoso, similares a los que enfrento ya en dos ocasiones.

-"Que crueles y malvados, ustedes me engañaron" dijo la pequeña con una voz dulce e inocente.

-"No te engañamos realmente..." dijo el líder con tono burlón.

-"Dijeron que sabían un atajo para llegar al pueblo. Pero me trajeron aquí"

-"Te vamos a enseñar un atajo…aunque no es para el pueblo sino para el cielo"

-"¿Quieren decir que me van a matar?"

-"Te equivocas. Vamos a hacerte que te sientas tan bien que estarás en el séptimo cielo" dijo el enano.

-"Oh ese cielo parece grandioso para ustedes…" dijo Aisha llegando al lado de Ryu.

-"Por supuesto que…¿Eh?" los 3 bandidos voltearon a ver a las dos chicas, un niño y una niña, y hombre muy alto con atuendo raro

Aisha, Sei y Rin rin estaban en guardia y con sus amras listas para pelear, Tak tenía unas piedras en la mano para lanzar, Ryu solo miraba con neutralidad a los 3 pobres estúpidos.

-"¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!" dijo el líder no reconociendo a las chicas, pero por alguna razón el hombre le parecía conocido, un escalofrío en su espalda se lo decía.

-"¡Teman esta proclamación! Quizás no se hayan dado cuenta, pues esta chica no es una hermosura como dicen los rumores…" dijo Choun después de darle una vuelta a su lanza y luego señalar a Kanu.

-"Oye…" dijo la de largo pelo negro.

-"…. ¡Pero es la cazadora de bandidos de pelo negro!" dijo bajando la punta de su lanza al suelo, lista para pelear.

-"¡Los matones no tienen perdón!" dijo Chouhi con su lanza detrás de ella.

-"¡Odio a las personas como ustedes, que dicen y hacen cosas tan despreciables!" dijo Choun con el viento moviendo su ropa elegantemente.

-"¡Siento decirles que no irán el cielo, pero los mandaré al infierno con mi Seiryuuengetsutou!" dijo Kanu dando unas vueltas a su alabarda, hasta ponerlo en frente para luchar.

-"¡Haganlo si es que puedes!" grito el líder corriendo con su espada a atacar, seguido del enano con una hacha y el gordo con su lanza.

Antes de poder llegar con las chicas para atacar, Ryu aprecio enfrente del líder, su imponente estatura hizo que los tres se detuvieran de repente, el líder pensó en atacarlo al tenerlo tan cerca….pero entonces recordó todo, el grupo al que se unió y el jefe….todos ellos con sus cuerpos retorciéndose y explotando….sus vísceras y sangre por los suelos. En medio de toda esa matanza estaba el hombre frente a ellos, hasta los otros dos lo reconocieron al verlo de cerca, los 3 estaban aterrados más aún cuando vieron como levanto lentamente su mano derecha y extendió su dedo índice, lentamente acercándolo a la frente del líder, deteniéndose justo antes de poder tocarlo.

-"Me pregunto si no aprendieron nada….estoy seguro que estaban presentes el día en que acabe con todos los bandidos que querían asaltar el distrito de Konsonsan ¿verdad?... saben lo que el simple toque de mi dedo en su frente te puede hacer…."

-"Ah…ah…ah…si lo recuerdo, p-p-por favor n-n-no nos mates…." dijo el líder de los tres.

-"….Largo…." dijo bajando su mano.

Los 3 bandidos se fueron rápidamente temiendo que cambiara de parecer, las demás chicas bajaron sus armas y soltaron un suspiro, Ryuken camino en dirección a la niña y se arrodillo para estar casi a su nivel.

-"¿Estás bien pequeña?"

-"Si, gracias por salvarme. Ustedes deben ser muy fuertes, en especial usted señor, hizo que los tres ladrones huyeran despavoridos" dijo la niña.

-"Si algo así…" dijo él.

-"Si estas exagerando un poco, no eran nada peligroso en verdad" dijo Aisha.

-"Oh claro no me he presentado aún. Me llamo….Tou…Tou… ¡Toutou!" dijo la niña algo nerviosa.

Ryu pudo notar fácilmente que invento ese nombre de la nada ¿Qué estaría tratando de ocultar?

-"Tu nombre se parece al mío, es muy bonito" comento Rin Rin.

-"¿E-En serio?"

-"Sí….es lindo. Mi nombre es Ryuken Kurosaki"

-"Mi nombre es Kanu"

-"Yo me llamo Chouhi"

Sei no dijo nada hasta que Toutou le pregunto su nombre.

-"¿Cómo se llama usted?"

-"Chouun"

-"Bueno Toutou-dono. Si te diriges al pueblo ¿te gustaría venir con nosotras?" pregunto Aisha.

-"¿Puedo?" le pregunto la niña.

-"No es para tanto. Hay un dicho que dice…"Al igual que tranquiliza tener compañeros de viaje, es importante…" eeemmm" pensaba Rin Rin.

-"¿Qué pretendes hacer al emborracharme?" dijo Sei.

-"Si eso es" dijo Rin Rin sin entender la broma de la peliceleste.

-"¡Te equivocas! Además ni siquiera tiene sentido" dijo Aisha enojada, dándole un pequeño golpecito en la nariz.

Ryuken y la niña dieron un sonrisa ante tal escena, después de arreglar las cosas se fueron en camino al pueblo juntos.

 **Mientras tanto, en la capital de la provincia**

En una gran mansión, una joven mujer de 16 a 17 años estaba entrando a una habitación con unos libros en sus brazos. La joven tenía pelo color verde oscuro y ojos marrón amarillento de piel clara, de 1.39 m de alto de hermosa figura femenina y pechos copa B+. vistiendo una atuendo entre vestido chino con uniforme de escuela, con la parte del cuerpo color crema y una pequeña capa negra de bordes plateados sobre los hombros, mangas largas y anchas , falda negra corta hasta la mitad de los muslos, pantimedias negras y botas negras de tacón alto por debajo de sus rodillas, con unos lentes ovalados de montura violeta. Su nombre es Kaku Bunwa, amiga de la pequeña "Toutou", quien recién ahora se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación.

-"Yue, Yue ¿Dónde estás?"

Unos minutos después estaba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, quejándose de la forma en que la futura regente se escapa del lugar.

-"Esa chica no deja de salir a hurtadillas una y otra vez. Y ha tenido que hacerlo cuando su padre está más ocupado"

Justo entonces por estaban dos personas caminando por el pasillo transversal por donde Kaku caminaba, eran un hombre mayor de 47 años o más y una mujer de 18-19 años. El hombre de pelo marrón claro y ojos verde claro. Vestía como un noble de dinastía, con manto negro con bordes dorados; la joven por otro lado parecía una guerrera de 1.67 m de alto, piel blanca, de pelo plateado y ojos color castaño. Su atuendo consistía en una un top purpura con bordes y adornos plateados, guantes largos hasta la mitad de sus brazos del mismo color y muñequeras plateadas, falda larga purpura con adornos plateadas abierta del lado izquierdo, medias largas negras tranparentes hasta la mitad de los muslos y botas metálicas de tacón.

-"Ah, general Kayu y Zhing jiang-sama" dijo la Kaku al reconocer a las dos personas. (el nombre es inventado, aunque no es muy bueno)

-"Oh hola Kaku" dijo Kayu.

-"Hola Ei-chan" dijo el noble con afecto paternal.

-"¿A qué viene la cara larga?" dijo la peliplateada.

-"Yue…no, Toutaku-sama ha vuelto a desaparecer" dijo ella.

-"Eso significa que lo volvió a hacer ¿no? Viajando de incognito para ver las vidas de la gente de la provincia" explico Kayu.

-"Si" dijo Kaku.

-"Cielo santo. Será una gobernante demasiado problemática, si descuida su trabajo para irse de paseo"

-"¡No está nada mal contactar directamente con los ciudadanos y escucharlos!" dijo Kaku defendiendo a Yue.

-"Eso es cierto, es una prueba de que Yue-chan será una gran gobernante una vez yo me retire, ahora está aprovechando su libertad para poder atender los problemas del pueblo en persona" dijo Jiang con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Eso no justifica el que se ponga en peligro, hay que encontrarla y traerla inmediatamente" dijo una nueva voz, llena de autoridad.

Zhing reconoció bien la voz, mirado en dirección de donde provenía, vio a un hombre de 48 años pero de apariencia joven acercarse. También vestido con atuendo noble pero más adaptado a darle movilidad, con una camisa entrecruzada de mangas largas color purpura con rayas plateadas, una capa negra de bordes dorados larga hasta las rodillas, pantalones de tela café oscuro resistente y ajustada a sus musculosas piernas, botas negras hasta la mitad de sus piernas. Pelo color café oscuro hasta los hombros y ojos verdes oscuros. Su nombre era Zheng Jiang, hermano mayor de Zhing.

-"Hermano Zheng, Yue solo está disfrutando un poco de su infancia afuera, no le pasara nada ella es muy lista…"

-"Aún así debe regresar. Siendo tu hija esperaba que te preocuparas más por ella"

-"Si me preocupo, pero no por eso voy tenerla atrapada aquí, sin que pueda salir cuando ella guste. Su madre no hubiera querido eso"

-"Tal vez Ling Mei no lo hubiera querido, pero ella ya no está aquí, hay que educarla y protegerla. Kaku tu eres responsable de protegerla, ve a buscarla inmediatamente"

-"¡H-Hai, Zheng-sama!"

Con eso dicho Zheng se fue en la dirección en la que vino, dejando a los otros 3 en sus lugares, Zhing soltó un suspiro decepcionado ante la actitud de su hermano, la cual había cambiado tanto desde que se unió a ese grupo de la Cruz del Sur o algo así. Su hermano solía ser alguien muy diferente a como era ahora, cuando Mei seguía con vida y los 3 solían disfrutar de su compañía, pero ella murió 4 años después de que nació la pequeña Yue, y poco a poco la relación entre los dos se hizo más distante, solo compartían su preocupación y afecta por la pequeña niña.

-"Parece que Zheng-sama esta de mal humor esta mañana….como casi todos los días" comento Kayu.

-"Eso ya no importa, por un lado tiene razón en que es más peligroso viajar últimamente, en especial solo, será mejor enviar a buscarla…" dijo él noble.

-"Si es cierto Zhing-sama, enviare de inmediato soldados a buscar a Yue- digo Toutaku-sama…."

-"Hay Ei-chan, eres muy formal, me gusta más que me llames Otou-san. Como solían hacerlo tú y Yue antes"

-"B-B-Bueno e-e-eso….fue hace mucho tiempo atrás…" respondió la peliverde algo ruborizada.

-"Tal vez pero para mí, ambas son mis preciadas hijas, incluso tu Kayu-chan" dijo él sonriente.

-"Jajaja gracias Zhing-sama, significa mucho" respondió la general.

-"Ahora respecto a lo de buscar a Yue, será mejor que vayan las dos a buscarla, una vez la encuentren vuelvan con calma. No se preocupen, todo estará bien aquí"

-"¡Hai!" dijeron las dos y partieron.

Zhing los vio partir, por una extraña razón había tenido una extraña sensación, como si algo malo iba a pasar en la capital, por eso las mandó a buscar a su pequeña hija.

 **De vuelta en el camino al pueblo, con Ryuken y las demás**

El grupo caminaba por el camino en el bosque, conversando un poco, en esta momento Toutou le comentaba acerca de un problema que había en el pueblo al que iban, uno muy peculiar.

-"¿Un monstruo?" pregunto Aisha a la niña.

-"Si. Un día dispararon una flecha con una pluma blanca a la puerta de la casa del jefe del pueblo. Que tenía una carta atada, esta decía: "Esta noche tienes que dejar comida preparada en el templo que hay fuera del pueblo. Si no, los desastres caerán en el pueblo"…Al principio pensaron que era una broma de mal gusto y lo ignoraron. Pero al día siguiente, una enorme roca traída de la montaña apareció delante de la puerta de la casa del jefe del pueblo…." relataba la pequeña, que iba sentada en el hombro izquierdo de Ryu.

-"Oh…" dijo algo impresionada Sei.

-"Es imposible que un humano hay levantado esa roca. Ha tenido que hacerlo un monstruo" comento la niña, para gran preocupación de Kanu y Chouhi.

-"La verdad yo creo que Ken podría levantar una roca gigante también ¿Verdad?" pregunto Tak.

-"Si podría darle un intento…" comento Ryu.

-"Y-Ya veo….bueno siguiendo con la historia. Debido a eso, los aldeanos se apresuraron y comida en el templo aquella noche. Tras eso, llego una flecha con una carta exigente una vez cada semana" dijo ella mientras seguían caminando.

-"Que raro" dijo Chouun.

-"Sin embargo, es solo un rumor que oí en el pueblo. Quiero confirmar si es cierto o no" dijo la niña mientras pasaban los campos de arroz en cultivo.

-"Toutou ¿Por qué haces eso? No creo que sea algo que haga una chica normal por capricho" pregunto Sei, a lo que la pequeña se dio cuenta que se dejo llevar por el momento, casi rompiendo su rol de personaje inventado.

-"Eso es porque….U-Umm…" dijo ella desviando la mirada al piso, todos se detuvieron un rato para escuchar su respuesta.

-"Uummm ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Rin Rin apuntando al frente.

En efecto mirando al frente, pasando la entrada al pueblo, frente a una de las casas de la calle principal había una enorme roca bloqueando a medias la entrada a la casa. el grupo se acerco a verla de cerca, se notaba que era muy pesado con solo verla.

-"No cabe duda de que es la roca que dejo el monstruo" dijo Toutou, a lo que Aisha y Rin Rin, quien tocaba la roca, se asustaron.

-"Ya veo…." dijo Ryuken, bajando a Toutou, y miro con algo de interés.

Para poder pasar, él simplemente toco la roca, luego apretó fuertemente con su mano. Prácticamente hundiendo sus dedos en la roca, sin que esta ofreciera mucha resistencia, luego alzo la roca tanta facilidad que parecía mentira que pensaran que fuera tan pesada al principio. Aisha y las demás chicas se quedaron con la boca abierto, y Tak estaba tratando de aguantar su risa al ver la expresión de las chicas, Ryuken luego miro hacia una de las montañas en la distancia, y luego con gran fuerza, lanzo la roca lo más lejos posible. Nadie dijo nada, en cuanto a Ryu, el solo miro en dirección a las chicas, quienes aún no creían lo que vieron.

-"…. ¿Qué?" pregunto él.

-"N-N-N-N-No es nada….usted es muy fuerte Ryu-san" dijo Toutou.

Al final decidieron entrar y hablar con el jefe del pueblo, el cual se sorprendió que pudieran entrar por el frente, hasta que le dijeron que Ryuken había removido la roca fácilmente. Después de eso estaban sentados en una mesa para hablar del asunto del monstruo con el jefe sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, Aisha y Rin Rin estaba a un lado de la mesa, Sei y Tak al otro lado y Ryu estaba al frente del jefe en el otro lado con Toutou sentada en su regazo, para gran vergüenza y felicidad de la niña.

-"Jefe, entonces ¿es cierto el rumor de que ha aparecido un monstruo?" pregunto la niña sentada con Ryu.

-"Sí. Estábamos desesperados e intentamos convencer a los oficiales de gobierno. Pero dijeron que era imposible que apareciese un monstruo y nos pidieron que no molestáramos. Al final, sólo conseguimos que nos gritaran" dijo el jefe.

-"¡Eso es terrible!" dijo Toutou, golpeando la mesa con sus manos ante semejante abuso.

Esto sorprendió a Aisha y Rin Rin, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo Toutou volvió a sentarse, bajando la cabeza apenada, tanto Sei y Ryuken ya empezaban a ver atravez de la mentira de la niña, era más que obvio que era de descendencia noble pero con una actitud muy diferente a lo usual en ellos, a pocos les importaría los problemas del pueblo como para venir a verificarlos personalmente.

-"Bueno, esto más que nada fue por ordenes de señor Zheng Jiang, hermana mayor del actual gobernante de la provincia, ha estado evitando que algún otro problema en los pueblos lleguen a los oídos del señor Zhing Jiang. Una vez incluso nos amenazo con mandar a decomisar nuestras recursos, si insistíamos con el problema…" dijo el jefe, al escuchar ese nombre Toutou bajo la mirada con gran tristeza en su mirada.

-"Por lo tanto, le hemos pedido a los aldeanos jóvenes, que están seguros de su fuerza y guerreros ambulantes, que exterminen al monstruo….pero todos regresan con el rabo entre las patas"

-"¿T-Tan temible era el monstruo?" pregunto Aisha con sus temblantes, el jefe le asintió.

-"Nadie lo ha visto claramente, pero dicen que medía 10 metros y que tiene ojos rojos brillantes. Otros dicen que tiene cuernos y afilados colmillos. Otra persona dice que tenía el cuerpo cubierto de pelo y rugía de forma temible" con tantas descripciones las dos hermanas solo se asustaban más.

-"¿Qué será de este pueblo?"

-"Ahora es cuando nosotros hacemos aparición ¿no?" dijo Sei, sorprendiendo a Aisha y Rin Rin.

-"Uummm ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que ustedes lo iban a sugerirlo"

-"Sei tiene razón, debemos ayudar" confirmo Ryu.

-"¿Podemos pedirles ese favor?" pregunto Toutou levantando su mirada para verlo a los ojos.

-"¡Pero el enemigo es un monstruo no identificado!" dijo el jefe.

-"Estas personas son fuertes, Ryu-san intimido a unos bandidos, solo mirándolos a los ojos. Él me conto que sus compañeras son muy fuertes también, estoy segura que tendrán valor más que suficiente para enfrentar al monstruo" dijo Toutou.

-"¡Oh! Contamos con ustedes, por favor"

-"¡E-Espera! No podemos decidir así no de repente…." Dijo Aisha rápidamente.

-"E-Es verdad. A mí tampoco me parece bien" continuo Rin Rin, esperando poder zafarse de este problema.

-"¿No lo harán?" dijo Toutou, usando su arma más fuerte, la mirada de tristeza de una niña llena de esperanzas, fácilmente afectando a Aisha.

-"N-no estoy diciendo que no lo vaya a hacer" dijo desviando y cerrando los ojos, para evitar su mirada.

-"Por favor. Los aldeanos están preocupados….Por favor" dijo aumentando su insistencia y con las manos juntas a modo de rezo.

-"E-En esa caso…." Aisha al final no pudo evitar ceder.

-"¡Qué alegría! Están dispuestos a ayudar ¿verdad?" dijo Toutou levantándose con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa.

-"Ah, no… es que…" Aisha iba a tratar de cambiar su respuesta, pero Toutou tomo su mano con las suyas.

-"Muchas gracias"

Al final no podían escapar, Ryuken las miraba con una sonrisa, a pesar que se dio cuenta que las dos no parecían sentirse tranquilas de eso. Más le preocupo cuando vio Sei darse cuenta de la obvia reacción de las chicas, seguro disfrutaría mucho molestándolas, qué bueno que él iría junto con ellas.

Para entonces ya planearon el curso de acción, esta noche irían a esperar al monstruo en el templo abandonado, llevarían la comida por si acaso. Ahora podemos ver al jefe de la aldea junto a tres aldeanos que jalaban una carreta llena de alimentos, detrás de ellos estaban las chicas junto a Ryuken y Tak. Chouun llevaba una antorcha además de su lanza, Aisha y Rin Rin también estaba armadas y con una antorcha pero se notaba que estaban aterradas.

-"Parecen que están temblando un poco ¿Acaso tienen miedo?" comento Sei a las dos chicas.

-"¡A-Ah¡" "¡Y-Yo no tengo miedo"dijeron Aisha y Rin Rin respectivamente.

-"Si ¡Estoy temblando, pero de entusiasmo!" dijo Aisha tratando de aparentar valentía.

-"Ooohhh… ¿En serio?" dijo Sei.

-"¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" pregunto Aisha enojada.

-"Que va, en absoluto" seguía caminando hasta que se detuvo de repente asustando a Kanu y Chouhi.

-"¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Ha aparecido algo?" le pregunto asustada Aisha.

-"No….estoy pensando que aunque la luna esta hermosa, hay demasiadas nubes" comento sin preocupación.

-"Hhhaaaa….Ah, así que se trataba de eso…" dijo Aisha.

Siguieron su camino al templo abandonado, durante el viaje Sei se volvió a detener asustándolas de nuevo, solo para comentar si una vez que se detuvieron en un restaurante, y si Kanu había comido un Dango más que ella. Entonces se dio cuenta que lo hacía apropósito, solo para asustarlas.

Ya en el templo, pusieron las cosas en su lugar listos para irse de vuelta al pueblo, las dos asustadas estaban muy aterradas. Aisha estaban aferrándose fuertemente a Ryuken para sentirse segura, presionando sus pechos contra su costado derecho, aunque a él no le molestaba es más la abrazo de la cintura para darle seguridad.

-"Ya está todo aquí….dejamos el resto en vuestras manos" dijo el jefe.

-"B-Bien" dijo dudosa Aisha aún abrazada a Ryu.

-"Buena suerte exterminando al monstruo" dijo la pequeña Toutou.

-"¡D-Dejalomelo a mí!" dijo Rin Rin igual de asustada.

-"Tak, tu ve y quédate con Toutou, asegúrate de protegerla" le dijo Ryu al chico.

-"No hay problema, tengan cuidado…en especial con Sei-obasan"

*¡POOOWW!*

-"¡IIITTAAAAAIIIII! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!" dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el coscorrón que le dio Chouun.

-"Eres muy irrespetuoso….Ryuken-dono ¿crees qué puedas dejarme educar al pequeño Tak?"

-"No veo por qué no, puedes hacerlo una vez terminemos esta misión"

La respuesta hizo que el niño tragara duro, y que Sei lo mirara con una temible sonrisa. Una vez se fueron, Chouun entro al templo para revisar el interior en busca de algo sospechoso, seguida de Ryu y compañía.

-"Parece como si algo fuera a aparecer aquí"

Dentro del templo la comida y demás cosas estaban alrededor de un altar, Ryuken y las chicas se sentaron para poder descansar y esperar al dichoso monstruo, a Sei le pareció una buena idea contar historias aterradoras para pasar el tiempo. El cuento hablaba de un supuesto viaje que hizo ella, caminando por un bosque sin aparente señal de civilización, hasta llegar a una vivienda abandonada. Descansando un rato hasta que escuchos un ruido del crujir de la madera, todo esto para seguir alterando los nervios de las dos chicas. Justo cuando llego a la parte de la misteriosa y aterradora revelación, ella pego un grito muy fuerte, haciendo saltar del miedo a Aisha y Rin Rin, pese a ese ruido Ryuken solo permanecía imperturbable meditando no muy lejos de las 3 chicas.

Después de ese susto las dos cayeron al suelo desmayadas a medias, Sei fue despertarlas, lo cual hubiera sido normal…de no ser porque decidió seguir con la broma usando una vela para dar efecto aterrador a su rostro. Como resultado las dos chicas salieron corriendo fuera del templo, justo entonces Ryu abrió los ojos con una mirada serio y se levanto de su lugar.

-"¿Pasa algo Ryuken-dono?" dijo Sei al darse cuenta.

-"Ya está aquí…." Dijo él, saliendo afuera seguido por ella.

En efecto el "monstruo" estaba afuera, Aisha y Rin Rin chocaron contra ella cuando salieron huyendo, y la verdad ni siquiera se movió un poco por el impacto. Cuando las dos levantaron la mirada, observaron una figura envuelta en sombras, que llevaba una lanza/alabardas y una piel de tigre blanco con rayas negras, del punto de vista de las dos los ojos de la cabeza de la piel de tigre estaban brillando de color rojo brillante.

-"E-E-E-Eso es…." Dijo Aisha abrazándose a Rin rin, y la niña de igual manera se abrazaba a ella por el miedo.

-"U-U-Un monstruo…." Dijo al último la niña, y luego las dos se desmayaron, esta vez bien profundamente.

-"Por fin apareces…" dijo Sei a la figura recién llegada, con Ryu detrás de ella.

La figura miro a los dos, por un momento Ryu pudo sentir una leve conexión cuando logro divisar uno de los ojos bajo ese manto de tigre, unos ojos rojos llenos de tristeza y preocupación, ojos que conocen lo difícil que pertenecen a alguien que tuvo un dura vida, siempre luchando para sobrevivir.

Cuando las nubes que tapaban la luna creciente se movieron se pudo ver más claramente a la figura. Era una mujer de unos 16 o 18 años y 1.68 m de alto, con un chaqueta corta cerrada sin mangas color negro (derecha) y blanco (izquierda) con borde dorado al medio y cuello medio largo, una bufanda purpura atada al cuello, una falda blanca con una tela negra raída a modo de capa en la cintura, medias negras largas hasta la parte superior de los muslo y zapatos rojos con punta metálica ancha, se podía ver un poco de las mangas largas que tiene del mismo orden de color que su chaqueta y sus manos estaban vendadas, su ropa dejaba al descubierto su abdomen y se podía ver sus pechos copa C+, de tez morena y tenía unas marcas de color purpura en la cintura, hombros y espalda, aunque la piel tapaba la parte superior de su rostro se podía ver su pelo rojo oscuro hasta los hombros.

Su lanza/alabarda tenía el mango de color azul oscuro y algunas partes de color dorado, su hoja también tenía parte doradas y una hoja plateada. La forma en que lo agarraba demostraba que sabía usarla muy bien en batalla, pero esto no intimido a Sei y se preparo para luchar.

-"¿Vas mostrar tu verdadera forma? A diferencia de esas dos que se desmayaron, yo no me voy a asustar por algo así" reto Sei a la chica, ella solo recargo su lanza en su hombro derecho dejando ver un dije con una figura de un perrito atado al final de su arma.

Tomando su lanza Sei se lanzo a atacar al supuesto "monstruo", dando un salto trato de darle un golpe fuerte cayendo sobre ella, pero la guerrera vestida con piel de tigre solo contrarresto el ataque con uno propio, demostrando una fuerza física muy superior incluso a la de Chouhi. Sei logro dar una vuelta en el aire para caer de pie, su arma y sus manos aún temblaban de la enorme fuerza del golpe que tuvo que bloquear.

-"¿C-Cómo puede golpear con tanta fuerza fuerza?"

Sei no tuvo tiempo para decir otra cosa, rápidamente las dos siguieron las peleas, esquivando el golpe del "monstruo" pero teniendo que bloquear y aguantar los siguientes, estaba en gran desventaja ya que incluso después de quedar cruzando armas, la guerrera misteriosa empujaba con tanta fuerza que fácilmente la hacía retroceder arrastrando los pies.

- _'Es muy fuerte, pero…'_ para poder continuar intento usar su velocidad y destreza, pero con un golpe de su oponente quedo desarmada.

Con su lanza mandada a volar Sei pensó que la mataria, pero la guerrera uso la parte trasera de su lanza/alabarda, impactándola en medio de su pecho y abdomen, con suficiente fuerza para dejarla inconsciente. Luego de acabar su pelea volteo a ver a Ryuken, él solo la miraba neutralmente, viéndola no ponerse en guardia pero lista para pelear se preparo para defenderse. Lanzándose a atacarlo con su arma, Ryu solo atrapo la hoja de su arma con tanta facilidad que hizo a la guerrera sorprenderse, notándose por su lenguaje corporal, tratando de liberar su arma del agarre pero sin esfuerzo procedió a usar su mano libre, solo para recibir una palma al abdomen que la mando a volar, cayendo de espaldas cerca de donde estaba desmayada Chouun.

Levantándose con algo de dificultad la guerrera cambio su postura, esta vez usando ambas manos para agarra su arma, lazándose una vez más a atacarlo. Ryu recibió el golpe cruzando sus brazos, pudiendo sentir levemente sus músculos adormecerse, pero siendo capaz de empujar a su oponente, una vez ella toco tierra miro al frente solo para ver que su adversario había desaparecido, mirando a su lado izquierdo encontró una patada de abajo hacía arriba dirigiéndose a su rostro. Levantando su arma para bloquear el ataque, no espero que fuera tan fuerte, mucho menos que adormeciera sus manos y la hiciera perder el agarre en su arma, saliendo volando hacia arriba y clavándose detrás de ella. Cuando iba a enfrentar a su oponente con sus manos, este solo levanto su dedo hacía su frente pero se detuvo antes de tocarla….por alguna extraña razón ella sintió miedo….en esos segundos en que vio el dedo alzarse frente a ella hasta su rostro, pudo ver toda su vida pasar frente a ella….casi como si esa simple acción fuera un condena de muerte.

Ryu se quedo viendo a la guerrera, mirando a sus ojos y evaluando su alma, después de unos 5 segundos él bajo su dedo y entro a sacar las armas de Aisha y Rin Rin, luego fue a recoger a las chicas para irse al pueblo. La guerrera lo miro curiosa ante tal acción, antes de que se fuera lo llamo.

-"Espera…. ¿Por qué…no seguir….peleando?..."

-"Porque no hay una razón para seguir, pude ver en tus ojos que necesitas la comida para alguien más además de ti, no eres una mala persona. Puedes llevártela, tal vez mañana nos volvamos a ver, entonces escuchare la razón de tus acciones"

Con esas últimas palabras se fue, recogiendo el pequeño dije de perrito que estaba en el suelo, seguro se rompió durante la batalla con Sei. Ya de vuelta en el pueblo, busco la casa del jefe y entro para poder dejar descansar a las 3 chicas, hablándole al jefe, Toutou y Tak que no pudieron derrotar al monstruo y que mañana irían a buscarlo junto.

La mañana siguiente, todo el grupo estaban en la mesa comiendo el desayuno juntos, Kanu quien comía arroz fue la que inicio la conversación.

-"¿Qué? ¿No era un monstruo?" le pregunto a Sei.

-"Si. No cabe duda que era un humano"

-"¡Maldición, me engaño por completo! Pero ahora que ya sabemos eso, no hay nada que temer"

-"Así que antes de saberlo, estabas asustada en relidad" concreto Sei del comentario de Aisha.

-"N-No eso no… ¡D-De todas formas, como no es un monstruo, te aseguro que la castigare la próxima vez que la vea!" dijo Aisha tratando de salvar su posición.

-"¡Le daré una paliza!" dijo también confiada Rin Rin.

-"Es cierto que no es un monstruo, pero tiene la fuerza de uno" dijo Sei con expresión seria.

-"¿Tan fuerte como un monstruo?" pregunto algo preocupada Toutou.

-"Eso es cierto….su fuerza es fruto de gran experiencia y adiestramiento en batalla, y de una vida dura en la que tenía que luchar para sobrevivir….no es un adversario que puedan derrotar una por su cuenta…." Comento Ryu mientras levantaba en su mano el dije en forma de perrito que recogió.

-"A todo esto ¿Cómo pudo derrotarlo a usted Ryuken-dono?" pregunto Sei.

-"No me derroto, admito que su fuerza fue lo suficiente como para llegar a adormecer mis músculos con sus golpes cuando se lo tomo en serio, pero no me derroto. Yo la deje ir, pues pude ver en sus ojos que no era una mala persona…."

-"Pero Ryu-san, lo de la amenaza que hizo al pueblo…." Dijo Kanu.

-"Todo acción tiene un porque, nosotros no sabemos porque lo hizo, así que debemos darle el beneficio de la duda….por eso vamos a buscarla"

Terminado el desayuno, las 4 chicas y 2 chicos salieron en dirección al templo para buscar pistas que los guiaran a la guarida donde vivía el falso monstruo, ya en el templo buscaron en los arbustos cercanos de los alrededores.

-"La verdad no hacía falta que vinieras con nosotros. Podrías haber esperado en el pueblo" le dijo Aisha a Toutou.

-"Como el enemigo no es un verdadero monstruo, como dijo Ryuken-san, sus acciones deben tener una explicación ¿verdad Ryuken-san?" pregunto la niña.

-"Si es cierto, pero eso no te salvara a ti Toutou-san"

-"¿Eh?"

-"Hay un dicho muy conocido….La verdad siempre sale a la luz, no importa cuánto tiempo pasé….y la verdad de quien eres realmente también se sabrá, para entonces espero tengas una buena explicación también…."

Esas palabras la pusieron nerviosa, justo entonces Chouun llamo a los demás al encontrar las huellas del falso monstruo, siguiéndolas llegaron a un claro del bosque cerca de una cueva, cerca a un riachuelo donde había rastros de una fogata. Acercándose al lugar, no era de esperarse que la guerrera fingiendo ser un monstruo apareciera para atacar a los que invadían su casa, el ataque fue bloqueado por el antebrazo de Ryu, cruzando su mirada con ella, alejándose un poco de él la chica se preparo para pelear. Kanu y Chouun se ousieron al frente de Ryu para pelear con ella, Toutou se quedo detrás de Tak y Rin Rin.

-"¡Atrás!" grito Rin Rin.

-"B-Bien" dijo Toutou, mientras Tak retrocedía junto ella.

-"Tengan cuidado. Es ella" aviso Sei a las dos para que se prepararan, mientras Ryu se quedaba detrás de ellas.

-"Ustedes dos….son las que se desmayaron ayer….tan patéticamente" dijo la guerrera asiendo memoria.

-"A-Anoche fracasamos, pero esta vez será diferente" dijo algo avergonzada Kanu.

-"¡Ciero! ¡Haré que conozcas mi fuerza!" dijo Rin Rin.

-"Como no eres un monstruo, dinos al menos tu nombre" dijo Chouun.

La chica removió su piel de tigre, dejando ver su hermoso rostro, con su pelo hasta los hombros y con dos mechones largos y delgados de pelo sobresaliendo de la parte superior de su cabeza, a modo de antenas. Hablando con una voz calmada y sin malicia, dijo su nombre, sorprendiendo a Ryu al reconocer el nombre.

-"Ryofu…Housen"

De inmediato se lanzo a pelear con las 3, su primer golpe fue bloqueado por Kanu, quien mostro tener problemas en aguantar la fuerza del golpe. Luego Ryofu lanzo un golpe contra Chouhi quien trato de atacarla, con su golpe fácilmente la hizo a un lado. Ryu por otro lado, analizaba todo lo que pasaba, enterarse que ella era Ryofu guerrero de la antigua China, famoso por ser considerado una de los más grande traidor y aprovechado guerrero, que solo engañaba solo para poder sobrevivir o conseguir algo que ambicionaba.

No lo podía creer, esta chica no se parecía en nada ni mucho menos actuaba así, de hecho era todo lo contrario a ese personaje. Tal vez se debía a que esta era una dimensión diferente en una línea temporal diferente, lo que significa que tal vez ella no es la única que es diferente a su contra parte histórica, en su mundo.

-"Es la primera vez que me enfrento a alguien así" comento Rin Rin.

-"¿C-Cómo puede ser así de fuerte?" dijo Aisha.

-"Por eso les dije, que su fuerza era la de un monstruo" dijo Sei lanzándose a atacar.

Pese a ser 3 contra 1, aún no podían ganar alguna ventaja, sus golpes fácilmente cancelaban cualquier ataque fácilmente. No podían ganar, a menos que Ryuken les ayudara, durante uno de sus ataques, Ryofu contrarresto el golpe de Kanu y mando un tronco cerca de las dos volando contra una grieta en la ladera donde estaba la cueva. El impacto separo una enorme parte del risco y estaba por caer encima de un perrito que había salido de la cueva, Toutou corrió para tratar de salvarlo escudándolo con su cuerpo pero al final terminaría aplastados, las chicas dejaron de pelear al notar esto y sin saber qué hacer. Por suerte Ryuken estaba con ellas, él se movió rápidamente a donde estaban la niña y el perrito, luego levanto su mano derecha y golpeo la parte separada del risco con el dorso de su mano.

-"Ooooohhh ¡WATAAAAA!"

Al impacto, la roca se fragmentó desde el punto de impacto, agrietándose en varias direcciones y rompiéndose en piedras muy pequeñas que cayeron al piso, así la niña y el perrito no fueron alcanzados por ninguna y fueron salvados….Aisha, Sei, Rin Rin y Tak miraban con la boca abierta a Ryuken, esto realmente dejaba mucho más que pensar acerca de los verdaderos limites del poder de su compañero, incluso Ryofu se sorprendió de semejante muestra de poder.

Al ya no haber peligro el perrito salto de los brazos de Toutou y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Ryu, ladrando y moviendo la cola en alegría. El perrito era pequeño, de color blanco con manchas anaranjadas oscuras y ojos de color café, y tenía una bufanda de color roja en su cuello como distintivo. Ken solo vio al perrito correr animadamente alrededor suyo, después lo levanto y lo acerco a su rostro, a lo que el perro aprovecho para darle una lamida a su nariz al menos, luego lo bajo de nuevo y esto fue a reunirse con la chica llamada Ryofu. Ella se acerco a Ryu y se detuvo frente a él a una buena distancia, ambos estaban en silencio.

-"Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver, me alegra saber que no equivoque al juzgarte"

-"Ustedes….no son malas personas….no peleare…."

-"Me alegra saber eso Ryofu-san, podemos hablar entonces, quisiéramos escuchar ¿Por qué has estado amenazando a la ciudad para que te deje comida en el templo?"

Ryofu asintió y luego se reunieron cerca de los restos de la fogata, Ryu aprovecho para devolverle el dije en forma de perrito, a lo que ella le dio un abrazo a la cintura como agradecimiento para gran sorpresa y celos de las chicas, salvo por Rin Rin. Después de eso comenzaron a hablar, todos sentados en círculo.

-"¿La comida que hiciste que prepararan los aldeanos era para dar de comer al perro?" pregunto Toutou.

-"Intente ganar dinero…para comprar comida, pero…" respondió Ryofu.

Explicando que ella también había trabajado en el restaurante de sirvienta, pero su forma de hablar y estoica le hacía difícil para recibir clientela, es más tenía problemas en memorizar las ordenes de los clientes y al final fue despedida y no ganaba nada.

-"Eres realmente torpe…." Comento Rin Rin.

-"Mira quién habla" dijeron Aisha y Tak al mismo tiempo.

-"Pero no se necesita tanta comida para alimentar a un cachorro ¿no?" dijo Sei.

-"Bueno….eso se explicaría fácil, hay más de uno ¿verdad?" dijo Ken.

Ryofu asintió y luego dio un silbido para llamar a los demás, desde perros grandes, medianos y pequeños salieron de la cueva, los pequeños se reunieron con las chicas para saludar incluso Ryu estaba rodeado de ellos.

-"P-Parece que sí necesitabas tanta" decía Aisha mientras acariciaba a un perrito.

-"Son mis amigos….algunos estaban abandonados….o heridos….me dio pena y no pude dejarlos…" explico Ryofu.

-"Eres muy amable Ryofu-san, si fueras mi hija o mi esposa me sentiría aún más orgulloso de ti" comento Ryu, a lo que la mencionada se ruborizo mucho mientras su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido de solo pensar en eso.

-"¡Yue!" justo entonces una voz femenina llamo al grupo.

Se trataba de Kaku Bunwa, quien había llegado a caballo junto a un grupo, habiendo bajado rápidamente de su montura corrió en busca de la niña "Toutou", pues ella volteo en cuanto escucho que dijeron ese nombre.

-"Oh, Ei-chan" dijo la niña levantándose y caminándose para encontrarse con la recién llegada.

-"¡No me vengas con "Oh, Ei-chan"! ¿Sabes lo preocupado que me tenias hasta que descubrí que estaba aquí?" le dijo Ei o Kaku.

-"Lo siento" se disculpo ella.

-"Escuchar directamente a los ciudadanos es muy bueno, pero si te encuentras en peligro…"

-"En ese caso no habrá problema, estos guerreros me salvaron" dijo Toutou dirigiéndose al grupo de Ryu y Aisha, quienes se levantaron para saludar a Ei.

-"Ya veo…. ¡Espera! ¿Eso significa que se te encontrabas en peligro?"

-"Sí, un poco"

-"Yo no llamaría un poco al hecho de que casi abusan sexualmente de ti, Toutou-san" comento Ryu en voz alta, lo cual asusto más a Ei.

-"Siento molestar ¿Pero nos podrías decir quién eres?" pregunto Aisha.

-"Mi nombre es Kaku y mi nombre de cortesía es Bunwa. Trabajo para Toutaku-sama, la futura gobernante de esta región a quien tienen justo frente a ustedes" dijo Ei señalando a "Toutou".

Las tres chicas (Aisha, Sei y Rin Rin) se sorprendieron, en cuanto a Ryuken solo le sorprendió el nombre, esta niña era el infame Toutaku Chouhei, el pirata que deseaba hacer de China un imperio donde él gozaría de riqueza y de cualquier mujer que quisiera. Sin duda era totalmente diferente, está niña era todo lo contrario a ese personaje histórico, realmente este mundo es muy diferente al suyo.

Kaku le pregunto a Yue que había sido del caso del monstruo, hubieran seguido de no ser porque justo, llegaron cabalgando otro grupo liderado por Kayu. Por la expresión en sus rostros parecía que algo andaba mal, y se confirmo cuando anuncio lo que pasaba.

-"¡Kaku! ¡Toutaku-sama! ¡A sucedido algo muy malo! ¡Zheng Jiang-sama ha tomado control de la capítal y ha mandado a encerrar su hermano, para luego ejecutarlo públicamente!" todos se tensaron ante esa noticia, las dos mencionadas estaban muy sorprendidas y le costaba creer lo que escucharon.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿Por qué Zheng-sama haría eso?!" pregunto Kaku.

-"Según las últimas noticias, ha declarado que la región ya no tendrá que obedecer las leyes del emperador, y ahora será la primera región donde gobernara el…."Nanto…" no sé que más" respondió Kayu.

-"Se refiere al "Nanto Rokusei"…." Dijo Ryuken, a lo que las demás (menos Ryofu y Yue) pusieron una cara seria.

-"¿Ustedes conocen de ese grupo?" pregunto Kaku sospechosamente.

-"Si….hemos tenido un encuentro con una de sus asesinos, estaba buscando matar a Ryuken-dono, no les importaba tener que matar a cualquiera otra persona que se meta en su camino….al parecer buscan dominar China… ¿Qué debemos hacer Ryuken-dono?" dijo Sei.

-"….Tenemos que impedir eso, hay que ir a la capital cuanto antes" dijo él con expresión seria.

-"Yo también….voy" dijo Ryofu levantándose.

-"¿Quieres ayudarnos?" pregunto Aisha.

-"Ken….es mi amigo….salvo a Sekito, así que….luchare contra….los enemigos de Ken" dijo Ryofu con expresión seria.

Kaku y Kayu hubieran protestado pero sabían que necesitarían toda la ayuda posible, rápidamente se pusieron en marcha para ir a la capital, después de arreglar las cosas con el jefe de la aldea pidieron unos caballos para ir a la capital rápidamente. Llegando a la entrada algunos guardias trataron de detenerlos por ordenes del nuevo regente, pero fácilmente las chicas los derrotaron, logrando entrar a la ciudad encontraron mucho caos con la gente asustada por la usurpación del poder. Algunos soldados estaban con el pueblo y trataban de protegerlos de las guardias reales que querían quitarles sus cosas, rápidamente se bajaron y ayudaron a los soldados a defender al pueblo.

Una vez terminado de asegurar a los ciudadanos se reunieron para discutir el plan para entrar a la mansión y salvar a Zhing y lidiar a Zheng, Ryuken simplemente camino frente a la entrada de la mansión, luego dio un puñetazo al puerta metálica reforzada, rompiéndola y sorprendiendo a las fuerzas detrás de estas. Rápidamente siguieron a Ryu para entrar y seguir el asedio a la mansión, logrando asegurar los almacenes, ahora solo debían encontrar al usurpador.

Avanzando por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a la sala del trono la cual era lo suficientemente ancha para que entraran grandes grupos, entonces encontraron al usurpador y al regente cautivo, Zhing estaba sentado y atado al trono mientras que Zheng estaba parado a su lado izquierdo, ambos mirando al frente al grupo de intrusos. Zheng tenía unos pantalones holgados pero ceñidos a sus piernas musculosas, con una capa de color purpura oscuro y hombreras doradas en punta, un chaleco purpura y blanco y sus zapatos marrones. Miraba de forma estoica al grupo, mientras que su hermano solo podía bajar la mirada en tristeza al ver a Yue y las demás llegar y ver esto.

-"¡Tio Zheng! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!" pregunto Yue, muy triste por lo que su tío ha hecho.

-"Yue es bueno ver que estás a salvo, ven conmigo estarás a salvo, de ahora en más. Yo Zheng Jiang, General del Nanto, Maestro del Nanto Koshu Ken y aquel que nació bajo la estrella del Martirio, he declarado esta región bajo el gobierno y protección del Nanto Rokusei, los futuros nuevos gobernantes de China…." Declaro él con orgullo.

-"¡Esto es traición, Zheng-sama! ¡¿Por qué está asiendo esto?!" pregunto Kaku.

-"Porque es lo mejor….el Nanto es un grupo fuerte, ni todos los guerreros más fuertes de China podrían derrotar a sus líderes, los únicos capaces fueron masacrados y ahora no tienen rival, así que o se unen a nosotros o mueren….por eso es que mi querido hermano será ejecutado, él simplemente no estaba de acuerdo conmigo" dijo él mirando al cautivo.

-"¡Así que lo mataras solo por eso! Usted es un tonto sin honor, siempre supe que tramaba algo pero no creí que sería capaz de matar a un miembro de su familia simplemente por no concordar en pensamientos ¿Cómo puede asegurar que no matara a Toutaku-sama si también esta en contra de usted?" dijo Kayu furiosa mientras se preparaba para pelear.

-"Nunca haría eso….Yue es una persona muy preciada para mi….ella es hija de la mujer que yo amaba, y que mi hermano me robo…."

-"Yo no te robe nada hermano…tú la alejaste de tu lado, cuando te uniste al grupo del Nanto, ella vio que habías cambiado y por eso se alejo de ti. Ahora veo que tuvo razón al decirme que un día, nos traicionarías sin pensarlo…" respondió Zhing a su hermano, esto le valio un golpe a la mejilla de parte de él.

-"Tú no sabes nada, ella no me entendía tampoco….pero eso no los detuvo de buscar consuelo juntos, y al final se casaron….me arrebataste lo que más quería, por eso seré yo quien te mate personalmente….pero a Yue la criare yo, como un último gesto de respeto a los dos pero nada más….al final nada cambia el Nanto reinara"

-"Claro que no…."

Zheng miro en dirección al grupo, viendo a un hombre muy alto caminando al frente del grupo, con una mirada llena de tristeza pero determinada a derrotarlo. Era extraño pues su presencia le daba un extraño augurio de muerte, Ryu siguió caminando hasta quedar al medio de la sala, luego alzo sus manos e hizo crujir sus nudillos de ambas manos.

-"¿Quién se supone que eres tú?" pregunto Zheng cauteloso.

-"Soy el fin del nuevo gobierno que tanto apoyas…."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Hay un dicho….Cuando el Nanto decae, el Hokuto aparece…"

Ese dicho hizo que Zheng abriera los ojos en sorpresa, esto era imposible solo habían dos facciones que conocían ese dicho, el Nanto y….el Hokuto, pero los demás maestro aseguraron que todos los practicantes habían muerte en el ataque ¿Cómo es posible?

No creyendo esto no perdió tiempo en lazarse a luchar con él, ambos intercambiaban golpes rápida y precisamente, Ryuken pudo ver que era cierto, este hombre si era un maestro del Nanto. Puños y palmas iban de un lado a otro, dejando visibles heridas en los dos, cortes profundos y moretones muy severos, estaban casí parejos. Separándose rápidamente los mantuvieron la guardia, Ryu en su postura favorita, Zheng tenía las en palmas con la derecha al frente a modo de pico de un ave y la izquierda a nivel de su cintura.

-"¿Cómo es posible que aún queden practicantes del Hokuto?...el Nanto ataco la escuela y acabo con todos para asegurar que no hubiera sobrevivientes, esto garantizaba que no tendríamos resistencia capaz de derrotarnos…"

-"Subestimar al Hokuto es una condena de muerte….y pronto el Nanto Rokusei pagara caro por eso…"

Una vez más se lanzaron a combatir, esta vez Zheng se lanzo en línea recta con su mano derecha hacía el frente con la intención de atravesar el cuerpo de Ryu, él esquivo el ataque pero quedo con un corte horizontal profundo en cruzando sus pectorales. Sin perder una oportunidad el guerrero del Nanto se detuvo y volvió a cargar contra Ryu, él se quedo quieto y cuando el ataque estaba por llegar a alcanzarlo uso sus dos manos para atrapar su palma a unos centímetros de perforar su pecho, forcejeando por tratar de liberarse y desviar el ataque.

Los que observaban la pelea y contuvieron la respiración hasta ese momento, exhalaron al ver que se detuvo un momento, las que ya llevaban viajando un tiempo con Ryu, estaban un poco más tranquilas pero aun preocupadas por él. También se sorprendieron de la pelea, pues era más intensa que la que vieron antes en el campamento de Sou Sou, realmente un maestro del Nanto era muy diferente a un practicante cualquiera.

Ryofu estaba atenta al combate, ella podría sostener la batalla pero no podía competir con una técnica así de veloz, realmente era algo nuevo ver esto y todavía no había visto la verdadera fuerza de Ken. De por si cuando lo vio ser herido en el pecho, sintió que quería entrar y matar personalmente al sujeto, sabía que solo terminaría exponiéndose y estorbando. Yue y sus acompañantes estaban al tanto de todo, esperando que todo terminara para bien, la pequeña Toutaku se preocupo por la herida de Ryu, Kaku por otro lado buscaba encontrar una forma de llegar al trono y liberar a figura paterna, tal vez con la ayuda de Kayu podría hacerlo.

Mientras tanto los dos combatientes seguían forcejeando, Zheng levanto su mano izquierda para apuñalar a Ryu, pero este se adelanto y le dio un fuerte cabezazo. Ambos se separaron y comenzaron a analizar y determinar el siguiente movimiento, o al menos eso quiso hacer Zheng, pues Ryu de inmediato lo ataco rápidamente con puñetazos y patadas, estaba más que acorralado y al final recibió una patada al pecho que lo mando a impactarse contra una de la columnas de la sala, sosteniéndose de esta para descansar cuando Ryuken detuvo su ataque.

En ese momento Kaku dio la orden de moverse para liberar a Zhing, Zheng se dio cuenta pero no parecía preocupado, es más simplemente sonrió maléficamente, esto le dio un mal presentimiento a Ryu. Entonces recordó una antigua técnica del Nanto, muy específica del Koshu Ken, que su maestro lo comento.

-"¡Esperen no se acerquen!" lamentablemente fue muy tarde.

Los primeros en llegar fueron unos soldados que querían liberar a su señor, cuando se acercaron y uno lo toco, una especie de bomba al parecer se activo. Solo que era diferente, esta salió del cuerpo de Zhing y se manifestó como un vendaval de viento filoso, al salir de su interior corto su pecho abriendo una herida muy profunda y el viento salía a forma de hojas de afiladas, cada uno de los soldados fue tomado por sorpresa y no tuvieron ni tiempo para cubrirse….no es como si eso hubiera sido posible, pues el viento cortante los trozo….literalmente, en varios pedazos, unos grandes….otro pequeños. Un circulo de sangre y vísceras fue todo lo que quedo alrededor del regente cautivo que se estaba desangrando por su herida, fue un escena muy traumática para todos…. pero aún así, Yue no dudo en correr a ayudar a su padre, seguida de Kaku y Kayu. Las demás también fueron a ayudar, Ryu se quedo viendo eso mientras le daba la espalda a su adversario y le preguntaba una última cosa.

-"Plantaste una bomba de Ki en tu hermano…con esa herida ahora es más que imposible salvarlo incluso para mi….dime ¿Realmente vale la pena destruir tu familia, por esas personas?"

-"Lo hecho, hecho esta….él me robo lo más preciado que alguna tuve en mi vida, y se merecía eso….y con tu muerte, nada podrá detenerme…." Dijo mientras se lanzo con su brazo extendido en palma para acabar con esto de una vez.

Sin embargo esta vez, Ryu respondió lanzando una puñetazo izquierdo, al chocar ambos golpes para hran sorpresa de Zheng, su palma no corto el puño de Ryu, por el contrario sintió todos los huesos de su mano, de los dedos hasta la mitad el antebrazo, convertidos en grava aplastada. Retirando su mano y haciendo distancia rápidamente, mientras que Ryu se sacaba su chaqueta azul oscuro y quedándose con su polo rojo ajustados (ambas prendas estaban a medio romper por los ataques anteriores) a bajaba su brazo y empuñaba ambas manos al nivel de su cintura, liberando un gruñido que cambio a un grito de furia.

-"Gggrrrrr…¡ooooOOOOOOHHHH!" liberando un poco de su fuerza hizo pedazos su polo rojo y dejando ver su musculoso torso, cuya musculatura se acentuó aún más.

Antes de que el maestro del Nanto pudiera hacer algo para defenderse, Ryu apareció frente a él y procedió a lanzar su ataque característico, miles de puñetazos impactaron el cuerpo de Zheng, y para finalizar dio unos últimos 6 golpes en su pecho formando una cruz a modo de insulto para él y el Nanto Rokusei.

-" **¡Hokuto Juji Zan!"**

Con esos últimos golpe lo mando volando contra otra columna de la sala, donde dejo la marca de su cuerpo incrustado en esta. Terminado esto no perdió tiempo en ir junto a los demás, encontrando a Yue junto a Kaku sosteniendo las manos del ya moribundo Zhing, Kayu sostenía al pobre hombre, acercándose más llamo la atención de todos, aún estando desnudo de la parte superior de su cuerpo, las chicas estaban muy tristes para reaccionar ante tal vista. Acercándose al hombre moribundo, examino sus heridas, viendo que no podía hacer nada para salvarlo.

-"Realmente lo lamento….el daño a tu cuerpo es muy severo, aún si ayudo con el sangrado el daño es irreparable….no tendrá más de 3 días de vida a lo mucho…"

-"No te preocupes por eso…hhhaaaa….no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice hasta ahora en mi vida….hhhhaaaa…..bueno, salvo por una cosa….pueden llevarme con mi hermano, hay algo que debo decirle….antes de partir"

La petición sorprendió a todos, en especial a Yue, Kaku y Kayu. Pero como era su última voluntad no podían oponerse, Ryu fue quien lo ayudo a bajar para llegar a donde su hermano estaba, el traidor estaba sentado apoyado en la columna, sangre fluyendo de su boca por el daño a sus órganos internos, apenas podía mover sus un poco sus brazos pero con fuerza suficiente como para atacar. Levantando la mirada vio a su hermano siendo cargado por el hombre del Hokuto al que sus compañeros maestros temían más que nada, mirando la mirada de desprecio disimulado en los demás, pero su hermano solo tenía una mirada triste.

-"¿A qué has venido aquí?...no tienes mucho tiempo de vida… ¿Lo quieres aprovechar burlándote de mí?" pregunto él.

-"Ambos vamos a morir hermano….no sirve de nada el que te moleste con esas tonterías….pero si voy a morir al menos te diré la verdad….que Mei me pidió que guardara…"

-"¿De que estas halando?..."

-"Lo siento mucho Yue-chan, mi pequeña niña….pero la verdad yo no soy tu padre…"

-"…Eso…. ¿Cómo puede ser?..." pregunto la niña.

-"Es cierto que Ling Mei es tu madre….pero ella quedo embarazada de ti antes de que nos casaramos….y el padre eres tú Zheng…."

-"no….no…. ¡No!... ¿Cómo es posible?..."

-"Como ves hermano, Mei nunca dejo de amarte….solo se distancio de ti para proteger a su hija….de un hombre que perdió el rumbo….al final fuiste tú quien rompió nuestra familia en ese momento…. ¡*COUGHT**!...Todo por culpa de ese maldito grupo….el Nanto, pero yo tenía esperanza de que un día volverías a ser el mismo de hace 20 años atrás….incluso después de lo que me hiciste ahora…puedo decirte con total sinceridad que….yo te perdono….hermano…."

Con esas últimas palabras, Zhing cerró los ojos y murió, para gran tristeza de todos los presentes. Especialmente Yue, Kaku y Kayu lloraron su muerte….y Zheng también, usando lo que le quedaba de fuerzas tomo el cuerpo de su hermano y lo abrazo contra su pecho, sin soltarlo ni por un segundo. Después de pensar y arrepentirse mentalmente, miro de frente a Ryuken, para darle a él su última voluntad.

-"Hombre del Hokuto….impongo mi último deseo en ti….quiero que el Nanto Rokusei caiga, pues sé que ese es tu objetivo ahora….te daré toda la información que necesites….mientras aún me queda tiempo antes de morir y acompañar a mi hermano…."

-"Bien…." le respondió Ryu.

Le informo que de las 6 estrellas solo 3 estaban planeando la invasión y dominio de China, de las otras 3: dos eran fuerzas neutrales y la otra se oponía al plan. No le dijo quienes eran pues él solo recibía órdenes, no había conocido a los otros maestros pero le aseguro que eran fuertes y no debía tomarlos a la ligera, le recomendó buscar a los 3 maestros que no estaban aliados a Rokusei, pues le ayudarían en su viaje y al enfrentar al Rokusei. Al final el murió abrazando a su hermano menor, dejando una marca más de tristeza en Ryuken y los demás, a la hora de decidir qué hacer con ellos, él recomendó enterrar a los hermanos cerca el uno al otro….pues aún si fue un traidor, al final pudo arrepentirse, sino lo hacían en respeto a eso…al menos deberían hacerlo en respeto al hermano menor que nuca abandono a su hermano mayor.

Después de eso podemos ver que la sala del trono ha sido limpiada de los escombros y los restos de los soldados muertos, esperando ahí estaba Ryuken y las demás, excepto por Toutaku y Kaku, Kayu estaba parada al lado izquierdo del trono esperando a que la audiencia empezara. Unos 2 minutos después entro Toutaku con un atuendo de realeza que la hacía ver como una muñeca, un manto de mangas largas y anchas de color negro y con bordes superiores felpudo color blanco, una adorno negro chino a modo sombrero en la cabeza que tenía un velo corto al frente y otro largo hasta la espalda detrás. La pequeña nueva regente se presento frente a los, y ellos se postraron en respeto a ella, al lado derecho de Yue estaba Kaku con su atuendo normal.

-"Disculpen la espera" dijo Yue, viendo a todos reunidos incluso el jefe de la aldea donde estuvieron estaba presente para arreglar las cosas.

-"Empezando con el problema del "Monstruo" de la aldea. Es cierto que Ryofu-san hizo algo malo, pero no con mala intención. Solo quería alimento para sus perros heridos y abandonados, la piedra ya fue removid y estoy segura que ella no lo volverá a hacer ¿Verdad, Ryofu-san?" la mencionada asintió.

-"Comprendo. También ha pedido disculpas por ello en persona. Luego se lo explicare yo a los demás ciudadanos del pueblo" dijo el jefe.

-"Sera de gran ayuda que hiciera eso , muchas gracias. Por cierto Ei-chan, hay que asegurar que la oficina gubernamental no ignore ninguna queja de los pueblos, sin importar que cuan trivial sea el asunto…."

-"Así será. Daré órdenes estrictas para que se cumpla con eso" respondió Ei.

-"Por cierto ¿Puedo hacer que se queden todos esos perros aquí?" pregunto inocentemente la niña.

-"¿T-Te refieres….a todos?"

-"Ei-chan, últimamente estás diciendo que el orden publico se ha deteriorado gravemente y no hay soldados suficientes para protegerlo. Por eso, si adiestramos a los perros podrían ayudar a proteger la ciudad ¿Te parece una buena idea?" le pregunto Yue con sus manos juntas y ojos llenos de esperanza de que diga si.

-"B-Bueno podría servir para mantener a los ladrones a raya…."

-"No hay problema entonces. Ryofu-san ¿Podríamos pedirte que adiestraras a los perros?" a lo que ella asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-"Espera Yue. Yo no he dicho que pudiéramos quedarnos con los perros…." Dijo Ei rápidamente, pero entonces tuvo que enfrentarse a la mirada de tristeza de Yue.

-"¿No puedo?...por favor….."

-"Ah…uuummm…." Para empeorar más la situación para ella, Ryofu junto a los perros también le dieron una mirada triste, al final cedió.

-"De acuerdo, nos los quedaremos" la pequeña niña se alegro y abrazo a Kaku muy feliz, Ei solo daba como escusa que solo seria por esta vez, para su sorpresa Ryofu también fue a abrazarla a modo de agradecimiento.

Ryuken y las demás miraban con una sonrisa esa escena, incluso Kayu las miraba divertida, y pensar que no había mucho desde la muerte de Zhing Jiang, Toutaku era una persona muy fuerte. Después de arreglar eso Yue se volteo y se dirigió a ver a Ryuken y su grupo, caminando hasta estar frente a él, Ryu se levanto del suelo a modo que la niña solo le llegaba a la cintura….luego el extendió los brazos mientras esperaba, después un momento Yue se abrazo a él mientras soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas. Nadie dijo nada y dejaron a la niña desahogarse un poco, pasaron 2 minutos y se calmo finalmente, separándose de él se limpio sus lágrimas para luego dar una sonrisa.

-"Ryuken-san….a usted le debemos mucho, tanto yo como mi padre, toda la región le debe mucho al ayudarnos con el acto de usurpación de mi tío….me gustaría pedirle que se quedara y nos ayudara….pero usted tiene un gran deber que cumplir, solo espero que un día puedes venir a visitarnos…." Dijo la pequeña.

-"Lo haré….Nunca olvido a mis amigos, donde quiere que ellos estén nos volveremos a encontrar, al final todos estamos bajo el mismo cielo. Ahora mismo mi objetivo es encontrar y detener al Nanto Rokusei, impedir que siga expandiendo su influencia, esa sera mi misión ahora…."

-"Nosotras ayudaremos, cualquier información que consigamos de ellos la guardaremos para dártela a tu regreso" dijo Kaku, Kayu asintió también.

-"Les agradezco mucho eso, mis compañeras y yo partiremos en nuestro viaje, pero tratare de venir a visitar. Ryofu-san, Yue-cha, Kaku-san y Kayu-san estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver…."

Después de dar sus despedidas, Ryofu en especial no quería dejarlo ir y lo tenía fuertemente abrazado, ni Aisha junto a Sei y Rin Rin podían hacerla soltarlo. Felizmente Ryu la convenció de hacerlo….a cambio de algo, esa era la razón por la que ahora mismo Aisha tenía una cara muy enojada en estos momentos.

-"Aisha en serio… ¿vas a seguir enojada?" pregunto Ryu.

-"No sé de qué está hablando Ryu-san…." dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

-"Vamos Kanu, has estado así desde que Ryuken-dono le dio un beso en la frente a Ryofu-dono…. ¿No estás exagerando?" comento Sei, a pesar de que a ella también le molestaba un poco.

-"Si querías un beso Aisha solo lo hubieras pedido" dijo Ryu de la nada, a lo que Kanu se sonrojo.

Antes de poder responderle, él levanto su mano y movió el cabello en su frente para darle un beso, la chica se ruborizo pero se quedo tranquila y cerró los ojos, después de darle el beso se quedo esperando a ver qué pasaba. Aisha solo se quedo quieta y abrió los ojos lentamente, bajando la cabeza solo se quedo quieta, Ryu solo sonrió y solo se acerco y le susurro en la oreja.

-"Ya está todo bien ¿verdad?" dijo eso y luego camino para seguir el viaje.

-"Que suerte tienes Kanu…." Dijo Sei, la cual siguió a Ryu junto a Rin Rin y Tak.

Después de unos momentos Aisha levanto la cara con una suave sonrisa y corrió para reunirse con ellos y seguir su viaje.

 **Bien aquí está, termine justo antes de empezar clases siquiera, por lo tanto el siguiente capítulo de "El Titán de Eostia" va demorar. Usualmente me tomo un receso de dos días o más, para empezar a escribir el nuevo capítulo, pero aseguro que estaré trabajando en el.**

 **Además todavía pienso escribir la historia que puse al principio, aunque por ahora me enfocare en las que ya publique, después del todo aún falta que estrenen a Lograizer en la versión global de Brave Frontier, así tendré información extra para empezar a crear al personaje.**

 **También hay algo que quisiera preguntarles: ¿debería poner para el final que, Ryuken se regresa a su mundo junto a las chicas de Koihime Musou, o que se quede y construya un monasterio donde vivirá enseñándole a Tak el Hokuto Shinken, y recibiendo la visita de sus muchas esposas y sus hijos respectivamente?**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
